Ace Lightning: Once Upon A Time
by Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714
Summary: With Lord Fear and his evils competing with the Master Programmer to destroy our world, only one thing stands in their way. Ace Lightning, Mark and the others fight to save Earth and the Sixth Dimension from destruction. -Complete-
1. Fade Away

Based after Episode 39 The Master Plan, in Ace Lightning series. I do not own Ace Lightning- that esteemed honour goes to BBC. Main Pairings: Ace/Illusion. New characters. Warning massive spoilers for all episodes.

Edit: 2010- If I ever use the word crystalline again- please send me to oblivion. There is a new scene here, a juicy bonus. Or rather the massive I'm sorry for using the word crystalline!

* * *

_Once upon A Time_

_Chapter One: Fade Away_

_

* * *

_

_Love costs all we are and will ever be. Yet it is only love which sets us free._

_-Maya Angelou_

_

* * *

_

Mark was at his computer as he listened to his latest message from Pete in England, and his friend was wearing a look of shock. He didn't blame him- sometimes Mark could scarcely believe it himself.

"Lady Illusion sacrificed herself to save Ace, Kat knows all and Lord Fear is in hiding…. how do I know this does not sound good- what are you and Ace going to do now?"

Mark sighed brushing his hand through is hair. It was not a great situation.

Ace was looking day and night for Fear and was determined to send him into oblivion. It was taking all their efforts to watch the superhero. Ace Lightning was starting to fall apart as he became ever more human.

To make things worse the amulet had scattered again- all over Conestoga Hills itself. And Mark just knew if he had their piece, Lord Fear would have his.

The only consolation for any of them was that they knew Fear would never dare to bring Kilobyte back. It would be too risky, if Kilobyte got on to earth again there could be no stopping him and then it would be 'Game Over' for real. The victory they had sacrificed so much for, at least for the time being had not been in vain.

But Kilobyte had the master programmer, the one who even if he had never created the world... had turned a video game into a portal. Mark didn't even know what was and was not real anymore. And most of all they had to find Lady Illusion, to stop Kilobyte destroying her… it was the only way to set things right.

And Illusion didn't deserve the fate- after what she had done for all of them.

Mark sighed as he looked at the amulet. The game was certainly not over and too much was at stake if they lost now.

The game would never be over.

* * *

The outskirts of Conestoga Hills, at the opposite end to where the thunder tower is bleak. A run down gas station with a half asleep attendant, a few dead trees not very eye appealing at night either.

On the side of a ditch a girl who looked like she belonged at a gaming convention, groaned and stood.

She stared down at her hand. So this was the mainframe the creatures of this world were in.

Like a shapeshifter, empaths could change their bio field. This meant whatever world she was in, the bio field would adjust.

Allison Lightning flew upwards. Whatever that shockwave had been it had jarred her into this mortal dimension, and to Earth. The dimension her brother protected.

* * *

"_Sorry Ace, it was my destiny to destroy you"_

"_I'm sorry to Fear, but I've got a destiny of my own" Ace Lightning walked onto the scene the after effects of Illusion's energy ball fading._

"_What's goin- Lady Illusion?!" The apparent Ace figure shimmered and revealed Lady Illusion._

_Anger built with Ace Lightning the likes of which he had never felt before. "This is for Lady Illusion!" Flames came through his rage and everything else seemed to fade- everything but destroying Fear..._

Ace found himself at the spot Lady Illusion had faded away quite often. But he didn't need to be here to relive that moment. When all the evil and conflict had melted away and left her to fade in his arms.

"_Why- why'd you do it?" Ace took Illusion into his arms._

"_Because...I knew he'd betray you.... and because... I love you" The admission was no longer possessive, no longer anything but what it was- the bond between them. In defiance of the rules._

_Ace felt his heart break. "It... should have been me"_

_Illusion gave a smile, but it was more regretful. "Oh Ace, those human emotions have made you weak. Before I go I have the power to take them away, my last gift to you"_

"_No" Ace said, "No let me keep them... emotions what I'm feeling for you now- that's the real gift" The tear slipped down as she reached up to touch him and within a moment she was gone._

It had always been there- the feeling. The training, all it took to be the best of the Lightning Knights had made him blind to the feelings he had never truly felt until her.

Had never flirted- that simple affection meant love. That love was real and not just a condition of mortals.

Ace Lightning shook his head. "It should have been me Illusion" But he was going to make Lord Fear pay in kind, was going to stop the lord of Fear and end this. And even then, Ace didn't know if that would make this hole go away. Was that how human emotions worked?

* * *

**---To Be Continued---**

* * *

Hopefully this flows better now.


	2. Conflict and Hope

A.N Disclaimer. I do not own Ace lightning. BCC gets that esteemed privilege with Rick Sigglekow. All I own are the storylines and the poetry. Spoilers are for season one parts one and two and season 2 part one.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Hope and Conflict._

_

* * *

_

_The road that is built in hope is more pleasant to the traveler than the road built in despair, even though they both lead to the same destination._

_- Marion Zimmer Bradley_

* * *

Mark walked downstairs, bag in hand and ready to go talk to Ace.

Ace was ironically one of Mark's closest friends. But seeing the superhero obsessed with destroying Lord Fear, possibly at the expense of everything else was heartbreaking. All Mark could hope for is that Ace and Illusion didn't end up like Romeo and Juliet for then it would not be just the end of them but Game Over.

Mark passed his father on the way out. Mark's father Simon Hollander was in the wreck room playing with his latest American gadget- cable. The idea of getting many extra channels all for the very low rate of 19.95 per month was an exiting event for Simon especially since one of the channels was 'America, America and America. All you ever need to know about America'.

Simon greeted Mark with an enthusiasm encompassing Sparx's new morbid desire to find out about all the cool weapons humans had and was currently trying to find a way to get a rocket launcher. Which was why Sparx was not allowed to go on Ebay.

"Mark, you want to come watch this, apparently a new Starbucks is opened every five minutes!"

Mark shook his head and tried to make it look like there was nothing else he would rather do than watch the infuriating channel.

" Uh- no sorry, I have to go meet Chuck for something, I will be back later " said Mark edging out the door and walked down to the street.

As he passed Samantha's house an old familiar pain filled him. Mark stared at the house and shook his head. Mark had had multiple chances to tell Sam the truth. Their ' book' as Brett so eloquently put it was over, closed and finished. Kat was his girlfriend now, even better she knew about Ace Lightning and everything and he should be fully into his new relationship with Kat- being the new book and all.

Then why did Mark feel as if there was still more chapter's to come in Sam's and his relationship which as Pete put it, had more ups and downs than a yo yo.

Mark began his walk towards the thunder tower pushing all thoughts about books and Sam out of his head. For now.

* * *

Allison had barely been in the air half a minute when she felt herself losing altitude and falling towards the Earth. As she fell, Allison began to slow her descent having much experience in the falling and crashing department.

Thus Allison was able to reduce the severity of a fall that would kill a human or severely hurt a superhuman.

So despite this she landed with a hard crash into the tree, sliding down the trunk shredding what was left of her jacket and gloves.

Her older brother Ace would probably say that was the price of trying to take the easy way out and it would serve her right.

Ace and the instructors at the Academy were fond of pointing out she had the ability to be a good Lightning Knight, she just had to be more dedicated and more focused.

But Allison was afraid that they were wrong. And she didn't want to let Ace down.

Allison focused on the task at hand and looked around at her surroundings. Allison was on what appeared to be a gravel path and up ahead was a weird structure, with pipe and ladders. Allison blinked to change her vision into analyzer mode.

MORTAL CHILD TRAINING EQUITMENT

Allison frowned and raised an eyebrow. How would a structure like that ever teach a child anything she thought as she switched back to the normal vision. Mortals sure were strange……..

" Are you okay? ", asked a voice behind her. Allison spun around to see a mortal girl around her age with light brown skin.

" I, I think so ", Allison stammered, had this girl seen her fall out of the sky?

Allison could sense no shock from the girl, so that must mean the girl had not seen her 'entrance' to this place. All that she could sense was calmness and a slight europhia coming from the girl.

That probably was why her next words startled Allison beyond anything.

" Oh, I thought it would hurt falling out of the sky".

All this was meant to be a secret from civilians and mortals in this dimesion. How was she going to get out of this one?

The dark skinned girl smiled. " You have the same look on your face as Mark does when he is trying to come up with a lie".

Allison frowned. "You mean my brother Ace's sidekick-". At that moment she clamped her hand over her mouth.

The girl snapped her fingers as if working something out for the first time, as if seeing it clearly.

"Of course, all the times Mark has been obsessed with Ace Lightning, when he said it wasn't a game he meant it. It is _real_ ".

The girl noticed the other girl's horrified and confused face.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Samantha, Samantha Thompson".

* * *

Mark arrived at the observatory a.k.a. the thunder tower. As he walked in the door he saw Sparx and Random Virus arguing.

Ever since that horrific night when Lady Illusion sacrificed herself to save Ace and Ace had been obsessed with hunting Fear down, Random had had better control of himself in oppose to being so guilt ridden which in turn allowed his evil side to take control.

Maybe it was to compensate for the fact that Ace was being warped by his desire for revenge.

Chuck was on a laptop using Mark's version of the Ace Lightning game to search for Lady Illusion by using it as a window into the sixth dimension.

" Ace has lost it Random, worse than you ever did, " said Sparx in anger trying to get her point across.

Random nodded and spoke, a grave note entering his voice. "Even though Ace is greatly disturbed – ". He was cut off.

"Disturbed, more like a grade A fruit loop", Sparx chipped in. Random glowered at her and continued.

"As I was saying- disturbed emotionally by the loss of Illusion-".

As Mark walked over to Chuck, Sparx muttered bitterly to herself, "Like _that_ is worth getting upset over ".

Mark had it with Sparx's hatred of Illusion, which has escalated anyway when the superheroine had admitted that Ace had chose Illusion over herself.

" Since when do you have a right to criticize someone, who without we would not be here. Illusion could have taken Ace and ran but she didn't. Because she is good not evil. The only problem you have against her is that Ace loves _her _and _not you_" Mark found himself shouting the last part. Sparx turned away not before Mark saw that his statement had hit home.

"Is Ace out hunting Fear again" asked Mark directing his statement wearily to Random.

The cyborg nodded solemnly.

Chuck used the silence to speak. "At least he has not walked into any more old ladies houses, going into the bathroom thinking the awful singing is Lord Fear's and instead turning out to be a naked old lady who began hitting on Ace". Although it did not lighten mood, everyone smiled for a moment pitying Ace.

Then Chuck groaned and pushed himself away from the computer.

"I have looked everywhere, I can't find her".

Random rolled to behind Chuck.

"That is only the lightning knight outpost and the carnival, not the whole world".

Chuck looked confused. "But that is all that is on the disk- there is nothing more".

Random looked at the screen for a minute.

"Move", ordered Random. Chuck walked away allowing the cyborg easy access to the computer.

Random used his normal hand to type in a calculations and configurations faster than Chuck's eyes could follow the screen, until it went blank.

"Crashing the computer, will not help", started Chuck and stopped when a new screen popped up. Ace Lightning Mainframe.

There was a whole bunch of options on the screen. Mark and Sparx went over close to get a better view.

"Something the programmer hid?" asked Mark.

Chuck shook his head.

"It is not in the same format as the rest of the game- this is something Rick didn't know about".

It was never a game. It was no longer a- the game could be a portal- it was_._ All of this was real. And deep down, Mark knew he had known it all along.

* * *

Fiona Hollander was walking home from the shopping when she noticed a woman unconcious on the grass.

" Miss Fury?"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

There is only so much you can do- if something was orginally written as badly as this... so I cut as much to lessen the MS feel.

-Allison


	3. Consequences, Part 1

A.N Disclaimer: Why the hell do I have to keep writing this. I do not own Ace Lightning; if I did there would be way more Ace/Illusion moments.

As for not updating, well I was sick and before I had writer's block plus lots of schoolwork. Anyway on with the chapter. BTW the song is about Sam/Mark. Okay read on….

* * *

**Chapter 3. Consequences, Part 1**

* * *

_Take your life in your own hands, and what happens? A terrible thing: no one to blame._

_-Erica Jong_

* * *

_**Four Hours ago, Carnival of Doom ,Sixth Dimension**_

* * *

In any other part of the sixth dimension, you would see how much more advanced this realm was. Possibly thousands of years beyond humanity's current level of development, if humanity did not destroy itself first.

That part of the sixth dimension held the sort of inner beauty that makes a place special. Not the advanced technology but the peace and light feelings that were the heart of the light side of the superhuman race.

Superhumans were not just knights, in fact the majority of them had different occupations. Some were doctors and scientists and some were artists. Immortality for a race did not mean that all of a race would fight, it just meant that they had a different feature than other peoples, such as some races have tails or another might have three eyes.

But immortality did not necessarily mean forever. A disaster fifteen years ago had wiped out the majority of the older light superhumans and the evil. It's cause remains a mystery to both sides.

As for the evils territories, once you get a long way from the main epicentre of light, there is an arid, scorched kilometre in the ground. Then even if it is day there is a dark mist as the arid zone ends. This where a power struggle is taking place in the dark carnival of Doom, the capital of evil.

When Kilobyte had entered the sixth dimension, it had begun a power struggle. Because so many of the main leading evils had been wiped out, Lord Fear had gotten complete control. This was no longer a certainty. Kilobyte could end up having the strength to wipe out the lightning knights and win the amulet of Zoar.

But it was his creation that unnerved even the worst of evils. The mortal that had made him was not who he appeared to be. The second that they had heard Rick's alias. The Master Programmer. An evil superhuman that had somehow turned up on earth with no recollection, of who he was, what he was. A monster, feared by even Lord Fear. The Master Programmer had been the even worse superhuman version of the nazi doctor, angel of death, Josef Mengele.

The Master Programmer had experimented on anything he could get a hold of and is the reason of the horror that Random Virus has to live through every day. Eight years ago he had captured the technopath knight when he and Ace had been stalking Lord Fear. What the evil being did to Random has echoed through time ever since.

The mutilation of Random Virus's body that made him a half machine, half superhuman had not been enough for the sick, twisted, superhuman fiend. The Master Programmer infected Random's brain, through the machine parts with an evil personality. A dark side that tormented him and left Random unable to trust himself.

The other problem on hand was the traitor, Lady Cate Illusion. The fact she had been one of the more powerful evils was now irrelevant. Twice she had betrayed Lord Fear all for her love of the lightning knight, Ace Lightning. Thus both the supporters of Lord Fear and the supporters of Kilobyte were looking day and night for the ex supervillan .

The time mistress, Distortion was perhaps looking the hardest in a small deserted old square near the outskirts of the evil's territory.

The woman was almost the opposite of Illusion. Instead of the brown eyes that were more human that the rest of Illusion's physique, Distortion had blood red crimson eyes that seemed to be bleeding around the edges which stood out on her almost white skin.

Long ebony black hair was flowing down her back dress straps.

Her outfit was a to the knees, flared long sleeved dress that was a mix of gray and black.

Distortion searched with her blood coloured eyes, searching for Illusion. As the evil superhuman thought of Illusion, a rage filled her. Before to her, Illusion had been the one who had stolen everything she had wanted. Especially Lord Fear, Distortion had not understood why he had chosen Illusion over her in the first place.

Even before, Illusion had acted with more humanity than the other evils. Not enough to register to the knights then but enough to make Distortion see her as weak. And the Lord Fear chose her, had liked Illusion over her. Distortion curled her thin pale lip.

It would give her great pleasure to torture the woman before she sent her to oblivion, to make her beg for mercy and her existence. To break the obstacle and finally claim what was rightfully hers.

Unknown for Distortion who began to walk to a new area, she had just walked away from her quarry. As soon as the time mistress had went out of sight, there was a slight movement from one of the broken crates scattered on the ground. A slight, brown spider emerged and it seemed to grow as a golden shimmer filled the air. The spider was gone, and Lady Illusion was in its place.

Illusion also had been tracking her opponent, but for a different reason. In her eyes, if Distortion wanted Fear she could have the skeletal monster. To Illusion even though she did not care, it did make her sick to wonder how any body could love Lord Fear.

Illusion had just been using Fear's feelings to get a higher position, thinking that her own feelings were irrelevant. Then Ace had saved her and the pair had spent time together. The once loyal Lady had found her dedication to evil fail and for once had chosen, twice now to save everything that meant something to her of own free will.

Illusion's resolve strengthened. Nothing was going to stop her returning to Ace, they still had so much to do together and she had so much to make up for.

Illusion quietly walked to see if Distortion had finished in her next area search, when she fond the air around the evil woman glowing with a kind of power that only one thing could replicate. This had been what she had been waiting for, and all that time had paid off !

She sprang with the agility, of well a spider and jumped on to Distortion's back clinging hard. Distortion hissed in fury but cold not do anything as the odd pair disappeared from view and the sixth dimension.

* * *

----------- Earth ------------

* * *

There are not many places that anybody or thing would seriously consider getting killed or sent to oblivion rather than being there. But the Conestoga Hills Dump was pretty revolting as rubbish dumps go.

From decomposing food to animals, the place reeked and looked very bad.

The situation was pretty bad for Lord Fear. He had not been able to leave to try to find another piece of the amulet because of two beings. Ace Lightning and Lady Illusion. When Illusion had sacrificed herself to save Ace, the moment he had looked at Fear after he had realized he had hit the wrong one was when Fear had for one been truly afraid of the knight.

There had been so much hidden rage and hatred in his eyes that it had sent a shiver down Fear's bony spine. And Lightning to this moment continued to search for him in order destroy him so vigorously that only here in lowest of all places was Lord Fear safe from the wrath of Ace Lightning. The dirty Rat and Staffhead were beside him as they watched the portal. Lord Fear needed whatever came out, to be very powerful in order to destroy Ace and the lightning knights and take over this worthless world.

The dark purple vortex glowed for a moment as a bizarre sight greeted him. A figure was on top of the one he knew as Distortion and then he saw _her _face !

Lady Illusion sprung of Distortion's back and Fear and Illusion exchanged hate filled glares for a long moment, while the time mistress rubbed her back.

Illusions spoke first breaking the stand off. " I hate to morph and run but I have other places to be".

Lord Fear grabbed the Staffhead and hit her hard before she morphed away. As she reappeared nears Mark's house, Illusion seemed to switch from person to person as her body stilled in the form of Felicity Fury.

* * *

------------Present Time-------------

* * *

Fiona Hollander knelt next to Felicity, amazed to see her former house keeper, lying there as if dead to the world.

Fiona opened her handbag and rummaged inside until she pulled out her cellphone and dialed 911.

* * *

Allison looked at Samantha in what appeared to be a numb horror..

Sparx had caught her out on that one the second that she had heard what had happened, as the red headed knight had pulled that stunt herself when she was in training school.

" You can call me Sam". Samantha shocked Allison out of her reverie, as Samantha offered her hand. If it had been that big a thing, this mortal would be freaking out.

"Allison Lightning". Allison said as they shook hands. In fact, Sam might even be able to help her out of this.

" Samantha- sorry Sam, do you know where the thunder tower outpost is in, in this dimension"? asked Allison hopefully. Sam emanated a sense of deep thought as did her expression.

"May be", started Sam thoughtfully. " Mark spends a lot of his time at the local observatory, and every time I asked why, there was always a new reason. I can show you the way there it is only a few minutes away from here".

Allison smiled. "Thank you".

Sam gave a weird smile, and Allison sensed anger. Much anger. Ace's sidekick better run for cover, thought Allison. This is a mortal on edge.

The pair walked away from the park and towards the observatory.

* * *

Elaya Sparx watched Mark, Chuck and Random play with the computer as if it held the secrets to life itself.

Mark was wrong, but she could not tell him without revealing the truth. But she knew the truth and was acting out because of what had happened. Sparx was in so much pain at the moment that she wanted to scream.

Her close friend Ace was in a emotional black hole, and her half…. sister was in the sixth dimension at the mercy of Kilobyte.

Very few people knew that Cate Illusion and Elaya Sparx were related. Their mother had been an evil supervillan playing with Sparx's father's heart and betraying her evil spider creature husband. Their father's had teamed up in the end to save Cate and Elaya from their insane mother.

If Cate was good it meant that the pair could spend time making up for all that time separated and on different paths.

Cate was older than her by a year, and they had been separated since Sparx was five and Illusion was six. Sparx had hated having to fight her, but their sibling rivalry especially over Ace had been strong.

Sparx broke out of her line of thought. It was needed for a later time not now, while so much had gone wrong.

The observatory door opened and a familiar blond teenage walked in as everyone looked up. Even though her datatframe was a mortal, Sparx knew who it was. What in Zoar's name was she doing here.

Allison looked relieved and walked in followed by a certain someone that made Mark jump.

"Samantha"! Mark exclaimed in shock.

"Mark" awnsered Sam in an eerie pretend happiness and Sparx, Random Chuck and Allison stepped back. You did not have to be an empath to know that all hell was about to break loose.

Mark gave a false laugh. "You wouldn't by any chance believe me if I told you this was all a very bad dream".

Sam dropped all pretences of calmness and looked at Mark in a growing rage

"Not on your life".

* * *

**---To Be Continued---**


	4. Consequences, Part 2

A.N- Come on do I really have to type this out again? I do not own Ace Lightning , BCC does. If I did the episodes would not be 23- 25 minutes they would be an hour each. Doesn't that annoy everyone how when you watch a new ep and it is over so quickly? Anyway on with the show

* * *

Chapter 4- Consequences, Part 2

* * *

_The salvation of this human world lies nowhere else than in the human heart, in the human power to reflect, in human meekness, and in human responsibility._

_-Vaclav Havel_

_

* * *

_

"I thought you were at boarding school" Mark said, his voice cam but his eyes were betraying his panic.

"I left". Again Sam's voice was quiet and sounded very, very dangerous.

Sparx had never seen Mark look more terrified. Not even when Kilobyte had a tentacle at his throat, bragging about the fact that the human race and Mark with it was history.

In a way it was funny, in the whole battle between the knights and the carnival misfits, the kid's ex girlfriend was his worst nightmare and Sparx could not help but quirk a smile.

In this world and the sixth dimension it was the same. Guys for all their bravado and egos were terrified when a female- mortal or not got mad.

Mark wrung his hands together nervously. "Listen Sam there is a perfectly reasonable reason I never told you the truth".

Sam gave a cold look to him." Then why don't you tell me?". Her tone dripped of sarcasm.

Mark seemed to gather up the strength to say something. Sparx had a bad feeling of what the kid was going to say. But then, hey Mark was not that stupid!

"I was trying to protect you Sam". Sparx slapped her head with her hand. Yes he was! Random and Chuck were being very quiet as if they could sense what the empath was sensing. Allison was biting her pendant that had been under her top until this point and had her head down trying to block some of it out.

The girl that Mark had just said the dumbest thing that a guy can say too a girl when she is seriously ticked off. When Kat had found out it had been when he had promised to tell her and in a shielded cage and for only barely eight months had it been a secret. Sam had been kept in the dark for this!

" _Protect_ me" murmured Sam quietly with a dangerous edge to her voice. Now it is times like this you have to feel sorry for the male side of the human race. Poor Mark. The second he heard her tone, the sidekick to Ace Lightning looked for exits.

Sam just shook her head. "I am sorry that you have that low an opinion of me, that I'm that helpless to you". There was a slight sadness to her voice lost in the anger to all.

All but a certain girl named Kat Adams. Kat had walked up to the observatory to hear Sam and Mark having a disagreement over the secret. That to Kat seemed reasonable and she had been about to walk in to try and help Sam calm down.

"Sam, there is not many people stronger than you out there are… but I ", Kat's hand froze on the handle.

Sam's voice came through less angry more curious at Mark's hesitation. "But you what?"

"I couldn't handle to idea of losing you because of my responsibility". There was a pause as if Mark was trying to deal with some internal battle of his will.

"But I lost you in another way and I will never, _never_ forgive myself for that Sam".

Kat drew her hand back as if the door handle was a snake and turned around. Kat had known that Sam inside still held a candle for Mark, it had been obvious. Find a boyfriend at a boarding school, try to push him out and move on.

In the pictures that she had seen when Heather had shown her of Sam's room at boarding school there had been no photos of Mark. None.

But in conversations with Heather over the phone, Kat could tell Sam was frequently mentioning Mark because the red headed sociopath hissed loser as a reflex when Mark was mentioned. Or Heather would just curl a lip in revulsion if she felt like being generous.

Kat ran away as fast as her legs could take her, running her hardest to blur out the voice in her head telling Kat it was never going to be. That Mark would let go of Sam.

Or how much it hurt.

Back inside the tower the silence over Mark's last words was deafening, as was the high running feelings. Sam and Mark were looking at anywhere but each other and everyone was staring at them except Sparx.

Sparx was staring at Allison who eventually noticed that she was being stared at and looked in the ground. Bad move girl, thought Sparx.

"So Allison, care to explain how you happened to be here?"

Allison looked at Sparx wondering if she could get away with a lie. No better a form of the truth. Sparx had known her for a long time and she was a horrendous liar.

"Well, I was at the academy and this weird energy surrounded me and the next thing I know, I'm here".

Random looked over quickly. There was no way her story was true. Before 'it' had happened to Random he had been an science engineer as well as a knight.

Sparx with no such background still knew the basics.

"If this had resulted only from the amulet, an evil would have been summoned to the same place Allison." explained Sparx for Mark, Sam and Chuck's benefit. And to let one blond brat know she was caught out.

"Well I was- sort of near the dimensional gates when something used the amulet"

The dimensional gates were- the other way of getting to other worlds… only you could never figure out where you would end up. And if the amulet was used chances are you'd be dragged for the ride.

Sparx groaned. Allison gave a nervous smile and Sparx looked at her with her hands on her hips.

" Does the word 'dangerous' mean anything to you or does it fly over your head like your intelligence". Sparx was furious.

If there was one thing that were was more dangerous than Random going off the edge and Kilobyte combined. And that was the old dares used every cycle. Go to the dimensional gates and stand there for an hour. Sparx had done it but that was besides the point.

Allison had given up the reasoning and had dropped her gaze to the floor. "I am sorry Elaya".

Sparx ignored Mark's questioning look and sent one that said, ' You are my friend, but if you ever call me Elaya you are going to wish Kilobyte had won'. Mark gulped in fear. Sparx turned back to Allison who cringed under the harsh look .

" It's Sparx, Allison nobody calls me that unless they want to get butt kicked", Sparx stopped speaking to let that sink in to the girl who was unconsciously twisting a loose strand of hair in nervousness.

" You have made this situation very complicated by being here". At this Allison looked at Sparx, confusion in her eyes.

"What situation? " asked Allison.

Sparx groaned. Why had she said that? A cackle filled the air as loud as it was hated. Lord Fear entered the tower followed by a woman with famillar red bleeding eyes, and a dress that emphasized her near white skin.

Random muttered "Distortion' under his breath and his metal claw clinked in the desire to hurt Fear bad.

Allison yelped and started backing towards Sparx who looked at Lord Fear with a sneer in her voice.

"I feel sorry for you boneman, lose Illusion and now you are stuck with the try hard", Sparx shrugged notualantly . "Sucks to be you".

"Really _Elaya_, you need to work on cleaning out that mouth of yours" said Distortion, mocking Sparx.

The time mistress shimmered and then suddenly she was next to Allison pulling her hair so she could not move. Mark mouthed to Sam to stay where she was and walked slowly in the shadow towards Distortion pulling on the lightning cannon.

"_Someone_ could get hurt" murmured Distortion, running a long black fingernail down Allison's face. Where the nail had dug deep, there was a light blue glow as a crimson line of blood formed.

Mark aimed and fired a bolt at Distortion who let Allison go in shock, who then dove to the safety of under the desk.

Distortion looked at Mark with hatred, " _Foolish Mortal_" and raised her hands as the air shimmered.

Mark froze where he was as did Sam and Chuck. Sparx seemed to move in slow motion to try and grab the sword of Jacob, but Distortion walked over and picked it up.

Random was slowly inching towards Fear who lazily used Staffhead to hurl the knight into a corner. Allison seemed to be trying to get out and help was slowly emerging.

Lord Fear was pleased. Distortion's ability to slow time town and speed it up to a limited degree came in handy. Fear walked to Mark and pointed Staffhead at him, as the frog bat like creature laughed.

"Congratulations m'lordship" it simpered.

Fear gave an almighty cackle . "Good bye you pathetic mortal, forever! ".

The green beam shimmered and shot towards Mark but it was deflected by a blue powerful lightning bolt and hit Distortion in the leg who hissed in pain and the time spell was broken.

Ace Lightning came down from the ceiling with a soft noise as he landed between Mark and Fear. A cold hatred was in his eyes after he made sure his sidekick was alright and turned to Fear powering up a big one.

Lord Fear and Distortion bolted out, Fear limping towards the ice cream truck and Distortion sped up. Sparx grabbed Ace to stop him following as did Mark.

Sam and Chuck stood there, not entirely sure of what had just happened as Allison stood up quietly. What was with Ace, the rigid control she normally felt on his emotions was gone and a mixture of grief and hatred was so strong that she was scared. What was wrong with her brother.

"Ace? " asked Allison tentatively trying not to upset him. Ace looked at Allison for a brief moment and the went to the office room and closed the door.

Sparx walked to Allison and began to tell her about Ace. And Illusion. About the new enemies that had appeared. Sam listened as well, filling in the blanks of where Mark had been, what he had been doing.

Allison began to ask Sparx why Ace would break the code and Mark felt a headache coming on.

Mark walked towards the door , opened it and looked back at Sam.

And walked away.

* * *

Mark had reached his front door before he remembered he had went to talk sense into Ace and decided to leave that task to another day. As he opened the door he saw his parents talking to…… Felicity!

What the hell was Lady Illusion doing here?!!!!!

* * *

**---To Be Continued---**


	5. Fitting In

A.N Disclaimer: If you have gotten this far and still think I own Ace Lightning you are 100 % wrong. I do not own Ace Lightning. I do own my handwriting, which is worse than my grammar.

In any case, for your information: I watched ace lightning and discover in 2001. The first Ace Lightning fic I wrote seriously was Fate, Destiny and Hope, which is A.U to this story in a few ways. I digress, so on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 5. Fitting In**

* * *

_First say to yourself what you would be; and then do what you have to do._

_-Epictetus_

* * *

" So let me get this straight. Lady Illusion is living in your house, and near the amulet and she still has amnesia!"

Even through a computer screen, Pete sounded shocked. Mark had to admit he did not blame him, all the other issues to do with his secret life paled in comparison with that.

Mark adjusted the camera.

" I guess things have gotten complicated, even for my life."

Even over the Internet Mark could tell Pete was fighting a laugh. He knew himself that it was the understatement of the year.

Pete composed himself and looked more serious. "How are you going to handle Sam being here now that she's home full time and Kat". Mark shrugged.

"I don't know, besides for some reason or another Kat is ignoring me completely. It took all I had to get her on the phone last night and tell her Random's idea and when I asked what was wrong she hung up on me!" Mark was beginning to get angry about it too. What could he have done to her?

Pete nodded knowingly, " Sometimes girls get really weird for no reason, anyway what's his idea?"

" That while Allison is here, it would be a good idea to get her to go to our school so it doesn't concern people and because the last thing we need is to get the authorities curious about a teenager that doesn't go to school"

"And? " Pete asked as if there was more. Which there was.

"Random thinks that the last thing they need is her to see Ace losing it, he was the one who raised her after something happened to their parents". Pete leaned forward.

" I thought they were all videogame characters". Mark shrugged; it seemed too hard right now to dive into that as well. He often found himself longing that it was all just a game.

Because real life was that much more complicated.

* * *

_Sam's house, 7:59 am._

* * *

Allison smiled at Sam who was wearing a 'oh my god' expression. This getting the girl to go to school was an idea but at the moment the girl looked worse than a social retard. She had put a jacket on, put a dress over the jacket and to top it all off had put neon yellow knee-highs on. Kat who had been silent the entire time was laughing into a pillow.

"Listen, Allison," said Sam talking soothingly, putting her hands over the blonde's shoulders. " You did very good for your first try, but how about I show you something even better? " Kat looked up with a sarcastic expression on her face and kept her silence. Wise move in Sam's opinion.

After repeating to Allison what was going on in what order, she entered Sam's bathroom and left the two girls alone again.

" You could have helped"; exclaimed Sam in anger after Kat had murmured something about intelligence and cheerleaders.

The co-captain of the freshman basketball girl's team just shrugged. "I am not the fashion whiz". Sarcasm dripped from Kat's tone and Allison poked her head out. "Hey Kat would you please stop projecting your anger to Sam, I have not got the knack of shielding myself around humans and it is giving me an energy surge". She stepped out and Kat grimaced. Sam had done a good job in making Allison dress like all the other sheep from their school.

Only problem was Allison was just wearing a bright smile that looked as if she had mental problems.

Kat shook her head. "This is never going to work, no one is that stupid".

* * *

Thank god for small favors. Kat had forgotten how ignorant everyone was. If they had been the slightest bit observant they all would know about Ace Lightning.

Heather walked up to them giving Kat the usual look, but looking slightly more on edge than normal. She was still upset about the 'pig' incident, which someone had gotten a photo of -the 'covered in snot' after shot. Speaking of such things, after finding Cheseborough the authorities had discovered a weird chemical in his blood. So to make things worse they were all still stuck with the deranged science teacher.

" Hello Sam," she said ignoring Kat completely. "Who is this?"

_Oh no!_ thought Kat, they had not come up with an alias for Lightning yet. Damn it!

Allison stuck her hand out like Mark had told her to do around mortals. " I am Allison… _Laetryn_". Heather shook it giving Allison a weird look. "Where are you from, your accent is strange".

" She is from a small town in South Dakota somewhere, _really _remote", rushed Sam nodding towards Allison. Heather smiled in understanding.

"Well I'll be seeing you around, _someone_ has to tell you who the losers are", Heather spat the last words at Mark and Brett walked by and went off.

"Nice save Allison", whispered Kat. Allison tilted her head confused.

"It was Random's idea, Laetryn is the old language for Lightning and that's what he registered my name as".

The first bell rang. Sam looked at Allison as kids began to filter past rushing to get to class on time. " " We need to get your timetable".

Allison picked out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Sam and Kat. "Chuck-dude hacked into the school system, that was howthey got me enrolled".

Kat groaned. Allison was in Cheseborough's class now with her and Sam. The guy flipped at the mention of 'aliens' as he called him. Allison acted, well like someone from the sixth dimension. Which was the whole problem.

The three walked into the class just as the final bell rang and Cheseborough gave them a dark scowl. Someone had written 'loony tunes' on his car, which had just been fixed. Kat and Sam sat down when the science teacher waved them away.

"Now who is this latest miscreant joining us, hmm?" Allison offered her hand brightly but Cheseborough sneered and her smile faltered as her hand dropped. He then asked for her timetable.

Allison passed it to him, annoyed at his rudeness and her skin brushed his. A static shot zapped Cheseborough and he jumped back staring at her as if she had polka dots on her face.

" In y-your seat now… student" he stuttered his left eye beginning to twitch. Allison sat in the middle of Sam and Heather. He handed round a pop quiz at which everyone with the exception of Allison groaned until Sam nudged her to do the same.

Allison picked a pencil from her bag and looked at the questions frowning- they taught all kinds of science at the academy… but this had all been phrased in a way she didn't understand. She knew she could probably answer every question right… if she could figure out how to read them!

* * *

Ace Lightning dropped to the ground in front of the carnival, Sparx landing beside him off the lightning flash.

Sparx walked in front with the sword of Jacob in her hand yelling for Distortion.

"Hey Distortion you wrinkled up hag, come out here so I can give you a facelift with my sword". A venom filled hiss came from the haunted house and the time mistress stalked out her face filled with rage. Sparx pretended to be shocked.

"It's worse than I thought, your gonna need a head transplant". Distortion sent a slow time wave to the red headed knight who blasted it away. Ace stalked toward the haunted house yelling for Fear to show himself.

An eerie giggling filled the air.

"While google me sideways it's Ace Lightning" The Googler rolled at Ace who was knocked to the ground tasting dirt. He spun up and looked at the Googler.

Zip and Snip detached.

" Look it's an Ace Happy Meal" sniggered Zip the red puppet.

"Tasty" added Snip missing Ace's head and instead pulling out some hairs. "Extra Fries". Ace sent a lightning energy ball at the two puppets who were thrown back to their master.

"Where's Lord Fear, you maniacal menace? " demanded Ace angrily activation the lightning lance to show a point. The Googler just laughed its head off.

" Googler gets to play with Spacey Acey, while the sidekick gets it!" It broke off laughing and curled back into a ball and took advantage of the shocked Ace ramming him off his feet.

Over by the 'funhouse' Sparx blasted Distortion through the door. Distortion could only send weak time energy bursts at the moment because it took a full five days for her energy to recharge. Closing the door, it was welded shut and Sparx ran to Ace's side blasting the Googler and he disappeared back to his power point.

"That was a blast, let's find another evil to blast Ace… _Ace?_ Ace levitated into the air.

"It was a trap meant to distract us while Fear hit the school, his target is Mark and probably anyone who gets in his way". Sparx nodded quickly whistling for the 'flash.

It appeared and Sparx leaped on.

"Let's rock and roll! " Ace flew off and Sparx followed. Distortion appeared a moment after the knights had left, the Dirty Rat at her side.

"They sure fell for it Babe". Distortion grabbed the Rat by the throat her blackened, long talons of fingernails digging into the creature's throat.

"_Never, call me Babe, if you want to exist"_. The Dirty Rat nodded and Distortion let go smiling at the sky, red eyes reading triumph.

They would never spend another day in this dimension and the lady laughed a revolting throaty cackle like nails down a chalkboard much unlike Illusion's clear laugh or Sparx's.

It was grating and the Rat had to cover his ears. Or did it just to irriate the new lady.

* * *

It was the end of school and in all it was an okay day in Mark's book. Allison hadn't exposed herself and Cheseborough had not run down the halls shouting 'alien'. But the looks Kat were sending him had gotten on his nerves

Mark had had enough. He asked the others to stay where they were and half-pulled Kat around the corner.

"What is your problem? " he demanded. It had gone along long enough and if it continued for much longer Mark was going to go insane.

Kat looked at him, glaring.

"Is it that time of the month, because I seemed to have missed the memo", said Mark sarcastically and Kat gave Mark a dirty look.

"You know why" .

Mark shook his head, adjusting his bad on his shoulder. "No I don't, perhaps you could enlighten me".

Kat threw her hands up in exasperation. "I heard you. With Sam at the thunder tower".

Mark was confused. "I'll always care about her-". He was cut off when Kat put a hand up shaking her head. When she next spoke it was softer, tainted with confusion.

" I know now you don't mean to but just listen to yourself Hollander, you really care about her", Kat had her hand up as in to say keep quiet. "Now you can deny it till your blue in the face but you are an idiot for pretending not to care".

He looked down, feeling ashamed. Kat tilted his chin up and winked.

"Still friends?" Mark nodded smiling.

"How quaint". As Mark heard that voice he looked up knowing who it was._ Not again!_

Lord Fear was standing there with Anvil, in front of the ice cream truck. Mark gestured Kat to get behind him, dug into his band pulling out his lightning cannon and slipping it on. Fear just laughed.

"Go ahead you pathetic mortal, give it your best shot". Ace aimed and fired at Fear who lazily spun Staffhead around in a circle and a shield projected itself deflecting Mark's bolt right back and Mark and Kat had to duck to avoid getting hit.

Hearing the commotion Sam, Chuck and Allison ran around the corner spotting Fear and his shield.

Chuck called out to Mark

"Careful, Lord Fear somehow got his hands on a shield upgrade". Sam looked at Chuck with a raised eyebrow. Playing catch up 101 was hard especially when she had for two years avoided learning anything about the game.

Fear laughed insanely. "Your finished, you mortal fool". He fired upon Mark just as a pink bolt deflected it. Sparx swung in, laughing. "Nice try Boneman". Anvil swung at

Sparx, hitting the flash and sending the knight and her ride into the wall. Ace flew at Fear head on, eyes flashing in a berserk rage but was thrown off landing on Sparx.

"Get off Ace 'cause you're no lightweight!" yelled Sparx. Fear laughed and gestured Anvil to follow him to the ice cream truck.

"Next time Lightning, you will be finished but not before I destroy Illusion in front of you". They drove off laughing.

Ace went to follow but Mark called his name, and he turned to see a bolt fired at him. He looked at Mark who was decidedly furious.

" Stop it now Ace, this has gone on long enough". Ace opened and closed his mouth a few times saying nothing for a minute, "But Kid.." Mark shook his head.

" Illusion gave up a lot to save you and this is how you repay her, if she didn't have amnesia she would be the one yelling but I guess it had to be me".

Ace seemed to shake, not with fear but shock.

" Amnesia?" Mark nodded.

"Here, stuck in mortal form, but safe in my house. I tried to tell you but you just were not listening" Mark sighed. "Not to me… you always tell me a hero is meant to rely on their teammates, that we're supposed to do right- you haven't Ace, and it's not your emotions that have been out of control… it's been you"

Ace slumped against the wall and not just because the burden of Illusion being in another dimension or oblivion had been weighing on him.

"Kid", started Ace. Mark looked up warily. "Mark…" Ace corrected himself.

"What?"

"You are a true friend… and a partner any knight would want watching their back. It was never just about Illusion, after what happened to her, I was afraid that you, Chuck dude or Sparx could be next"

Mark smiled. "You are allowed to worry about your friends, the point is not letting the worry control you"

* * *

**---To Be Continued---**

* * *

I finished. Yes! Okay I know it was way late. And believe me I'm sorry. Anyway next time in this story; Ace Lightning: Once Upon a Time, All that you knew will be shattered. All that has been will be destroyed. A battle will be fought. It's loss could cost the knights the final battle. Somebody. Might. Die. It is no longer just a game in Chapter Six- Fatal Error.

Melodramatic, I know but it fits.

See ya!


	6. Fatal Error

A.N: I do not own Ace Lightning, okay peoples? This is a long chapter, but do not stop half way through just to flame me. It will make sense at the end. Brownie points to anyone who instantly guesses what's happening in the beginning and not just the obvious. Have exchanged quote for poem for this chapter. Please tell me if this works. Oh and with the lightning knight language? Some of it is pure original like Laetryn for lightning, nothing implied by the way. And some is a mix of Latin such as _malus _for evil. 

Chapter Six- Fatal Error

_All that is necessary for the triumph of_

_Evil is for good men to do nothing._

_-_

Part One 

**Before The Dawn**

There was something comforting in the morning for Duff Kent when it was still dark, curled up with Mr. Huckleberry on the old couch he had converted into a bed.

That meant no demented monsters were going to disturb him. They would either be doing something, he didn't know if they slept even after all this time of being stuck with them or holding meetings forbidden for Duff's inclusion.

That's what they were holding now.

Lord Fear stalked out in front of his minions and allies. He was not a happy villain to say the least. Thwarted by one thing after another. If not Ace Lightning it was something else or the pathetic sidekick- speaking of which…

"Why can't we just kill the boy," Distortion complained, "He is weak, vulnerable and practically easier than target practice-" She broke off, grabbing behind her clutching the Dirty Rat by one ear with her long, black taloned fingernails.

"It would be easier than destroying the Rat". Dirty Rat whimpered as her grip tightened. The time mistress disdainfully let him go and he flew over to just above Lord Fear.

"Because of Lightning" Fear swirled around and blasted Pigface in the behind, making it jump from the garbage can the foul creature had been rooting around in. Pigface groaned and Lord Fear gave a groan of disgust.

"It is too much of a risk just yet, but do not worry". Fear grinned, an awful sight. " An opportunity will present itself and we will be able to destroy him and Lightning's will at the same time". Staffhead piped up.

"Begging your pardon m'lordship but if Lightning figures it out…" Lord Fear cackled.

"But that's the sweet irony of it, my faithful staff. He will, when there is nothing _he can do_".

The mixture of laughing, cackling and weird noises that followed made Duff clutch Mr. Huckleberry tighter. He had another session with the good doctor in a few days and hopefully he would prescribe some really strong sleeping pills for him. The noises got louder.

Yes, really, really strong.

---

_A darkness has taken over. Mark Hollander is standing in the Conestoga High school hallway and the bell has run. People walk past him as if they don't see him._

_Sam walks by, seeming to talk to herself. "Mark", her voice is monotone with no expression on his face. " We need to talk after class". She walks away and he can't even follow. Chuck and Allison walk by, the blonde with a bright pink flower on a clip in her hair. Heather walks after them. "This can't be happening". She says impassively. Then screaming starts. All around._

Mark wrenched himself up, sweat dripping off his forehead. His breathing had been heavy as if he had been running a marathon. Mark put one of his hands in front of his face and was surprised to find it shaking.

It had been another one of his freaky dreams. The last one had been a year and a half before, about being captured and chased. It had all happened like his dream, and Mark had hoped it had gone forever. What did this one mean? It was more unnerving that the last one, which had turned out to be true.

In any case dwelling on his dreams was the last of his concerns at the moment. Especially when all it probably meant was that Chuck was going to throw up again. That would send people screaming all days of the week.

Mark yawned tiredly glancing at his alarm clock; it was six in the morning anyway there was no sense in going back to sleep. He walked over to his computer and clicked it on. And while he was up he might as well send a message to Pete.

--------------------------------

2 hours later.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with Allison, trying desperately not to start banging her head on the table's surface. Her parents had busy careers and were usually gone by five thirty so it made her the perfect teacher. Oh joy.

"What exactly to you do at school in your… dimension?" she asked after Allison had sounded scandalized at the idea of disrespecting a teacher. Her explanation was all the teachers at the Knight academy were Knights who had numerous achievements such as saving the fifth dimension and so on. They were idolized by the trainee students and not terrorized.

Sam was about to explain about Human teachers and their inadequacies, when the entrance of her older brother Troy stopped her. He grunted at her and went to the fridge.

There was no risk of him having overheard anything. He had a hangover and generally walked around with his fingers in his ears first thing in the morning. He was in his first year at the local college and went to frat parties. Which was kind of funny since he was a Law student and all, but he was trying to improve his dating record from the high school total of two, one of the girls turning out to be gay. All it did was make him the victim of fraternity pranks.

After drinking some milk from the carton he walked out of the room. Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to her Earth challenged 'student' who was wincing.

" Ouch, stupid empathy hangover". Sam smiled and then after a moment, frowned.

"How do you know what a hangover is?"

Allison gave a small sigh.

"Sparx's drinking games that she gets Ace and Random to play… not pretty". Sam grinned at the mental picture she got of that.

" Must be fun".

"Not when Ace declares his undying love for Random and Random's drunken evil side takes over and tries to destroy anything the colour pink" Allison said giving a half smile.

"Like the inaccurate replica flower in my hair".

Sam groaned. "It's a hair clip, call it a hair clip".

There was a knock at the door and Sam got up after telling Allison to stay where she was.

She opened the door to find Mark standing there. "Hey" she said shortly and turned around leaving the door open for him to get in. Sam walked back into the room followed by Mark.

He saw the pink flower in her hair as Allison turned around. "Hello Mark" she said. Mark just stared at the hair clip. Not again, please not this time, he begged to himself.

Sam looked at Mark whose face had gone ashen. "Mark, are you alright?" Mark composed himself and nodded. The last thing she needed to know was that he was going barmy. That was the only thing that could explain his stupid dreams. Maybe he and Cheseborough could share a room together in the Loomis loony bin.

"I'm fine Sam". Mark sighed. "Ready to go". She nodded at him and grabbed her bag and gestured to Allison to stand up and go with them. Sam paused for a moment. "You did the homework, right Allison?"

Allison nodded brightly, but then got a confused look on her face. " Yes, however the one for English didn't make sense".

Sam had a sinking feeling. "What do you mean?"

"How can stars fight?" she asked.

Ten minutes later Sam, Mark and Allison were getting into the bus. The essay about Star Wars and character development (the teacher was a sci-fi nut) or the 'stars fighting' had been torn up much to Allison's dismay.

Chuck had been scandalized to hear that she knew nothing about the saga of which he had every computer game imaginable and was helping her rewrite her essay. Sam was sitting in the seat in front and Mark and Brett were in the seat behind Chuck and Allison.

True to his word, Mark had told Brett the truth about everything. It helped to have someone to talk to. Chuck was fine and all but Chuck tended to be way obsessed with computer games that got to be very irritating after awhile. Of course he didn't take Brett around the thunder tower very often. Sparx hadn't appreciated the remark about her chest even less than the one Mark had made when he had first met her. To Brett's defense he was a typical teenage guy. Sparx didn't buy it though and Brett had pretty much had to run as fast as he could out of there.

"So, now that I am a bachelor again we can roam together in search of the flowers". Mark gave Brett a confused look. "The what?"

Brett gave him a conspiratorial wink "You know, the ladies". He grinned over at one of their female classmates.

That girl glared at him and turned to her friend, ignoring Brett completely. Mark nodded in agreement; hoping this would get him out of actually having to tell his friend he had no intention on looking for a new girlfriend.

"It's too bad Ace doesn't blend in, he could join us". Sometimes Mark felt as if Ace with all his quirks, acted way more normally than his human friends did.

The bus came to a halt outside Conestoga High, and Sam got up. "Mark?" she said, tapping him on the shoulder. "We need to talk after class". All Mark could do was nod dumbly as the blood drained from his face. Brett mistook it for something else entirely.

"You still into Sam, I could give you some pointers" he offered to Mark who got up really quickly to get out of the bus. Odd, considering whom they had first.

Heather was waiting at the gate for Sam and Kat, sneering at Mark as he went to walk past. Allison brushed against Mark and her pendant fell out, brushing his skin. It glowed an intense blue shimmer for an instant and then it went back to its normal gold, yellow colour.

"Nice jewelry" said Heather sarcastically rolling her eyes. Flashing accessories had gone out in the seventies but some people seemed to just be ignorant.

Very, very tragic.

---

"And so" Cheseborough said glaring at his students. "Can any one of you hooligans tell me what is the difference between a dominant and recessive characteristic is, hmm".

No one put their hand up bar Chuck and Allison. Cheseborough sighed. "Put your hands down! Does anyone besides the classes _limited _brain trust know the answer?"

Allison gave Cheseborough a dark look but kept quiet.

" I'll try to explain this so you can understand with your meager minds, when you have a recessive characteristic like Hollander's blue eyes which are pretty vacant you need both of those alleles to be for blues eyes, a dominant characteristic would however cover the blue and what you would get is brown eyes for example…"

Whatever Cheseborough was going to say next was cut off by the door to the classroom opening and a frenzied young man burst in with a revolver. His green eyes were glaring hatefully at Cheseborough.

"You ruined my life", the young man said in a quiet, insane whisper. The science teacher looked at him shaking.

"I did-d nn't do anything to y-you Daniel…"

Cheseborough was cut off as the man slammed his hand onto the desk.

"I was going to an Ivy league, then you failed my year mark when I didn't have a single question wrong. No college will even look at me!"

"That must be sad", said Allison sincerely and Daniel turned around and pointed the gun at her... "He is not a very efficient teacher"

Her words made him smile and lower the gun slightly. "You ain't wrong about that". Allison's words gave Heather an idea. "Yes" Heather, added. "If you kill him we are not going to miss him much, the class A psychopath" she said contemptuously.

Daniel turned his back, where Mark and Chuck were sitting and Mark slowly started to edge out of his chair.

"He always was flunking us on purpose". Heather leaned forward, now very much in her element. "Yeah well now he babbles on about aliens". Mark was out of his chair now and quietly walking towards Daniel.

"Always knew one day the Chessey would lose it" he said arrogantly. Daniel gave Cheseborough a predatory grin and raised his gun towards the teacher as Mark was just behind him.

Then it went wrong. A teacher who was walking by opened the door and let out a scream, making Daniel turn around and his gun went off hitting Mark. At first it felt to him as if Anvil hit him in the chest and the world tilted backwards.

Several things happened at once. Some of the kids in the class started screaming and Allison hit the guy with a spark of lightning, stunning him slightly. Heather hit Daniel in the head with her fist, exactly how her karate teacher had showed her laying him out. "This can't be happening," said Heather half in shock looking at Mark. Kat who had been very isolated walked to Heather and shook her.

"Snap out of it" yelled Kat pulling out a cellphone. "What's the number of this damn country town's hospital system?"

Mark felt a warmth on his chest and a dark spot was spreading outwards. Sam took off her sweater and put it on Mark's chest. "It's going to be alright," she said putting on a false smile.

Mark didn't understand why everyone was so worried, he just felt so tired and he wished everyone would just leave him alone so Mark could just close his eyes even though a voice in his head was telling him that was the last thing he should do.

"Knew… what happening… I before" Sam put a finger to his lips. "Save it, tell me later.

Allison tilted her head. "Why are you so worried Samantha, can't he just power up again?" Sam turned slightly and snapped at Allison.

"He is human, Allison and if Mark dies he isn't coming back _ever_, _got that_?" Allison nodded her face crestfallen.

"The ambulance is on it's way" Kat said pulling Allison away. "You have to keep him awake" Allison said quietly as she moved away.

Sam swallowed and was startled when Mark gripped her arm strongly, his hand shaking. "How… bad?" Sam looked at his chest; she had been avoiding it. The blood was not stopping and the bullet had hit dead centre, making a bloody hole on his chest like some sort of monster. She flinched giving Mark the answer. "Sorry"

Sam glared at him. " You are going to be fine so that I can yell at you for getting shot" Mark gave a slight smile, his white teeth a now reddish colour.

Across the room, Kat punched in a familiar number. "Hey, Ace its Kat. Something had happened…"

---

**Part Two.**

**What does not kill you…**

There are some things that go unsaid. Like this. The doctor's face told it all to Sam and the others. Sam felt her heart stop. No, her inner voice was saying. It can't happen, to Mark. Not now, after everything. The doctor's tag read J. Navarro, an observation Sam's mind made trying to distract itself.

"His parents are unreachable". Felicity nodded. Illusion had arrived shortly after the hospital had rung the Hollander house, racing to the town's only hospital. "His parents are at an accountant retreat, I can't reach them until tomorrow".

Felicity looked distressed. Sam wondered if some of the worry came from the actual Illusion. Did Lady Illusion care about Mark? Was there still things left unsaid?

"What's happening" asked Sam, the note of hysteria in her voice barely noticeable.

The doctor looked away and Allison, who had been quiet, stirred and left rapidly. Heather rolled her eyes and tapped Sam on the shoulder. "I'll go with her".

Sam fought back tears that threatened to engulf her.

Every little thing seemed to be a nail in Mark's coffin. Every look, feeling and event seemed to seal his fate.

"I am sorry there's nothing we can do".

"What?" The exclamation came from Chuck. "No way. There is no way that he can die, what about operations, transplants?"

Navarro shook his head. The doctor had gray hair, his features suggesting he be of Native American descent.

"I wish that were possible but Mark's blood type is rare. AB negative. So when his heart gives in from the stress off the bullet in the heart wall, the septum there will be nothing we can do. There is no donor available".

Brett swore as Kat hid her face behind her hair as she tuned away letting out a choked sob.

"Doc, you can't just stand there and not do anything", Brett spat. His voice was trembling.

"The only thing that can be done now is to make sure that he is in no pain, and to take the chance to say good bye. Again I am sorry but there is nothing I can do". The doctor walked away, and Sam glanced at the other and walked into the room where Mark was.

The intensive care room was full of machines that beeped constantly, annoyingly but that was okay. It meant Mark was still here. Mark was hooked up to a ventilator, the pumps working constantly keeping him alive. He would have looked peaceful, if not for the face that was death warmed over or the blood.

Sam swallowed hard. The nurse in there nodded silently and walked out. "If anything happens press the call button". She nodded and sat on the chair next to Mark's bed.

" Heather admitted she was wrong," Sam said, trying to put a note of amusement in her voice. "So you can't die, you need to rub it in".

"Damn it Mark, we all need you and you are just going to leave us… I need you". Sam gave into the tears.

There never was enough time, was the thought going through Sam's head. Not enough time.

**---**

Hospitals always were bad places. Even Allison knew that, and she was not even human. She had excused herself to wait outside for Ace. Dying was not an issue in the sixth dimension, you either healed or went to oblivion.

That had been the way of things since after _it_ had happened. Something she and Ace never talked about. Their parents or _her_. Ever. Allison had been too young to remember what it was like to really lose someone and now feeling it, she knew it wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was also the feeling the hospital gave her too.

"So this is where you are". Allison turned and saw Heather. "You don't look like a freak."

"I'm not!" Heather nodded, looking skeptical. "You know, you can go back in there".

Allison shook her head vehemently and looked out across the almost empty parking lot. "No".

"The doctors say the bullet lodged itself in the heart wall, the septum thing". Allison stared at Heather in shock. "Stop it!"

Heather gave Allison a dark look. "Hiding out here won't change anything"

"At least if I don't see it, it won't hurt so much".

Heather did the only logical thing she could do. She hit the other girl across the face hard. Allison drew hand to the red mark on her face.

"It hurts doesn't it, just like Mark dying".

"You don't understand, Zoar there is nothing I can do" said Allison near hysteria. "And even if I had all the powers of the amulet, it couldn't save him because he's only human … his body wouldn't handle that kind of energy and I can't stand the fact there is nothing anyone can do!"

"I'm sorry" Heather said. "I just don't want Mark to die, even if I was angry with him. It wasn't his fault with us…"

"How touching".

Lord Fear stood there, a hideous grin stretching across his skull. The Staffhead crowed and hopped to them. "Now there'll be none of that shouting, or the sidekick dies sooner than he already will".

Heather looked at Allison with a look of defeat in her eyes. "Fine, what do you want".

Fear gestured to the ice cream truck. It turned out they had finally realized to turn the noise of Mr. Whippy off for sneak attacks.

"After you".

---

"So any idea what to expect, you are the knight" asked Heather glancing at their surroundings with distaste. They were in a metal cage on some sort of stage in the Carnival. It was deserted; the only thing near them was a demented looking rhino that Allison had called 'Anvil'.

It wasn't so smart, but it was going to make things hard to get out of here. As if would not be hard enough. The haunted house was right near them and occasionally; Heather heard a demented laugh. Just her luck to be captured by funny farm rejects.

Allison smiled apologetically

"Trainee only, and …actually this is my first time"

Heather stared at her companion is shock. This was just great. Not a few hours ago she had virtually no idea this insane video game even existed. Now Heather was a prisoner of some evil freak with a girl who was about as much use as a blown light bulb. Allison looked away blowing strand of her hair away from her face. "But that doesn't mean I don't know what's happening, we are bait".

Heather looked at Allison. "How do you figure"

"Instead of stashing us in there, Lord Fear left us out here for the world to see"

"That does not make any sense, this Ace guy will be busy with Mark and wouldn't this just be a waste of time?"

The other girl was about to answer when a deep cackle filled the air. Lord Fear had just exited the house and heard part of what had been said last. It was clear that he was amused but that wasn't all, Allison could detect a small trace of satisfaction- the ultimate kind when you succeed at something. She wasn't stupid enough to think that it was capturing them. Ace was busy with Mark, and would want to stay by his friend's side as long as possible. So any rescue attempt would be well thought out and executed. Fear was not foolish and he would know that. So why…

"Isn't this brilliant, I have won and you fools don't even know how!"

" You didn't hurt Mark, a human did that" said Heather, her voice full of contempt. Allison's eyes widened in shock. What was Heather thinking antagonizing the monster? They needed an escape plan, not a journey to death and oblivion respectively.

"But I shall be the one to stop Lightning from saving the pathetic side kick… and dealing him a blow that will destroy that arrogant super zero and he will know that he is responsible for what he didn't see…" Fear stopped himself, smiling darkly. "I don't want to spoil the surprise". He strode off with his staff stroking his ego.

"You are simply amazing, mileage, absolutely genius…"

Lord Fear knew something they didn't! Something that could save Mark, but what could it possibly be? Allison wrinkled her nose and looked at Anvil and closed her eyes. "What are you doing giving up?"

The blond shook her head and stared at Anvil, focusing. Empathy could be used to transfer emotion but it was hard and Allison would manage very little but hopefully it would be enough.

"No why would I?" Allison said seriously in a loud voice. " Anvil is nothing to make you want to give up, it's too weak". Now normally Anvil was at least not dumb enough to respond to that goading. But Allison had sent a strong irritation derivative from her feelings of inadequacy at not being able to help Mark. Even a little had helped negate what intelligence Anvil did have.

Anvil roared. "ANVIL NOT WEAK, ANVIL STRONG. ANVIL WILL SHOW PUNY GIRL STRONG". It hit the cage with enough force to break it and send it onto the grass. Heather and Allison fell together in a heap and looked at each other.

"Run!" The pair ran, Heather keeping up with Allison due to her rigorous physical training and owing to the fact that Allison had no extrahuman speed. But they still wouldn't make it unless they had a little more speed.

Heather spied the ice cream truck open and pointed to it to her companion. Duff Kent was arguing with a flying rat, his key clipped to his pocket. Allison hit the rat with her weak jolt of electricity, stunning it and Heather wrenched the keys off Duff after hitting him in the solar plexus making the man keel over.

"Can you operated the vehicle" Allison asked.

Heather nodded. "Well, I got an A in driver's Ed unlike Hollander". She inserted the key and started the truck; reversing over the rat and making it disappear into the gargoyle.

"Perfect" said Heather smugly.

A beam of green energy hit the truck. Heather accelerated hard driving through the gates breaking them.

---

Apart from a few of the hospital's staff and some visitors, the hospital cafeteria was pretty deserted which was unsurprising since it was right after the lunch hour. Kat and Brett were sitting at one of the tables and Chuck was at one of the closest vending machines. It was very quiet and unnerving.

" Sold out of Twinkies, that's not fair"

Brett looked at Chuck in disgust. "I think we have more than candy to worry about Chuck, why are you obsessing over that stupid candy bar instead of…" Chuck cut Brett off, for once speaking up for himself without any help. The last year with Ace and Mark had helped him become stronger. And Chuck Mugel was never going to be walked over again. Not when his friend Mark, the one who had always told him to stand up for himself was in a hospital bed.

" The day Mark when no one else, not even you dude would be my friend, became my friend. He changed my life. I had this candy that day and it seemed like it was good luck you know?"

Brett muttered an apology and looked down at his hands.

Kat walked to the machine and walked Chuck back to their table and sat him down. The computer expert seemed as if he was at a loss to talk and then found the words.

"Even after everything, Mark somehow made it okay. Whether it was my favorite game becoming real, or whatever. He was always there for me, man. It sounds weird but I thought if I could get that candy bar then everything would be okay". He began to cry softly. Brett gingerly patted him on the back.

Kat winced and spoke carefully choosing her next words with great care. It was clear she didn't want to tale about whatever at the moment, playing with the cheap tablecover.

"I know this is a bad time to bring it up and I'm as worried about Mark as the rest of you but have you considered the other problem?"

Brett who looked away from Chuck frowned in confusion. "What other problem can there be Kat".

"If Mark dies… look every time the world's been at risk it has been Mark's contributions that have made a vital difference…" Kat fingered the amulet in her hands. Sam had gotten it off Mark just before the ambulance and had given in to Kat. Sam hadn't wanted to hold it at all. Kat gave a weak smile as Chuck got a slightly offended look. "No offence to anyone here of course, but none of us could ever replace Mark, he is truly one of a kind, Mark is a better person without even trying".

Chuck smiled and Brett leaned over and squeezed Kat's shoulder.

" I know" Brett said. "Chuck you are right, until Mark came we were horrible. Mark gave Sam up to save the damn world, he thought to try to save Cheseborough and everyone when the rest of us were shaking in our seats". He slammed his fist on the table making everything shake. " Mark shouldn't die like this. Saving the world from evil monsters, maybe. Dying because some whack job failed school so he got a gun and went to kill a teacher but got Mark instead just cos' he was trying to save us, No way!"

"And we can't even return the favour". Kat spoke quietly with a note of anger in her voice, directed to herself.

The three stopped talking silence once again a steady companion. The ticking of the old clock could be heard, and each second seemed to be a fight against time.

A fight they were losing.

----

Sam was sitting alone silently by Mark's bed; alone when there was a tapping at the window. She turned to see Ace Lightning.

Mixed feelings coursed through her. Did Mark's fight against the evils give him the bravery to try to stop the gunman in the classroom? Was that Ace's fault? It could be that it was not.

Sometimes it was nobody's fault and out of anyone's control. Had this been inevitable?

Regardless how she felt, Sam opened the window allowing the superhero in.

"How's he doing?" asked Ace his voice full of all too human concern. Sam felt sorry for him then. How do you tell someone like Ace that Mark was dying? That there was almost no hope of him living past today and that the fight, this final battle was lost.

"Mark… he's not going to-" Sam glanced at Mark and her words faltered. How could she say they were going to lose Mark? "I'm just going outside" she said in a rush and left the room.

Ace was at an impasse. What could he do? Mark was not even able to hear him.

"Hey kid,

What could he say? Nothing seemed right, for this moment.

'It's never about what we want, young one'. Ace's mentor, Loren Whipstaff had once told him. 'As heroes we can only do so much, and sometimes we have no say in stopping bad things. The thing is to fight the things we can change so that in someway we can make up for the people, the places and the worlds we couldn't save'

For anything bad, Mark had always found a way to fix it. To, even go beyond fixing it. Ace wasn't ignorant. He knew Mark had given up a lot for this, and he had pushed him further knowing what it was costing Mark.

If Ace had gone easy, tried to minimize the affect of the fights on Mark's life he wouldn't have survived the first time the evils had the full amulet. Mark had grown from a young teenager; confused about everything to a Lightning Knight who put knights with many times the experience- and powers to shame. If anyone deserved a reprieve from reality it was Mark.

"You are not meant to do this kid," said Ace. " You are meant to live a long life, to have a life. How can I save the world without you?"

"Are you okay dear?" A voice disturbed Ace from outside. When Sam awnsered it filled Ace with dread. One of the hospital mortals that worked here might come in which meant he would have to leave.

But Ace Lightning was not leaving his friend, his sidekick's side. Ace was not going to leave Mark alone. He couldn't even think of it but if the person came in then they would see Ace. "I _won't_ leave you"; he muttered glancing at Mark his eyes oddly shining.

The door opened and the person, a nurse walked in Sam on her tail. The nurse saw Ace.

"Now who are you" she asked normally and calmly. Ace didn't understand why wasn't she screaming or going hysterical. Sam was looking at him with barely concealed shock.

Ace caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped.

He looked… human. In Ace's reflection, a human male who looked as if he were in his mid twenties stared back at him as real as he was. Was this for real?

"Uh, this is Mark's… Uncle!" Sam said improvising, her kook at Ace told him to play around. Ace nodded and the nurse tutted sympathetically, believing it instantly for some reason and then frowning. "What is with the video game look?" Ace still had his lightning knight uniform only it looked like ordinary materials, like Chuck when he'd escaped from the sixth dimension where the Master Programmer had put him.

"He's just been at a… a gamer convention". The nurse nodded.

"I see, well I'll just leave you two alone with him".

Sam turned to Ace after she was sure the nurse left the room and could no longer hear a conversation. "How did you do that" Ace looked thoughtful.

"It wasn't meant to happen yet".

"Yet?"

Ace caught her confusion and explained. " Certain superhumans, like infants, telepaths, empaths such as Allison or morphers such as Lady Illusion can change their dimension set instantly. That's the appearance of their body in a dimension. For the rest of us it takes at least three years to disguise our selves, I don't understand"

"I think I do," said Sam. "You care about Mark, and you obviously were going to risk exposure to stay by his side. That must have helped it along".

"But it can't help Mark". Sam pitied the superhero. He had little experience with loss and grief or anything in those human terms.

"No, it can not. But being here for Mark… so he's not alone when it… it happens that's the best thing- the only thing we can do".

Sam swallowed. "And hope against all hope that our presence can make him hold on that little bit longer".

"Being here can do that?" said Ace in a sense of wonder.

"That and more".

It occurred to Ace Lightning then, that for all their advances as superhuman and all their history that they didn't know everything. That maybe some knowledge, some things could not be acquired through time, or through a show of heroism.

Sometimes it had to come down to a few things. How strong your will is and how much a fight means to you as a person. That maybe in someway mortals… humans were better than them, because they relied on their heard while the superhumans trained themselves to control those emotions. The emotions were still there but more reserved, seen as a weakness to lose control. But that was wrong because emotions were not a weakness. They were strength, stronger than any other power.

Just hold on, Ace begged Mark in his mind.

There were no words that could describe what Mark was to Ace. He couldn't even put a name on the feeling and he didn't thing anyone could. But Ace Lightning knew he just couldn't lose Mark, and something inside him told him there was an answer, a way to save one of the people that were closest to him.

But he just didn't know.

And it was tearing him apart.

---

That poor, poor ice cream truck. It had thought it had seen it's worst day when Lord Fear or even worse the Dirty Rat and Pigface were driving it, but no. It now had a new tormentor, by the name of Heather Hoffs.

Allison had a green tinge on her face.

"I thought you said you could drive a car", she said weakly.

Heather scowled at her and put her foot down on the accelerator. "This is a truck, anyway I am getting the hang of it".

A jolt was felt as they went up on the curve as Heather was distracted by a weird sound at the back of the truck. A letterbox went flying in the air as Heather wrenched the truck back on to the road. Allison picked up on Heather's concern and looked behind the curtain and jumped. "Zombie, great" she said thumping her head on the seat. Heather braked the car.

" Why does all of y'all keep calling me a zombie, I am the walkin' dead". Heather crawled over to the back of the truck and loud thumping could be heard. Finally the back of the truck opened as Heather tipped the name challenged 'zombie' out of the truck.

She climbed back into the front, frowning slightly. "That reminds me, Mark was acting weirder than usual today- you notice anything?"

"He did feel different" The truck started up again slower this time.

"_Feel different_?"

Allison shrugged. "I'm an empath, I can sense people's emotions. Anyway Mark felt overly worried for a typical mortal day at an education-"Heather waved her off.

"What-ever, I just know that something is annoying me and funnily enough it's not you"

"Did you just verbally insult me?"

"Whoa, real fast on the uptake aren't ya".

They pulled up at Mark's house five minutes later. Heather glared at the dials on the dashboard. " This stupid thing's out of oil, I have to change it if we are going to make it to the observatory"

"Thunder Tower". Heather winced. "Who were the idiots that gave it that lame name?"

"Ace and Mark. And it is not lame".

The Hollander house was very quiet, the front door unlocked.

It wasn't a question of getting permission to enter or anything else. Lord Fear had known something they didn't something that could make the difference between Mark living or dying. And Heather just knew that the answer had to be here. It just had to be. But she had better make sure that they were not just chasing after a non-existent miracle.

"Is there any chance that Lord Fear was just playing a very sick game and there is no way to save Mark, you are the one who would know, you do that weird feeler thing". Allison shook her head.

" No, he was very pleased with himself over what he was doing as well as confident we wouldn't get it. And it is not called a 'feeler thing'". Heather just shook her head and looked at a framed photo of the Hollanders. Something nagged at the back of her mind, like something Heather had forgotten. In the photo, Mark and his parents were sitting outside on the grass in the backyard and it was obvious by the clearness of the picture it had been a fine day. The sunlight had given Mark's hair an almost white look and Fiona Hollander's hair was giving off a rich red hue in vivid contrast to Simon's hair which was very dark and barely there. That was funny. Mark's own hair and eyes, which were a shade of blue, were nothing like his parents as were his facial features. Heather had never really paid attention. There may just be something there…

"Allison?" The girl in question jumped from what she was about to pick up, the remote and it was clear she had been about to just start pressing buttons to see what happened.

"What?"

Heather showed her the picture. "Red hair a recessive thing, isn't it". Allison nodded, edging away from the remote.

"Then how come Mark has blond hair?"

"Perhaps the parents of his parents had blond hair," Allison said glancing at the picture.

" Now that you mention it there is something intriguing about this". She pulled the picture from Heather's grasp and studied it.

"Ever say _please_?" Heather snapped.

Allison looked up. "I apologize. But there is something about Mark; you are right in that aspect. I have seen pictures of Mark before but they were distorted. And when I met Mark, any familiarity I assumed was from the images but it is not". Heather frowned in confusion.

"Where did you get the familiarity from then?" The other girl merely gave a clueless look and rubbed her pendant. Heather looked at the slim lightning bolt hanging off the frame.

"That's not a normal piece, is it" said Heather, pointing to it. Allison shook her head, smiling slightly.

" No, and it's not new either. It's what you would call a family heirloom, I guess. Passed on through both female and male members of my family, through my father's side".

"What does it do?"

"Well it mostly just is decorative and sentimental, but it also can tell thing kind of like a energy detector. It flashes if it's touched by evil or for a few other reasons. It flashed non stop for about one of your standard weeks the first time I wore it but it doesn't do that anymore".

Heather tilted her head remembering that morning. " It flashed blue when Mark touched it, went all shimmery in fact". Allison shook her head slowly, her eyes narrowed.

"No it couldn't have gone that colour. I think you are mistaken". Heather put her hands on her hips. "Yes it did. I know it definitely went blue".

"It is impossible!"

"Why?" Heather spoke condescendingly. "Maybe it's broken".

"Because it only does that with my family's lineage, it never would do it in mistake, that's why!" Allison had shouted those last words and there was silence between the two for a long moment. Heather's journalist instincts suddenly went on full alert, the co-editor the high school paper sat down abruptly. Weird bone guy's confidence, the pendant, Mark's looks to his parents…

Heather looked at Allison and got up and got a portrait-sized picture of Mark and held it next to her face. There was a resemblance! Not enough to be an instant thing to anyone who looked but it was there. Allison pushed the picture away. "What?"

Putting the picture down, Heather held up a hand. " Just a second. If for some reason Mark is related to you and this Ace Lightning, just here me out, how would that effect right here right now".

Her 'companion' gave a look of exasperation. " If Mark was, in a hypothetical situation related to me, he would be superhuman. Any superhuman could recharge themselves, which would take themselves at the very least out of danger. But he _isn't_".

"Can't superwhatzits have their powers hidden, be turned into mortals and in danger of being hurt like any other mortal?" Allison sighed.

"Yes, super_humans _can, where are you going with this?"

Heather knew now she was on to something. She turned away and bolted to the stairs up towards Mark's room. Allison just stared in disbelief and followed. Mortals were strange.

Heather opened the door to Mark's room, wrinkling her nose at the clutter of his room.

Stepping over the clothes that were in her way, she glanced around noticing a blinking icon on Mark's computer screen. Making her way other, Heather used the mouse and clicked on it. A screen came up and a dark skinned teenager stopped talking, shocked.

Pete had been leaving a message for Mark and he was surprised to see her.

"Heather, what… where's Mark and who's that?" Allison had entered the room and was looking at the computer screen over Heather's shoulder.

" That is a rather basic communication device, yet it still works". Pete's face showed recognition and he clicked his fingers and leaned further into view.

"You must be the girl Mark was talking about, Ace's sister or something. You just threw me off for a sec because you kind off look like-"

"Mark?" said Heather, cutting in. "That 's what I noticed and by the way Mark's been shot".

Pete went white. "Oh my god, is he going to be alright?" Heather shook her head.

"I think that maybe Mark is not entirely normal and from what has happened, what I have seen that it might just be possible that he is related to Ace Light- Lightning and Allison here".

Allison gave Heather a slightly scared look.

"Are you mentally unstable! There is no way that it could be possible".

"Maybe this will help" Pete cut in. "This morning, Mark sent me a message. It didn't make all that much sense at the time but he had this dream. Basically he felt something bad was going to happen"; a tremor entered Pete's voice. " He had a dream that came before but in that one everything occurred exactly as Mark saw it".

"Exactly the same?" Allison asked, with a note of urgency in her voice.

"Exactly."

Heather was bewildered. She gave a look at Allison who had sat hard down on the floor.

"What?"

Allison looked up." You- you are right. By the Elements there could be no other explanation" she felt Heather's confusion and explained.

" Premonitions are a rare gift by themselves which you must have, it is rare for any mortal to have even a hint of it. But true premonitions, are even rarer, impossible for mortals. There was only one superhuman known to have it within the last few hundred years. Her name was Mirin, Mirin Prophecy. She and Ace went on a mission about sixteen years ago, and I know they had something but she disengaged the relationship. She disappeared until the…disaster happened and she was destroyed"

Pete, despite his mood gave a smile. " As in instead of being the superhero girl magnet, he was dumped".

"That means that Mark is not just somehow related, that would make him the son of Ace Lightning- I always knew Hollander was weird but this…"

"I am such a fool". Allison said, looking down. " That's why Fear wanted me away from Mark. To save him, he would need to be able to recharge and for that he would need blood from someone related to him by blood to effect that change".

"And by getting both you and this Ace away from that hospital, it would ensure Mark's death" Heather said slamming her fist into the desk making the computer jump. " No wonder that bone head was so sure of himself".

Heather noticed the camera was now on the edge and returned it to its place.

"So now what?" asked Pete. Heather eyed something on the floor and picked up a cellphone and gave a predatory smile.

"Now we cheat that bone freak of his prize and save Mark", Heather said as she passed the cellphone to Allison. "Let's just hope brother dearest is at the hospital".

---

"It's not your fault" Sam said to Ace.

"There's nothing we could have done, it's too late for regrets now. Are we sure that's why Heather and Allison are missing?"

Chuck nodded. "We saw the ice cream truck. Put two and two together and we can be pretty sure that Lord Fear is behind this". Ace opened the window.

"You all stay here, I ma going to the-". Whatever plan of action Ace Lightning was about to describe was cut off by the sound of his communicator. He activated it and put it to his ear. "Lightning".

"Ace?"

"Allison, is that you?"

"Yes, Heather and I are fine and away from Lord Fear".

Ace let out a breath of relief. " That's a gigabyte off my mind. Where are you?"

"That doesn't matter Ace… this is not a conversation we should have over the phone but I see no choice- Mark is your son".

The moment froze. It was as if it were in slow motion as if everything else didn't matter.

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain it properly, Mark does not have enough time left. You know what can save him now- I will explain everything later."

"It… can't be".

"It is but he will be gone forever if you do not act now, okay. Ace?" Ace disconnected the communicator and looked at Mark. So many things were roaring through Ace Lightning's mind that he couldn't make sense of it, but one thought came through in a clear clarity. If he didn't act now, then Ace would lose his sidekick, his friend, his…

It all could be dealt with later but he had to put everything aside and save Mark, right now. All knights were taught various medical procedures for emergencies and now his knowledge was going to be put to the test.

"Chuck dude". Chuck looked at Ace.

"Pass me that device". Chuck looked at the object, a syringe in confusion. What could he need with that? Everyone else was just as confused

"That, why?" Even as he asked that, Chuck passed the syringe and Ace nodded his thanks.

"There is a way to save Mark. But in order to do it, you must follow what I say precisely. I'll explain what I know after we save him. To do this Mark's needs a blood transfusion from me and then a large electrical charge. This should heal him. Anyone who can't handle this should leave now."

No one moved at all.

"Let's do this thing already" Brett said, speaking for all of them. Nobody was going to leave. Not when the stakes were this high.

"Where is the nearest energy source that would not affect the hospital running or anyone's health?"

Kat pointed a set of electric paddles. Sam frowned." Wouldn't a car battery have more juice?"

"No. I did a report on this in the sixth grade for science. These things can give off large quantities of electricity. But everyone will have to stand back, it can be very dangerous".

As Kat explained, she gave a grin. " My science teacher was amazed at how much I learned, her favorite part was the section in which I showed pictures of what happens when people get fried too much". The others all looked at her weirdly.

Ace looked at her. "Do you know how to charge it?" Kat nodded. "Then do it".

Kat went over to the paddles. Ace took off his jacket and discarded it. He then got the syringe and plunged the needle into a vein in his elbow. A little blue glow shone for a second and then faded. He pulled up the plunger and dark red crimson blood filled the syringe.

"That's something I've been meaning to ask. Is your blood naturally blue and funny or is it just in this dimension?" asked Chuck, curious.

"Right with the second Chuck dude" Ace explained, distracted. He pulled out the syringe, the blood automatically stopped flowing. "The appearance of blood as you can changes depending on what dimension you are in".

Ace then walked to Mark and injected the blood into his shoulder. A weird surge seemed to go through him and a single spark shot out of one of his fingers. It worked! Which meant there was no doubt now. That Mark really was his.

" Now", Ace said to Kat holding out his hands. She passed him the paddles. "Charge it to it's highest setting".

Kat swallowed, her hand trembling she pushed the dial and nodded.

Ace Lightning pressed the button and held the paddles to Mark's chest. Things happened all at once. Electrical energy surged through Mark and a blue ball of energy propelled itself from Mark's chest. The small bullet that caused so much damage turned into dust.

The machine that was measuring Mark's vital signs stopped and then started again, the readings returning to normal.

Mark coughed as he began to breath on his own. They had done it.

---

Sparx glared in irritation at Ace. "As usual I miss all the excitement ".

They were standing behind the hospital, well away from people's eyes. Mark had returned to normal fast, the doctors and medical personal shocked and were declaring it a modern day miracle.

Mark's 'parents', Fiona and Simon Hollander had arrived not soon after shocked, but ecstatic that Mark was alright. While there was some tissue damage, it was minor and he could go home in a week. Everyone had gone home to get some rest, it was nearly midnight.

"Be glad you did", Ace said. "It got rather hectic around here"

"I'd say, when are you going to tell the kid?" Ace looked up at the hospital, at the room he knew Mark was in. The light was still on.

"I could wait until he's better". Sparx raised an eyebrow and whistled to the flash. The lightning flash came and hovered ground level. She hopped on and turned to Ace, her brown eyes serious.

"You have to tell him now or somehow he will find out another way and it will be worse. And if you come back to the tower and haven't done it, I'll drag your butt back here again and again until you do". Sparx gave a wave and took off.

Ace sighed and flew up to the room next to Mark's, which was empty. He had left the window open earlier. He landed in the room and went through the small hospital bathroom to Mark's room after hearing no one in there.

Mark looked up at the noise. "Hey Ace", he said smiling. " Kat told me. I guess this means we can take you out in public now… after we get you some new clothes". He trailed off. Definitely get Ace new clothes.

Mark looked at Ace. "Thank you for saving my life again". He looked at Ace, something was definitely up.

" What's wrong".

Ace Lightning looked Mark straight in the eyes. "There's something I need to tell you".

T.B.C

There is a reason it cut off there and that is because the issues get addressed in the next chapters and the ones after. I am not going to have a drawn out angst conversation between Ace and Mark go all star warsish.

That is the longest chapter I have ever written by the way I hope you at least liked it, cause I'm nervous about my plot twist. Anyway, as per usual please review, I have already started writing the next chapter so it should not be that long again. Life issues caused the delay. Sorry.

In the next chapter of Ace Lightning: Once Upon a Time-

Chapter 7 Bend me this way, Bend me that-

Mark feels betrayed by his adopted parents as he comes to terms with the fact Ace Lightning, his friend and mentor is his father, and Random loses control and a romance begins. Also the evil Kilobyte and his master return.

See ya next chapter!


	7. Bend me this Way, Bend me That

A.N: For all who didn't see the disclaimers in the first six chapters, I do not own Ace Lightning, someone else does. I do not own the song that begins the chapter either. Intro song was an excerpt from the second McLeod's Daughters (An Australian television drama) CD and was written by Posie Graeme-Evans and performed by Rebecca Lavelle. It is called 'In his Eyes'. The second I listened to the song I knew it was perfect. If you have not read the last chapter, go back and read it! Otherwise you will be lost.

For the purpose of this fic, I know the guide says that Ace is twenty-seven, but in this he is thirty seven- reason he doesn't look so old is cause of difference between mortal/superhuman.

Chapter 7. Bend me this way, Bend me that

_He, he doesn't belong anymore _

_And he, he has no place anymore._

_It's dark and cold, it's cold, so cold. _

_And he doesn't belong anymore._

_Nothing in his heart, nothing in his soul._

_Nothing in his eyes, empty and cold._

_Nothing left to stand for, No one left to hold_

_Nothing in his hands anywhere._

_He doesn't belong anymore._

_He, don't understand anymore_

_and he, he can't believe anymore._

_The truth and the lies, the pain_

_when he tries. He, can't understand_

_anymore._

-------

" _Mark? It's Pete. Where are you? I know you've had a tough time with all that's happened and I'm glad you are okay, but when are you going to talk to me? I've sent you over twenty emails and not one response._

_Are you okay mate? Please answer me!"_

Mark lay in his bed with a seemingly neutral expression on his face. His mother- no, Fiona Hollander was opening his curtains and giving him some light. A feeling of sharp anger flared within him.

"There, now I know it's hard staying still for a couple of days Mark, but you will be back at school next…" she trailed off when she saw his face. "Mark, sweetheart what's wrong", she said putting her hand on his forehead. Mark pushed the hand away. Fiona pulled back, shocked.

"When were you going to tell me" he asked the anger filling his voice. Mark could not contain it anymore, the feelings that were bubbling inside of him. Nothing had prepared him for this; not all the battles... nothing could have prepared Mark sufficiently for this. Not the end of the world, nothing. That his life, no his whole existence was based on a lie.

"Tell you what?" asked his dad- Simon as he looked in through the door. " Mark are you okay son?" The fatherly concern in his voice was kind and meant well. But that couldn't matter, not in a million years and all it did was infuriate Mark further, like a sword sunk in an already open wound.

"That I am adopted- that you aren't my parents". Fiona flinched and Simon looked as if he were on the verge of a heart attack. Mark faltered, he didn't like hurting anyone like that. Despite his anger, he felt a strong desire to not hurt his 'parents', to put them through this. Mark loved them and somewhere in the rational part of his brain, Mark still felt as if they were his parents.

Kid- Mark, the reason it worked was because, you are not mortal, Mark… I am, that is to say you are… I didn't know, that – What? 

_I am your… your father. Mark I swear, I didn't know kid._

Mark hardened. He had yelled at Ace, tossed him out of his room and Ace hadn't done a thing wrong. Ace Lightning had not known a thing. Had not known who Mark really was, or deceived him. He was not the villain in this piece and Mark felt as if Ace was even though he knew that was wrong.

But his supposed parents, they lied to him all his life. They had told him he was Mark Hollander when he wasn't. He wasn't even human, though they had not known that but Mark didn't care. And so all rationality be damned.

"We were going to tell you when you were younger" started Fiona. Simon made a noise and she shook her head. "He knows, denying it would be wrong, we at least should tell him why". Simon relented. He was serious for once far from the good humor he kept normally. Most people dismissed Simon Hollander as a well-humored intentioned man who had never really acted his age with his obsessions with gadgets as well as other things. But in reality Simon was a mature, genuine man who tried his hardest to do right by himself and his family.

" It didn't matter to us, you are our son and biology could not change that. We were afraid that you would see us differently", Simon explained.

Mark let out a weird laugh. Biology didn't matter? It did, in so many ways. It had saved him but with the same stroke condemned him.

Fiona nodded. " We still and always have loved you". Out of their line of sight, Mark could see errant sparks going through his left hand. Not the first time either. Mark had expected any 'funny' abilities to be weak and benign such as Allison's abilities to shoot lightning bolt or more accurately sparks. Beginner, but for some reason it was not. It was powerful, dangerous and out of Mark's control. All power but no control. He tried to hold it in.

"You are _not_ my parents". The words came out of Mark's mouth like a whisper. Fiona took a step back from the bed, blinking back tears. "Get out, _GET OUT_!"

His 'parents' left the room as fast as they could, Simon closing the door behind him. Mark threw his hand in the direction of a pillow on the ground and it flew upwards and fluff came out, partially blackened. A tear of anger rolled down his face.

He didn't even know who or _what_ he was anymore.

"Hollander, Lightning, who am I". This comment Mark made to no one as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes distant as if far away.

Felicity passed Mark's room and frowned and what he said. _Hollander or Lightning_, what was that supposed to mean? She felt as if something was under her skin but she just could not reach it. Like it was just out of her grasp.

_You are not my parents._

Who would have a last name like Lightning. As she brushed a hand through her hair,

Felicity felt as if something was not right and she turned into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Her reflection was normal, as it always had been curly dark brown hair and dark eyes- everything was the same. But still…

-----

"Mr. Mugel, how many times do I have to tell you stay off game sites during class time!".

Chuck jumped and shut off the window into the Ace Lightning website. The computer science teacher, Jonstone nodded sharply and continued to survey the class's work. It wasn't easy, just sitting here and by checking things out at least Chuck could feel useful. It was hard since Chuck felt more useless with every second that had passed, and doing the class work was always easy, boring and mundane. It didn't keep his mind off anything.

"Mark went home from the hospital last night", whispered Sam who was sitting next to him. She had been the one to take Mark's homework to him yesterday. Almost everyone had visited Mark.

The best reaction had been a short distracted conversation. The worst, which had happened most of time Mark would get worked up and kick the person out of the room, figuratively speaking of course. He wanted to be alone even though that was very unhealthy for him at the moment. Chuck had gone fine… until he had tried to get Mark to talk about how he felt.

"Hopefully out of that place, he will feel better". Chuck's tone, was not optimistic nor did it agree with the sentiment of what he just said

"Mark spent the entire time I was there quiet. The one thing he said to me was that he intended to confront his parents". Chuck winced and prepared to get on with his work when an instant message popped up on his screen.

BEWARE THE MASTER PROGRAMMER…

That was Rick's alias! Why would Rick send that onto a computer network, instead of a warning about Kilobyte? It just didn't make any sense.

"Who is doing that?" called the teacher sternly. It was appearing on all the computers in the room, and everyone looked around in confusion.

Chuck looked at the message. Where it normally had the computer number that it had came from, it had instead: Error Source Unknown.

He entered a command into the computer- a trace code to try to find some sort of source, using one of the codes from Mark's Ace Lightning game.

Then all the computers shut down in the room and a crackling sound coming from each one, an acrid smell filled the air. Except for Chuck's. His screen went black, and dark red writing filled the screen.

'You can not stop me this time Mortal'.

A loud bang then came from inside of the computer and Sam realized what it was about to do as Chuck just kept staring. She knocked him over as the computer exploded.

"Mugel, Thompson are you okay?" asked Jonstone in concern, helping Sam up, she nodded. Chuck managed a small smile as he got up.

"Yes, just a little winded, sir" Chuck said hoarsely.

The teacher dismissed the class. Sam grabbed Chuck by the arm when he had left the classroom and pushed him into a deserted corridor.

"What just happened in there, that was obviously no normal computer malfunction".

"It most definitely was not"; Chuck murmured lowering his voice as a student passed. " I think Rick was trying to send a warning. He was the guy who created Kilobyte".

"Doesn't it strike you as just a little bit strange that he just happened to be able to send you a message right when you were in computer class?"

"Uh- why?" Students began to filter out of the classrooms as the bell rang, the lunchtime stampede begun.

" Let's see for one after what happened last week our class schedules were changed, how would Rick even know you would get the message?" Chuck gave a bemused look.

"I don't know Sam", he admitted reluctantly. "I'll have to check with Random tonight".

"There's just something not right about this". Sam said to Chuck as they began towards the lockers. Suddenly Chuck was pushed to the ground from behind. Forced laughs came from students passing in the corridor, trying to walk past and not be the latest victim of Wayne.

Wayne gave Chuck an evil grin as he walked by with his friend Zack.

"Have a nice trip, Upchuck", Wayne said laughed, and then he fell over. Heather was standing there, her arm out having given Wayne a back handed thrust. He just lay there, dazed.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" Heather said with perfect mock sincerity. " But I hope you liked your trip". The laughs were real this time and louder. Chuck had gotten up and smiled slightly. He would have liked to do that to Wayne himself but he had learnt a thing or two about 'handling things' himself.

" Man, you got hit by a girl", said Zack shaking his head. Wayne got up and backed away from Heather fast, taking off down the corridor trying to salvage some of his dignity.

Brett walked over to Heather. "That was nice of you to help Chuck out", he grudgingly admitted.

She gave him a scathing look.

"Oh, I didn't do it for Chuck. I did it because it was too good an opportunity to miss" Heather said, with a certain sense of satisfaction.

"Of course you did", Sam agreed smiling. Sometimes it was better just to let things like this go. It was how Heather did things. Heather would never admit to doing something 'nice' for Chuck. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I have a dentist appointment this afternoon".

Heather looked at Sam in annoyance. "You are leaving me alone with these clowns?" At this Brett glared at Heather while Chuck just looked confused.

Sam just shook her head in amusement. "Bye Heather".

------

Most school cafeterias had horrible food, put in the category of horrific with hospital and airplane food. This cafeteria was no exception. But for the students who had come from the middle school with a few exceptions such as Chuck, the food was heaven compared to Nettie Kutcher's cooking.

Allison was eyeing a noodle she had poked that had bounced a centimeter off the plate with apprehension. "Is this consumable meant to do that?" she asked. Chuck who had been eating his noodles with an alarming speed stopped for a moment, bits stuck to the side of his face.

"It will be fine, try it it's great". Allison nodded and held the noodles with two fingers as she held them still for the fork.

"So, who is going to see Mark this afternoon" asked Kat, who was typing up a report for the paper on her laptop. Both she and Heather had decided to give the whole story about what had happened the last week to another member of the school paper. It was best to both of them to pass on it rather than lie about it- journalist integrity and all, even in it were only a school paper. Heather was looking over her shoulder and critiquing it constantly, much to Kat's ever fraying temper.

Brett looked away, pretending he didn't hear while Chuck who had finished his noodles became intent on picking microscopic pieces off the plate. It was not that they wanted to avoid Mark it was just that the situation had gotten very tense. And nobody wanted to be the one to be there when all hell broke loose.

Allison put her fork down, eager to avoid eating the weird food as long as possible. " I would like to see Mark but last time his parents were there and he began to act peculiar".

"It's a normal reaction", Kat said. She sighed tipping her head back. "If you give him some time, I am sure he will be easier to talk to"

'Thank you Katherine". Brett snickered into his hand and Heather did not bother her own smile. Chuck winced slightly, studying Kat's reaction, her face had gone slightly dark.

"The name is Kat, not Katherine. How would you like it if I called you Als?"

"That is not my name". Allison said, noticing Kat's change in mood even without her empathy, and ate the forkful of noodles to keep from eye contact. Her face went slightly green as she swallowed, then she pushed the plate away.

"You okay?" asked Brett. Everyone else, except Chuck had either brought their own lunch or had abstained from eating the 'Wednesday Surprise' noodle dish.

"I believe I am". Allison just shook her head. "What in the name of Zoar do they put in it?"

"That is a fact kept from the students well" Kat said, sipping from her juice carton. " On the grounds we would never set a foot in this place again if we knew". Now that was one thing the high school administration had banned Heather and Kat from writing, a hard written expose on how cafeteria food was not fit for rat consumption. And least of all humans.

"Fermented milk, that's what Stevie told me", Chuck spoke dreamily. "He said it gives it that special flavor". Brett just shook his head.

"I don't know what's scarier, the fact he knows or the fact he still eats it". Brett smiled as he saw Heather getting more and more annoyed and she was virtually staring at him with slits for eyes. "Then again he did keep eating this pudding after he threw up".

"Ugh I am out of here", Heather said pushing her chair back. " I would rather be slimed by that mutant pig again than listen to this"

"Pigface" Allison supplied helpfully and the look that she got given made the trainee knight look down, but not before smiling.

"_Whatever_", Heather glared and walked away.

---

The air in the Thunder tower seemed very claustrophobic at least to Sparx. The lightning Flash needed upgrading so she couldn't ride it while it was being fixed by Random which meant the mixed up cyborg was busy and would not talk to her.

Which meant she could not take her boredom out on the evils in the carnival. She could not practice because Ace was too busy being all depressed with his 'human' emotions, and would pick a spot and mope. Right now it was a part of the telescope.

To Sparx this was a waste of time. The kid would eventually come around, but until he did it did nothing for anyone for Ace to alternate between fighting the evils in the carnival and then do more of this 'moping'. At least it was better than when Ace was vengeance driven against Fear. Which had been the precise reason they had withheld the vital info of who had been the one to shoot Mark. Do right, fear not only went so far, hey they were only knights, not perfect.

All Lord Fear had done was expand on the opportunity Mark's injury had given him. Not that the boneman was not smart or sadistic enough to try this but the concept would not of occurred to him because of how human it was.

As for that mortal Daniel something or other, all that could be said was that Sparx and Random had ensured that he would never hurt anyone again. They had not 'hurt' the mortal; they had 'persuaded' him. So they had not exactly done it by the book. On the upside the mortal had stopped saying he was insane and had offered to spend any length of time in prison.

Sparx felt happy for a moment until she remembered the here and now. Being stuck in here was driving her crazy. All the dumb data books the kid called 'comics' had been read. Most of the board games were ash and the ones that were not were not were broken.

"_Sparx_!" yelled Random; his serious and calm nature while his good side was in control was at its limits. "Would you please stop scrapping your sword along the wall and making that racket!"

Opps. Sparx put the sword of Jacob down, frowned. Normally Ace went off at her for 'inappropriate use of your weapon'. But Ace was too distracted and 'out' of it to notice. She could have some fun with this.

"Ace I was wrecking the sacred sword" Ace was still sitting on part of the telescope and hadn't seemed to notice. Sparx grinned. "I am joining Lord Fear's gang of merry evils". Still nothing. This was fun.

"Illusion and Random are making out". Ace had no reaction for a moment and then looked down at Sparx and then at Random. She burst out laughing.

"What about Illusion?"

"Nothing", Sparx said after regaining control.

Random just shook his head. "You could be doing something constructive like polishing your sword or analyzing past battles and attempting to see where you went wrong".

Sparx rolled her eyes and looked out into the sky, which had gotten very dark and gray. Great, the weather was reflecting her mood.

---

Mark was trying to concentrate on his science homework, he had his light on because the sky had gotten dark, a foreboding gray. He had been given homework everyday, like clockwork. He knew that his friends were using it as an excuse to see him and he didn't want to admit he liked having them there at this time. When he was alone with his own thoughts, now that was when it got worse. Like now. All his science homework was on genetics and punnet squares.

Little did Cheseborough know that marking it wrong when it was right was not the thing that bugged him. It was the actual work that seemed to set it into his head again and again that he, Mark was the son of Ace Lightning and nowhere near human. Was being superhuman a recessive or dominant characteristic? A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Mark, can I come in? I need your laundry". It was Felicity. He sighed.

"Okay."

Felicity walked into Mark's room with the laundry basket. Her expression was apologetic, the same as it had been when Mark had caught her going through his laundry and obviously she had been looking for a piece of the amulet.

Lady Illusion, a former evil once allied with Lord Fear. Until she fell in love with Ace.

"Your parents were really upset this morning", Felicity said as she tipped Mark's clothes into the basket.

"You heard, they are not my parents". Felicity's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why?"

"Because they, they are not my real parents". Felicity did not seem disturbed by the news- she must of heard them this morning.

"They love you" Felicity said with a shrug. " How can biology matter like that? I was raised for the first six years of my life by my as you would put it 'real' mother and that was not what you call family"

Mark shook his head and then froze, confused. "Yes but- wait a second how would you remember that?"

Felicity winked and closed her eyes. A shimmering took over her form as Illusion demorphed. What appeared to be a friendly smile was on her face, but he recognized the expression from the time she had been 'Sparx' and had stolen the amulet and from every time that she had blasted Sparx. Not a happy thought.

"How did it? Why are you not with Ace" When he said Ace's name a bitter note entered his voice.

"I owe it to you actually" Illusion said this with great reluctance." Your muttered comments this morning, how many things are turning up half burnt it restored my memory". Illusion held it up if holding a rat, pulling at the charred edges.

" Like this pillow. And going to see Ace would leave you alone and that would not be wise".

Mark gave a look of surprise. " Why would you care?"

Illusion gave a condescending smile and threw a high force energy ball with such speed that Mark barely had time to see the Rat disappear. He felt sick. Mark hadn't even realized the Dirty Rat had been there. And embarrassed, great the dirty Rat had probably overheard everything and Lord Fear would be cackling his stupid bone head off at hearing Mark's problems. Just great!

"Let's just say I do and not just because of Ace".

"You have tried to destroy me before".

"Fool," Illusion said in amusement. " If I had seriously wanted you gone, I would have succeeded". Mark knew this to be true. How many times had she had both Mark and Ace at her mercy and let them go.

When she had been blackmailed by Staffhead to get the amulet off him, as 'Sparx' Mark wouldn't have seen an attack coming.

Any of the other evils would have killed him.

" Ace is my father". Illusion gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I suspected it, after my memory came back. I do not know why I did not see it earlier"

" Did you know I was, that is to say _his son_" The accusation was clear in his voice.

"No, I did not" The spider legs on her head seemed to flair outwards slightly, with the implication that she had known. If Illusion had known it would have made things a whole lot more difficult for her. It had been hard enough trying to pretend that Ace had meant nothing to her and keep him safe.

"And you are okay with it". Illusion gave him a look that suggested she believed he was supremely stupid.

" I knew that Ace had been in a relationship long before I ever fell in love with him and when it comes to that I have no grounds. I also do not wish to hold it against him. I don't like you but then I don't hate you" Far be it for Illusion to say that Ace and herself had been through enough melodrama or admit to having any affection for Mark.

"Oh geez, thanks" said Mark sarcastically. "I really _appreciate_ that". Illusion sneered at him.

"Besides why be jealous of someone long gone". That was honesty, straight and clear. It was one thing to be jealous of a former lover who was still around. Mirin Prophecy fulfilled neither, she was both long gone and Ace and Mirin had not been truly in love like herself and Ace.

"Why are you jealous of Sparx then?" Illusion gave him a long drawn out calculated look which creeped Mark out.

"Because if Ace were to be attracted to anyone else", she started in a bored tone. "It would be Sparx"

Illusion closed her eyes and changed only her skin tone to a creamy skin colour and the spider on her head vanished and red hair replaced it. It took Mark a moment to place it. Sparx's features were softer, while Illusion's features were sharp and angular.

"In this light you do look a little like Sparx but I don't understand- you two are related, are you sisters or something". They didn't look that much older than each other and no insult to Illusion but it didn't make sense. For one Illusion was part spider.

"Half sisters. And if you ever tell anyone you will wish that Kilobyte and Fear had finished you off" Illusion's voice was harsh and dangerous. How was it that all women sounded like that when they were threatening, that tone that made you want to run for cover. Mark believed strongly now that the advertising for the game should have included a very, very big warning label.

"Does anyone know?"

"Lord Fear, Ace- "Illusion's next words were drowned out as rain came crashing down. It was loud drowning out all noise, and a deep rumble of thunder sounded.

Mark got up, feeling the slight pain in his chest as he stood, pushing away Illusion's hand when she went to help him.

A look of something close to a grudging respect was in her eyes. Mark shut the window, stopping the rain from coming in dulling the noise.

A beep sounded and the computer on Mark's desk turned itself on. Data began to stream down the screen in some computer code. Illusion gave the device a strange look. She barely knew enough to operate computer systems in the 6th dimension. When it came to the information devices here...Illusion did not stand a chance.

Mark walked over to it slowly and took out a plug. The computer did not switch off.

---

Ace had closed the roof to the thunder tower when the rain had started and had left, to probably play 'stare at the kid for hours on end and hope he doesn't notice'. At least that was what Sparx was hoping that Ace was doing, and not playing blast Lord Fear. Not that Sparx cared about Fear getting his bony butt kicked but, getting it kicked without her helping? Now that should be against the code.

And Sparx was ten seconds away from death by supreme boredom. She looked up when Random groaned and clutched his head in his hand, his metal claw clicking.

"Lugnut?" Sparx was concerned when he did not answer. "Random are you okay man-" Sparx was cut off as Random suddenly snapped his head towards her. If the scowl of hatred hadn't alerted Sparx to the fact that Random's evil side was in control, the cyborg's left eye that was now a clear red would have clued her in.

"Spare me your pathetic bantering you simpering fool," Random growled in a harsh tone as he advanced on Sparx, claw raised. Sparx grabbed her sword and blasted Random and quickly sent the shot back at Random, deflecting it with the shield of justice.

It didn't affect him. Random laughed harshly. "You can not stop me, you are weak and the weak will perish". Sparx rolled her eyes and groaned, melodrama much?

Random rolled forward suddenly and hit Sparx with his claw sending her flying across the room. She hit the ground and stared at Random. That had meant to work, Sparx was no expert but that had always worked when the confused superhero lost it.

"Okay" muttered Sparx, "We may have a problem".

----

Lady Illusion gave him a look of annoyance for stating the obvious. Mark just shook his head at the computer, even though there was a storm outside it seemed as if it was a really bad idea to stay in the house.

"We should get out of here" Mark said standing not without wincing.

Illusion opened the door and walked out into the corridor, waiting for Mark. He sped up his departure of the room when sparks started to fly from the computer. When they got to the stairs, Mark let Illusion help him down them.

Mark reached for the door handle, suddenly a brilliant green illuminated the door and he was shot backwards. Illusion looked at the door thoughtfully.

"A Malus-Triam shield. Designed to only let some pass" Illusion said smirking and went to open the door. The self-assured look on her face vanished as she too was propelled from the door and crashed to the ground mere inches from Mark.

"I guess it won't let you pass either" Mark joked weakly. Lady Illusion sneered and stood.

"We have to get out here, you don't understand. I should have been able to pass"

"When," asked Mark, "Was the last time you passed through it, were you evil?" Illusion looked at him, thinking.

"Yes, but what would _that _matter?"

Mark looked at her. "You're not evil now, that shield must only let evil pass it or something. It could be the only explanation"

Outside in the backyard, a lightning bolt had deflected from a satellite dish to the ground and a dark purple dimensional door opened with sparks flying, burning anything they touched.

Mark and Lady Illusion watched as the first figure shimmered and stabilized out of it. Kilobyte, his eyes predatory and looking around. The cyber stalker walked clear of the portal and seemed to be waiting for someone.

"What exactly do evil use the shield for?" Mark asked already suspecting the answer and Illusion gave him an arched eyebrow. The answer to that one was obvious- trap your targets… and destroy them.

The second figure who walked out was slightly more … for lack of a better word normal looking, deep violet and black robes, and graying hair despite his well game appearance but the look on Illusion's face was one of slight horror, for her which did not bode well.

"Who is that?" Mark asked. The superhuman's eyes were gray as his hair but they looked… souless.

" His name is Crashburn… he was once a lightning knight, a professor whose unsavory techniques had him ejected from the lightning knights and he allied himself with the Master Programmer" Mark looked bemused.

"Isn't that Rick"

"Rick?"

"Yeah" Mark said. "That human who created… I mean the door into the sixth dimension… he calls himself the Master Programmer, why?"

"The master programmer is an evil superhuman, when I was back in the sixth dimension-" Illusion's explanations were cut off when the third and it seemed final person stepped through the portal. Rick. But Rick looked different in a way. The way he carried himself was more cool and efficient, his very manners were very different.

"He is what made Virus a cyborg…" Mark looked back out as the portal vanished and all three beings looked straight at the window where Mark and Illusion were.

----

Sparx dodged Random's attack with a look of ever growing annoyance. "This is just typical" Sparx complained as she jumped onto the telescope. " You go evil and then when your good complain at me for my behavoir"

Random took another swipe at her and she leaped over and behind him. "Shut your whimpering!" he yelled turning and raising his claw.

Sparx stuck her tongue out. "Stop your ranting then you lugnut, or I'll-"

The wind from the storm was not distracting Random even when it blew over a bunch of the comics. "You'll do what, you are weak and I am-" Sparx shut his next word off by doing something on the spur of the moment. She kissed him.

She pulled away quickly when his eye had went back to green.

"Well at least your're not trying to destroy me anymore" Random looked at her, he had not broken away the second his good side had prevailed.

"That is the important thing" Random said seriously.

---

"We're in trouble" said Mark. Illusion had tried to teleport with him but the shield had not let them pass and Kilobyte was now stalking around downstairs for them with the other two evils.

---

Out in the house's front yard, Ace Lightning looked at Chuck. " Can you get me though Chuck dude?" the concern in Ace's voice was apparent. The moment he had realized what was going on he had went to get the computer geek who had come quite quickly.

"No problem" Chuck said confidently waving his fingers over the laptop keys. " Leave it to the master… the flame upgrade should help you get them to retreat as well as let you pass through the shield… it just needs a moment to boot up"

"They might not have a moment" Ace said in worry.

---

Hissing, Illusion leaped from where she was, Mark having nearly hit her and she put her hand up to stop him from aiming another bolt and threw an energy ball at Kilobyte who absorbed it.

"It's too late, and now the hunt shall start again, how will Lightning find the strength to defeat me now"

The other two seemed to have vanished somewhere, Mark frowned bitterly. They seemed confident that Kilobyte would finish himself and Illusion off. An assessment that seemed to be accurate. The window was open but the shield was still in effect, so not really helping.

Mark saw him backing Illusion into his room's corner. "Hey" The noise distracted Kilobyte and Mark threw his science textbook at the tentacled evil's head. Kilobyte caught in and it was ripped apart and thrown aside.

His parents were going to kill him…then Mark realized something. What had he done, just because he was adopted didn't change the fact that his parents were his parents… the people who had raised him, taught him right from wrong made him the person he was today right down to his accent. Mark knew now he had to make it right, he just did not know if he would get a chance as Kilobyte advanced upon him now.

A ball of Lightning energy threw Kilobyte across the room smashing into the wall, narrowly missing Mark's desk. Ace Lightning entered the room. There was a tense moment as Mark stood near Illusion with bated breath. Then Kilobyte stood down.

" Sooner or later Lighting" Kilobyte said smirking, leaping out of the window, the storm seeming to protect him from the light.

The shield flared and vanished. Illusion abruptly went out of the room then leaving Ace and Mark alone.

Ace hesitated. " Kid… Mark I should go" But he stayed still and Mark sighed, running a hand over his hair, painfully aware he was still wearing his pajamas, the only positive he had outgrown the ones Ace had seen him in once after crashing into the window.

" Ace, I know I haven't been okay with this, and I don't know if I'll ever be okay with this, but you are still my friend- can we just go from there?" There was an intense relief now in Mark and it seemed mirrored in Ace.

---

What was as if an eternity later, Ace touched Illusion tentatively, his hand trembling slightly as he touched her. What? Superheroes were not meant to be afraid of nothing and for some reason even though he was sure that he was not scared his hand shook.

But the why for the first time in a long time was not important. Not now. After everything, the human emotions made sense. They were not human nessesarily, they were his had been all along. Illusion smiled and the pysical sparks seemed as if they were nothing compared to the energy of right now, this moment.

It was perfect.

---

_Hey Pete. Sometimes the biggest part of when something you are hurt by happens, is being able to let it go to forgive people._

_I don't know what I'm going to do about this but there is a joke here. I used to think this was just a game._

---

The atmosphere in the broken computer shop, was cold. The sparks from broken computers barely registered on the face of the man or more accurately being that Mark and the others had known as 'Rick Hummel'.

"So the boy survived" The master programmer inclined his head, a completely human gesture… but it was almost artificial. "I am impressed, it may have been sometime since I was myself but I value the potential like I always have" Like Cal 'Random' Virus, now he was a work of art.

The smile widened. "And what potential he has"

To be continued…

Okay, I'm sorry, and I know I say this every time but I'm trying really. So here is the deal with superhuman last names… you know like people have names like Farmer or Archer, it's not because they were the first of that but it was their jobs… surnames originate from jobs the ancestors of that name had.

Next time is Chapter Eight, please review… it actually does motivate me.


	8. The Alternate Level, Part 1

A.N- I wrote chapter eight. And it has been sitting on my laptop hard drive for the better part of five months. And I have tried to edit it, but short of hitting delete and a complete rewrite that I have no enthusiasm for- this will still fall short of what I can now do. I apologize, but it's this or waiting another year.

Oh yeah I don't own Ace Lightning, so don't sue me. And I like my pen name and refuse to change it…its fine for every other fandom. So feel free to nominate an alternative AL suitable first name for the OC and I'll change it with edits.

Chapter Eight

The Alternate Level - Part One

_Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy._

_F. Scott Fitzgerald_

_Mark looked around, intently. His blonde hair was spiked black and blue, his features cold and dark._

"_Come out Wayne, classmates shouldn't hide mate"_

"_At least I'm a hero and not some evil freak on a bent power trip" Wayne stood with no weapon but his own fists. Then Mark Hollander smiled. It was a cold smile that was made worse by the way it promised pain and torment. He would enjoy this. _

As if suddenly awake, Mark could feel the telltale chill down his spine and the exhaustion that followed these 'dreams'. But this dream… nightmare hadn't made much sense. It didn't feel like the usual future 'visions' it had felt different than that. More like a present. He was sitting next Chuck who was still engrossed in what had to be close to the end of the four hour Japanese cartoon movie. Mark adjusted his position, luck that Chuck had been too enthralled in the film to notice that he had his eyes closed.

Maybe it had been just a dream. Maybe, but considering his last one had almost been his own game over for him, it didn't hurt to be careful.

"How about this one" Heather said smugly.

Kat looked at the top with a look of revulsion, her once blonde hair now cut short and black. Her taste had changed a lot since coming to this town and was starting to feel more her own than the off the magazine looks she had gone with before. Kat was constantly changing her look and up for new things.

But it did not mean she wore the top Heather was holding up. While with its dark blue color and the straps it was decent, it was too little girl feminine for Kat's taste.

And Heather knew it.

Sam took a glance at her watch at this rate they were going to be here forever, it was almost closing time for the shop in question and yet both acted as if there was more than enough time. And Kat and Heather had been at each other all afternoon. And there was despite the fact it was a Saturday, a curfew in which Sam had to return before getting grounded.

Standing out of the line of fire Sam sighed and she frowned noting that Allison was nowhere to be seen in the small clothing store which meant she was lost somewhere in the mall.

Sam went to tell the other two but they were still bickering. So Sam walked out of the store looking in all directions… that girl had to be somewhere and adjusting her handbag she set off quickly.

She found Allison after a few minutes, while the girl was somehow looking completely normal somehow had this way of not blending in.

Allison was intently caught up in something as she walked past a water display which had fish swimming around, decoration and she was frowning when she saw Sam. "Samantha?"

Bracing herself for one of the usual questions Sam nodded resigned. "Yes?"

"I saw a visual device-"

"A television"

Allison paused and then continued. "Right, on the television they were showing sparring, but it did not seem to be for training, it seemed to be for 'entertainment' by causing the other harm- how is hurting someone amusing?"

Thinking for a moment Sam finally got it. "Wrestling, uh that's kind of a sport and some people enjoy watching that type of thing- well I think it's stupid…" Sam said as she looking into the aquarium, odd there was something shining in one of the little fish houses, a skull. Looking closer, Sam's eyes widened.

There was a piece of the amulet in there… that was weird, she thought they were meant to be all over the town and it made sense but it looked like the piece that was meant to be Lord Fear's. Allison catching Sam's interest looked to where Sam was.

"We should… where is it?" Sam and Allison both looked where there had appeared to be a piece of the amulet… it was gone. Allison frowned as a sudden flash of dark emotion went down her spine…

A blast of green energy slammed Allison into a vending machine and there was an evil laugh as the skeletal Lord Fear rounded the corner. "Oh I do so love a good entrance"

"You do indeed my lord, and might I say what an entrance this is"

Digging into her bag to find her cell, Sam ducked a stream of green aimed at her. Pigface was distracted mid lunge from attacking by all the mall trash cans. They contained so much half eaten food. The overgrown pig was then zapped by Fear in the behind.

"Pigface just wants to eat"

Fear glared. "Unless you destroy them you will never eat again, now get on with it you overstuffed pig!"

Looking at Sam quickly, both girls ran out of the room as fast as they could and they were followed closely by Lord Fear.

"In here" Sam said to Allison and they ran into the mall cinema complex and almost ran over the security guard who held them by the arm. "And to think only one of you are blonde" Running past him- like that wasn't obvious.

Sam groaned, and Allison tried to wrench her arm out of his grasp. "This is an emergency- we are trying to run from one of the most powerful evils from the sixth dimension"

Amused, the middle aged security guard looked at her. "Like I haven't heard that one before" God damn video game geeks-

A blast of green energy hit the popcorn stand and the popcorn sprayed everywhere. The guard went white and started swallowing as Pigface darted forth more intent on attacking the popcorn rather than anything else. Fear shot his minion in the behind again, infuriated. The guard screamed and almost tripped as he ran out of there.

Sam grabbed Allison by the jacket and ran into one of the theatres. Lord Fear's skeletal face extended from around the corner after them. "You cannot run from Fear!"

Twisting in his seat Mark saw Sam and Allison running towards them and he pushed Chuck down as Pigface hit the seat. The other people in the theatre started screaming and running for the exits.

Lord Fear advanced on them as he leveled the staff. Mark held his arms up- sending a blast at Lord Fear and the force of it sent him backwards at the same time as Fear focused Staff head to bring the shield up.

There was a good reason Ace used his lightning canons to channel his power- it was harder to control the raw power and Mark fought to stand as he fought the feedback. The green beam and the blue lightning hit each other, sparks of both bouncing, and several hit the two pieces of the amulet.

Rearing for another attack Pigface advanced on Chuck, and then turned to the seat where the popcorn was. Chuck tried to edge toward to where Allison and Sam were but froze as Pigface looked up. "Time for the special course" Then the giant pig squealed as he was hit by a blast and Heather ran down the cinema steps, the canon strapped on tightly. Pigface faded out.

"You can thank me later" Heather said to Chuck as she passed him. Fear sneered as he ran out of the theatre.

The edge of adrenaline fading, Chuck found to his shame he couldn't thank Heather despite how much he had gotten to know her better more in the short time she had known about Ace Lightning than their entire lives here.

But it was still a sore point that Heather had gotten Mark's old cannon. So she had some martial arts skills- he had known about this game long before any of them.

And still all he was useful for was as the group computer buff- and although that did make the Chuckster a component of this mix that protected Conestoga Hills, it somehow made Chuck feel like he was made second string…

"Looks like you are getting along with that" Mark said grudgingly to Heather. Somehow there had started a competition between them to see who could handle themselves better- not helped by Mark's power control issues. Only last month, Mark would have given almost anything to have these powers, now he was appreciating how easy it had been without them. Like not draining the power out of his Discman, or his old hand held games.

"I am, aren't I" Heather said smiling, not so much arrogant but confident.

Sam shook her head at the two. It was just because the pair had such strong personalities and conflicting viewpoints. Heather and Mark- both just had to be right. But Heather respected Mark more than she did Kat…who was nowhere to be found. Sam frowned realizing the other girl was gone; Kat seemed to take off a lot lately.

"As much as I don't want to interrupt this- can we go before security shows up?"

The group walked out and the empty cinema was still and quiet. Several moments later the small purple spark that no one noticed, crackled and grew bigger. Instead of the usual deep purple, red sparks were crackling burning anything they touched, the distortions in the air violent.

_A woman with long black hair backed into a wall. Her pale skin standing out with red eyes, Distortion looked up. "Go ahead Lightning make my day" the mistress of Time hissed venomously._

_Ace Lightning's costume seemed wrong black with dark gold and red insignia over it, his hair wild. "You don't get off that easy- where's your time powers, run out of time?"_

_Mark and Sparx laughed, enjoying the humiliation of this pathetic hero. A portal opened up and Distortion used what little power she had left to create a time dilation and they were frozen and unable to fight as they were pulled through._

Sparx looked around; the dark almost Celtic designs around her eyes making them look darker. "What did that has been do now?"

"I'm not sure" Ace said savagely. "But she will pay, by Lord Zoar she shall"

---

Fiona Hollander was busy arranging flowers on the table as Mark came in, taking off his coat. "How was the movie Mark?" she asked, and then he remembered with a disappointing jolt, his cousin Ashley and her parents were coming over this evening to catch up.

"It was… okay Mum" Things had settled down in the Hollander household, and things were somehow getting right again. Mark was just taking this thing one day at a time.

"Mark" Fiona said quickly looking up. "I'll need you to help your father with dinner tonight, I have to check on a house last minute, and grab something from the store"

Mark nodded. Looked like he was house bound tonight unless he wanted another repeat of what seemed to happen when his cousin turned up, which every time seemed to nearly expose the whole secret and get them all blasted to oblivion.

Chika better be staying home- with both Lord Fear and the Master Programmer running around, the last thing they needed was an errant hamster or kid causing trouble.

The phone rang and Mark moved into the kitchen as he heard his mother move to the garage to leave. There was the sound of an exasperated argument, primarily to do with leaving the barbeque packed away- it was too cold anyway as they moved into December. The world was safe from Simon Hollander for the winter.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark, its Ace"

"Ace, what is it?" Mark asked reluctantly, the last thing he needed was to have to deal with anything tonight to do with Lord Fear or any of those crazy evils that were a big obstacle in any kind of sane life.

"Is that your friend we always hear on the phone?" Mark nearly jumped. He hadn't heard his dad enter the room. "Why don't you invite him over tonight for tea?" he asked cheerfully and Mark froze, invite Ace over…now that was a disaster waiting to happen.

The words 'I don't think he can come' barely formed in his mouth before Ace who had overheard the question added his opinion. "Sounds interesting… this gathering, it could help me blend in more around mortals"

Mark realized there was no easy way out of this one. He said no- it would make things awkward all around again and if he said yes… thing could be bad for a whole other reason.

"Fine" Mark said, keeping the reluctance out of his voice- he knew that if he hesitated it might end up hurting Ace's feelings. "Do you want to come over tonight mate?" he asked.

"Yes he does" yelled Sparx, Ace had obviously accidently turned on speakerphone. "If I have to watch any more of this love sick like a mortal act, on Zoar I'll swallow my sword"

"What's the matter Sparxy" Illusion's insult seemed almost uncaring- guaranteed to bait Sparx into a fight. "Jealous?"

"In your dreams Spider lady"

"Tonight" Ace said almost sounding annoyed at the pair and Mark could hear the ensuing scuffle over the phone. This included some very loud blasts and explosions.

Mark felt very tired all of a sudden. "Could someone hang up the phone?" he said loudly making his father stare at him oddly.

Now this was going to be a disaster, and suddenly facing Lord Fear again seemed somewhat more fun.

---

As Chuck was riding his scooter with Allison back to the Thunder tower, he was trying to match the points in the game with the real game. "So in the Sixth dimension, is there a villain- I mean an evil named Candy Floss?"

Allison nodded.

Chuck grinned to himself, sweet. The idea that he knew as much as the actual superhumans from this world made him feel good. At least it helped make up for earlier.

Chuck frowned as Mark appeared from a side deserted road, and he did a double take at his appearance. Blue and black hair spikes, black leather jacket- Mark looked like a poster boy for some kind of street punk.

Next to him, Allison frowned as she felt his emotional state; it felt like static as if coming in all broken, the emotions were dark and turbulent.

Mark laughed coldly. "Hey come look at this" Chuck realized something was very wrong when he saw Sparx and Ace, the uniform as if from the- of course!

He remembered winning this prize last year that covered an unexplored part of the game including this doorway that looked like a mirror- the mirror of Reverse in the carnival of doom forced you to battle with a copy of yourself (Ace) only evil.

But those had only been copies.

"What happened to you two" asked Dark Mark. The lightning bolt around Allison's neck was sparking an angry mix of scarlet and blue.

"It's never done that before" Allison said quietly to Chuck, and they backed away slowly with the scooter as the dark versions of Mark, Ace and Sparx advanced. Chuck thought quickly and he remembered how he had defeated the mirror, by shining the 'Light of Truth'- an electrical light weapon. For that they needed an object of light….

Chuck grabbed Allison's pendant off her neck and switched on the scooter light, touching the pendant to the light. A shimmering field in the air caused little blue cracks of energy to attack the dark versions seeming to paralyze them.

Chuck hurriedly put the pendant in his chest pocket and started the scooter back up getting them out of there as fast as he could.

---

Mark was pacing back and forth in his room, feeling a sense of something in between panic and dread filling him.

The second Ashley had came, he had gotten her alone to make sure that she would be quiet when Ace arrived, the last thing that needed to happen was a comment like 'hey you look different' to get his parents antenna up.

To which Ashley had gotten offended and had said at nine she was old enough that she knew what the smart thing to do was. Ashley had been watching him pace, touching the amulet periodically- her eyes widening when sparks passed between his fingers.

"What is that" Ashley asked, practically bug eyed. Mark sighed, keeping his newfound abilities a secret was tiring and hard to keep up. Sometimes around electronics, they would stop for a moment almost as if something was interfering with them.

Random ironically had been the best help about why he was out of control (before the whole falling back to insanity bit) - the power was raw and generated a constant electromagnetic field that spiked with emotions.

And insanity as in lost it, ever since the whole event with the Master Programmer Random Virus had utterly lost control. Random was back in the junkyard and attacking anyone who came near.

"Are you a superhero now?"

Mark sighed. An explanation- a watered down one might be the only thing that would keep Ashley quiet in this case. "Yes Ashley, but it's a secret"

The young girl sighed. "You sure have a lot of secrets Mark"

Mark smiled wryly. "Tell me about it" The sound of the doorbell broke their conversation and he practically ran out of the room.

As he reached the stairs, he saw his father opening the door and Ace stood there. Dressed like he should be in an executive cooperate advertisement of the TV. _Illusion_ he thought with a breath of relief. Only she could have done this, and he made a mental note to thank her.

Though who know how long she would hold this over his head- probably because she wanted Mark to ask Sparx to help him train, which would get her out of the Thunder Tower.

" Mark" said Simon smiling. "Your friend is here" he sounded excited. Not a good thing. " So- what was the name again?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson" Ace replied, and Mark winced. That was what happened when you let your best friend who happened to be obsessed with all science fiction ever created pick the fake names. This was never going to work.

Simon studied Ace, the shook his hand grinning. " Where are my manners, Simon Hollander, Dr. Jackson- Mark never told us you were a doctor- were you at the hospital with Mark?"

This was definitely not going to work.

---To Be Continued---

And as an answer to an age old question- I ironically wasn't trying back then to use crystalline as a way to say how amazing the characters eyes were- I was just trying to change words over the first part to make it sound intelligent.

All it does now is make 'me' cringe and it will be edited out with the name.


	9. The Alternate Level, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Lightning. I will be waiting until my main fics are completed and then changing my username. Mainly because if I wish to keep my account regardless what happens with my novel- it has to change.

And as for the Random stuff- I have been too busy to play my Ace pc game but my brother hasn't... so it's given me some new material.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The Alternate Level, Part 2**

* * *

_As you stare down into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you._

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Mark stayed in the kitchen for longer than he needed to. It was easier than sitting out there- and watching Ace stumble over what had obviously been a prepared script.

At least Ashley was interrupting- a lot. Mark hadn't asked her to but Ashley seemed to have clear grasp on the fact that they had to distract the adults from Ace.

"Mark- haven't you gotten the water yet?"

He groaned quietly and picked up the tray. "Coming Mum" And as he entered the living room- the conversation between the adults started again as they laughed off Ace telling his age and Mark quickly sat back next to Ace. "It's not Hyrilian cycles here, its years remember"

Ashley looked to her mother. "It's a game" she said and Mark just stared in wonder. Sometimes that kid was far better at covering up the truth than anyone else.

And sometimes that made up for getting them into trouble. This time it gave Mark an idea.

"Part of the ALF challenge- stay the entire day in character, in this case for Daniel its Ace Lightning"

Fiona smiled with relief. "That must be fun- I did a lot of that as an actress... it's all about staying in character" She had been worried that Mark's older friend was a disturbed individual. But he was just one of those gamers that Mark hung around with so much. Fiona thought about playing the game that Mark played so much, sometimes. But then she didn't like playing video games. And the game had obviously been a distraction the last few weeks- Mark was settling down.

Ace nodded as Simon stood up.

"Right" Simon said, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, "There's an American football game starting on the telly- and my brother promised to explain the game to me- Daniel or Ace for the evening, do you want to watch?"

From one thing to another, Mark was grateful at that moment the phone rang and he practically lunged to answer it. "Mark here"

"You and Ace better get back here- we have a situation dude, and you are going to trip when you hear about it"

Mark looked up at his parents. "I doubt we can get out of here... for that gaming session, you guys are just going to have to handle it" He hung up quickly and went and joined Ace in the living room. Mark had a hard enough time understanding American sports, how was he going to explain enough to Ace without them getting caught out. Even with Ace pretending to be 'Ace'.

* * *

_**The Carnival**_

* * *

The dark version of Sparx blasted a prize booth, sending charred parts of stuffed animals everywhere. "This place is a 'nothing'- what is wrong with this waste of space excuse for a world?"

Dark Ace Lightning glared at her. "Isn't obvious we are in a mirror world... the point is to find a way back or to make this world much worse"

From the Haunted House, Lord Fear stepped out incensed by the intrusion. Anvil was moving along just behind him.

"Lightning, how dare you invade our grounds?" Fear began to charge Staff head up when Dark Ace disrupted the charge with a lightning bolt. The lightning wasn't green or blue, it was more despites its light pulsating with a purple blackish energy. It sent the skeleton lord flying backwards.

Dark Ace sneered, "This is our ground in our dimension... and where your pitiful house stands, should be the Nightscape Tower... the castle to our dark carnival... must say it's an improvement not to hear you whine about your fate... you were turned into a walking bag of bones..."

Fear raised Staff head up. "In your dimension, in this one the Evil created me from bone... you are evil, and that makes us-"

"Natural enemies mate" Fear turned to see Ace's sidekick or the dark version and Dark Mark smiled, letting the purple black sparks dance across his fingertips. "We control the carnival... and you, until we can convince the simpering versions of ourselves to help us get home"

From the top of a booth, Dark Sparx sent red lightning through Anvil, the energy quickly destroying the creature and sending it back to the 'test your strength' game. "We need bait... powerless bait"

She aimed the sword, the design on the hilt a bat, wings flared out. "That or I could blast him, this world is so overrun with goody two shoe knights that I'd bet it be fun to burn"

"Easy Sparx, that would be quick and easy" Dark Ace's expression sent a chill down Lord Fear's bony spine. "Remember the code, 'evil reigns, and cause fear'... we make him suffer"

Dark Sparx nimbly jumped down, her sword towards Fear "I might be holding what the Lord of hope did against you I mean my sister was a simpering hero until she met a real villain... still there are days I could just rip her to shreds... just for those wings... chill Ace"

Fear noticed the dark version of his nemesis didn't take the threat against Illusion well, even from Sparx. He charged up a death shot, but the sidekick interrupted.

"We need to save it... we still have the heroes to deal with... and then there's Fear"

"All evil hates alliances Lightning" Fear made his presence known. "But this isn't your world, and I can get you back to your dimension... for a price"

Dark Ace smiled. "You want to destroy my counterpart?" He stalked the space around Fear, and Fear wondered if his dimension's Lightning hadn't turned down his offer in the Aquaris dimension- if they would be ruling together, or fighting for control. "I must say I'd power down better each night knowing that there isn't some 'do right' version of me out there... but if you even try to betray me Fear, you will wish for oblivion"

* * *

_**Thunder Tower**_

* * *

Apparently Sparx was out showing Heather some martial arts from the sixth dimension in exchange for some moves from Earth. Chuck tried not to think on it too much although Allison had given him a strange look when Lady Illusion had told him where Heather and Sparx were... but then she had that whole empathy deal going.

"There's no mirror of Reverse in the Carnival?" Chuck asked as he booted the computer up, and carefully slipped in Mark's copy of the game.

Illusion seemed uninterested with the whole game being real thing but Chuck had a feeling that you wouldn't be too happy that someone had made a game out of your life. No matter how much it made things work out. "No, but then it might be in the Forbidden Zone, with the dimensional wells"

"I've tried to go there in the game" Chuck said, distracted for a moment. "But I can't move my Ace figure through the passage- he keeps turning back" He smiled sheepishly as both Illusion and Allison started staring at him.

Turning back his attention to the screen, Chuck frowned. Where a passage which led to nothingness had once been was walkable. He pushing the joystick forward and immediately to his right was the mirror.

But the mirror of reverse unlike last time was now showing cracks. Something was breaking it.

"This isn't what happens in the game so something must have happened outside of it..."

"What happens if that mirror breaks?" asked Allison.

Chuck looked back at the screen, and saw the cracks widening. "I'm no expert... but from what Random has told me about the physics in your world... it's bad, and that's just the 'if we all get neutralized and cancelled out' part... I don't know how this happened"

"During the battle I saw Mark's piece of the amulet get hit by some feedback from his powers and from the staff blast"

Chuck had noticed the same happening to Lord Fear's piece of the amulet, and he quickly moved away from the mirror of reverse into the main carnival. Mostly because the slowly cracking mirror was creeping him out.

Illusion tapped the top of the desk with an expression that said clearly if Chuck didn't elaborate soon she would have an evil relapse. "Well, I trust this has meaning"

"Whenever the Amulet is hidden in a dimension- both the Knights and the Evils get a piece- the same starting piece each time... which means that over time both these pieces have been exposed the good and evil power of both sides, and while it doesn't make the Amulet stronger- because the whole Amulet is already omnipotent over space and time... it aligns the pieces"

Explaining this whole situation would have been made easier with Ace- but at least Illusion was paying attention. "Anyway... so it's possible when the pieces were both hit that it caused some kind of artificial door between the two realities... while the amulet trumps any backdoor in the game- this was two pieces and it's damaging the real backdoor for both worlds"

Allison looked at him. "You are really good at this, your girlfriend must feel very safe knowing you are with the Lightning Knights... how do we fix it?"

"That or Jessica just humours me" Chuck said, with a small chuckle. He wasn't sure if Jessica actually believed half of what he told her, but at least she didn't call him crazy or anything. Or tell Wayne. "I'm not sure- maybe we replicate it- once the dark copies are back in their world it should solve the problem"

Lady Illusion straightened herself. "I'll get Ace... and Mark. I will get them out of there without using the game as an excuse" She was gone the next moment and Chuck wondered what she had been implying.

"I'll get Sparx and Heather..." Allison said.

"Wait... what if they attack?" Chuck said, looking around the darkened room- already seeing Evils and an evil Mark attacking him from the shadows. "Can't you just get them on the communicator, or Heather's phone?"

Allison shook her head. "Sparx broke her communicator trying to throw it at Illusion's head, and it met with an energy ball, and Heather turns her phone off- she says training without interruption is the key to perfect form.... besides aren't you a lightning knight, or one in training- you can handle it"

She left, and Chuck quickly moved to make sure that every light that could be on was on. And he grabbed his cell, dialling Sam's number. She was the only one who would come over to the Tower and not make fun of him for it.

"Hey- Sam"

* * *

_**Sam's house**_

* * *

Sam slipped by her brother who was dozing on the couch. It was Monday tomorrow and she wasn't meant to go out after seven on a Sunday night. Sam usually followed her curfew but this whole videogame thing had to be the exception to that rule.

Besides it was just offering Chuck moral support- not going toe to toe with evil flying puppets or any of the freaks from the Carnival.

She wheeled her bike out onto the footpath and hopped on after putting on her helmet. Sam didn't get very fair down the street when Mark appeared- or rather a perfect picture of Heather's exaggerated made up complaints about Mark... the evil twin thing.

But the evil Mark had no idea she knew he wasn't her Mark. Not that Mark was hers or anything he was just the real one. "Hey Mark" Sam said first, smiling. "Costume party?"

"I want to show you something down at the Carnival"

Sam frowned. "Didn't you get the same 'let's all meet up at the Tower' message from Chuck?" That made him hesitate for a moment and Sam really thought she could con him into coming with her.

When Mark realized something he always widened his eyes slightly and did this funny little mouth movement, a sheepish smile. On this version of Mark it looked crueller somehow- like it promised all kinds of unimaginable pain. "Good try, Sam... now, why don't you just come with me, you may look like my Sam but that won't save you for long"

After discovering the truth about Ace Lightning, Mark had told her all about the Evils motives behind her working at the carnival... and the only difference between now and then was that she knew she was the 'damsel' figure. Heather had her martial arts, and so did Brett to a lesser degree. Chuck was a computer genius, and even Kat was handy as ace girl reporter.

What did she add to the group, besides support and words?

Sam felt Dark Mark take hold of her arm, not painfully tight and moving forward. Before Mark had gotten powers, he had been helping Ace- and that was the thing. Sam didn't know if she wanted to be involved in this, throw her lot in with the Lightning Knights and become what Mark had. But she couldn't keep on like this... because it put the friends she cared about in danger.

* * *

Felicity Fury knocked on the door once, and had a look of anxiety written all over her face, so when Fiona answered it- she immediately saw that there was something wrong.

"Felicity, are you okay... I thought you couldn't come tonight"

The housekeeper nodded. "I know, this is just the biggest disaster- the guys who were supposed to show up and help with the whole special nursing home entertainment night completely bailed and we are 'two' short-" She caught sight of Mark and fixed him with a stare. "I was wondering if Mark could help out"

Something must have happened, not just Chuck freaking out. Mark joined his mom at the front door. "I don't know, Mum?"

"It's for a good cause- besides I can see you and your friend suffering in there. I can't tell you what a relief it is to know that my son hasn't fallen for this American football"

Mark called Ace as he grabbed his jacket and Ace was a little fast to get up and knocked the popcorn all over the floor. It was another five minutes before they were at street level, there was no way Ace Lightning could ever leave a mess that was his fault. Mark wondered if he could get the superhero to feel the same about gnomes... but then Mark supposed if gnomes here acted the way they did in the sixth dimension- he might just start blasting them on sight too.

"Evil clones?" Mark asked at the same time Ace started muttering about how there was no way in any reality he would forswear the protection of the innocent. Illusion as Felicity smiled at Ace and Mark found it more a relief than anything else... at least with all the evils, and alternate dimensions- the Ace- Illusion relationship was not going to complicate the mix this time round.

Illusion nodded and as they walked, he could tell she longed to restore her true form. Not that she didn't seem to like becoming other things and people- she just seemed to enjoy being the real 'Illusion' around his friend more. "According to your friend- they are at the Carnival..."

Mark groaned. It was too much to hope that evil versions would stay put- or best yet come to them. "- and if we don't put them back it could destroy both dimensions..."

* * *

_**Junkyard**_

* * *

It always came down to the evil voice in his head- the one that controlled him and at times made him hurt the people who trusted him.

Random found the more he attacked the broken car wrecks the more he could stay in control- but when he stopped to think, the voices would overwhelm him again- the voices that seemed to become the one evil that took him over.

"Hello Cal"

That voice- Random knew that voice and he swung out at the Master Programmer only to be stopped by Kilobyte, who wrapped his tentacle around his claw.

Random had to act- before Kilobyte drained him to use the cars, the machines to send the Master Programmer back to the sixth dimension or better yet Oblivion. Let the white hot hell be worse than the insanity that the monster made him live with everyday.

The Master Programmer shook his head. "You don't want to attack me Cal" Apart from super intelligence- the one power the evil that was the Master Programmer had was telepathy. "I can help you now..."

"Put more evil in my head?" Even as he said the words, Random felt calmer... it was one of the miseries of his existence that the powers of the Master Programmer kept the evil voices at bay.

Kilobyte moved away- the Master Programmer had probably spoken telepathically to him to back off.

"No, I can take it out... I chose you to carry something for me, years ago- the only way to get it out of the Sixth dimension... I want to take it out" The Master Programmer's voice seemed to be in his head as well but it wasn't trying to bend his will. "You can be Cal again... I can even restore your body"

"At what cost?" Random asked coldly, "You wanted these things for a reason- if I give you the evil voices who knows how many will be hurt"

The Master Programmer's look of pity was almost too much. "How many have you hurt – how long before even your oldest friend gives up on you and locks you away- or has no choice but to send you to Oblivion?"

* * *

_**The Carnival**_

* * *

Being born with the ability to fly was one thing but learning to do it was another. Ace anticipated it would take Mark a long time to even get two inches off the ground- he had grown up believing he couldn't fly. But it made getting to the Carnival slower than it could have been.

Illusion had offered to morph Mark to the carnival but it was too risky... besides Chuck-dude would need protection just in case the Evils planned an attack. And Ace didn't want to put Illusion against Lord Fear yet.

It still made him so ...angry to think of the treatment Fear had dealt Illusion after he had returned from being defeated, but he knew that was nothing compared to what Illusion must be feeling.

Ace and Mark walked down the main boardwalk in the carnival as from ahead, Dark Ace exited side by side with Lord Fear.

"It's creepier without the glazed over eyes" Mark spoke quietly, and Ace agreed with a nod. It would have been much easier to accept an evil version of him, that wasn't working with Fear.

There was a scuffle to the side and Mark had to blink twice as a few metres away was, well himself. But Mark got over the shock of his dark mirror very quickly when he realized he was holding onto Sam's hand. Just a hand but it was clear from Sam's expression that she was threatened.

Dark Mark looked away from Sam and to Mark. "I agree mate, but then your Ace never started trying to get you to see the errors of your ways- or started to fight for good as some peace loving plant"

Ace Lightning faced down his evil counterpart with an unwavering stare. "We can get you back to your world- you have my word as a lightning knight"

"Can you sound any more pathetic...?" Dark Sparx let off a blast from her sword, the red lightning slamming into Ace. "Let's just say we are going to fix this world and have some fun... there is nothing you can do to stop us"

Lord Fear advanced upon Ace and shot Mark in the back instead. "The brat doesn't get to interfere this time Lightning..."

A blue stream of lightning hit Fear at the same time the pink bolts did. "Could you two losers be more pathetic... come on I thought my evil version wouldn't be into melodrama" Sparx grinned and Mark could see Heather- who didn't seem affected by the fact they were midair on the flash- but loving every second.

Lord Fear aimed Staff head towards the Lightning Flash. "This is for that night" murmured a voice and the dark black purple lightning hit Fear, raising him up to the air and throwing him against the Haunted House.

Dark Ace smiled viciously. "You don't think I'd ever work with him... I'd destroy him but then that would be doing your job wouldn't it" He sent a dark look towards his Sparx and it was apparent something bad was going to happen when they got back.

"Why?" Lord Fear asked as hatred burned in his eyes the same time Staff head started to spout on that good or evil, no Lightning Knight could be trusted.

"For Illusion"

Edging towards his dark version, Mark shoved Dark Mark and Sam broke free.

"You didn't have to do that... I would have let her go" Dark Mark said seriously and Mark just rolled his eyes. As if he would ever trust an Evil- even his own dark mirror version.

Mark looked at Sam. "Are you alright"

"Yes... I'm fine" Mark awkwardly patted her on the shoulder and quickly yanked his hand away as sparks emanated from his hand on her, and Sam pulled away at the same time. That was just the end to a perfect night there. He really needed a grip on his powers.

It was a tense next ten minutes as Mark called Chuck for instructions. The dark versions didn't trust their counterparts and the feeling was by far mutual. Heather had left to take Sam home and Lord Fear kept eyeing them all but he was no match for two Ace Lightnings.

Finally, they set up the repeat experiment with a temporary flame upgrade for Mark- no one trusted Lord Fear not to keep blasting or cheat his way to victory.

The green beam hit the lightning and once again sparks moved and hit the amulet. A dark red portal emerged, black marks scorching the ground from the force. Dark Sparx was first through, and was followed by Dark Mark.

And then it was Dark Ace's turn but he paused for a moment and addressed his opposite. "This shouldn't have been possible, and you know that- someone is manipulating reality coding- it's the only way this could have occurred" Dark Ace backed into the portal and it vanished.

Somewhere in the middle of that Lord Fear had slunk off into the Haunted House and Mark looked at Ace. "What's reality coding?"

"Something really dangerous kid" Ace said. "I think the Master Programmer is starting to show his hand... Sparx you should go check on Random"

Sparx nodded and whistled to the Lightning Flash. It swung low and Sparx hopped on it and accelerated out of the Carnival as Ace and Mark walked out together.

When she reached the junkyard, Random Virus was not in sight. Sparx didn't immediately panic, jumping off the Flash in order to look around. "Lugnut... come on, I'm not here to talk about the thing that was just what friends do for each other... I'm here to make you're okay..."

At first she thought his evil persona was in control and he was just waiting to demonstrate how 'strong and evil' he was... and nothing came out to attack her.

"Where are you Random?"

* * *

_**Outside Sam's House**_

* * *

Heather took the canon off and put it to her side. Sam and Heather were sitting outside Sam's house, because Heather couldn't leave anything alone.

"What's up with you Sam?" Heather asked tactlessly. "I mean not just now, I mean I am perhaps the biggest I-hate-Mark member but I vaguely recall you always used to wish he told you everything... you hated being in the dark and now you act just as bottled up"

Sam looked out into the street. "Heather, you have adjusted to this so fast and you've known almost as long as me... I'm not sure that I even fit in here anymore and with Mark..."

"Mark will be the same loser who stares at you in class" Heather snorted. "You aren't afraid of becoming part of this mess Sam... what you are really scared of, is being in a 'real' relationship with Mark, not that I'm encouraging this- it's just there are no more lies, and nothing that can come up like that"

Her best friend shrugged. "I recall a girl who saved us in the Carnival from that demented funhouse... you have this hero thing down if you just let it happen- I like the flashy powers and the action, it's the whole feeling compassion and saving people part I'm struggling with"

"You could always start small- like be nice to Mark and Brett" Sam laughed at Heather's dark expression. "Or not, how about being nice to Kat?"

Heather shook her head, uncaring and Sam groaned. It was strange how once they would have been talking about other things like school, shopping- people they didn't talk to... and how their problems were so much bigger now.

Like why when Mark's hand had brushed against her shoulder the little gentle shocks had come... and then as he turned away and as his hand brushed hers- why it almost looked like static was coming up from her own skin.

"_Hey Pete. Somehow I always thought that if I actually got the chance to tell Sam the truth or if she found out- we would be okay... but now I'm not so sure. I guess there comes a time when you can't second guess yourself anymore- you have to live with who you are. If I spend time worrying about Sam- I'll forget the things in my life I can change..."_

Chuck trudged into the darkened house, and moved through to his room. His mother was probably still out at that office function and he was alone. At least he could play the game and be something- if only in the videogame and not the real battle.

"_And something will slip through the cracks"_

* * *

**---To Be Continued---**

* * *

I so never thought I'd finish this chapter for awhile, I'm glad I was wrong. By the way no jumping the shark- Sam is a hundred percent human!!!

I've had a really bad day what with my foot in mouth and it being hot- I hope this made someone's day better.


	10. Future Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Lightning… I do however own my poster of Lord Fear which I unashamedly use as target practice for rolled up balls of paper, and for flicking because we all know Lord Fear's a fool- and deserves to be flicked.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Future Shock**

* * *

"_Chuck… after all this time I still use your name in this journal- I guess it's my way of remembering how you kept me sane back even when you didn't know the truth. I wish I could have been there in time"_

-Mark 'Prophecy' Hollander, five years from present date.

* * *

_**Conestoga Hills, Present Day**_

* * *

Sam now knew why Mark did homework, whenever the group was all watching movies, out for pizza or doing anything really. Because when you were fighting against carnival misfits and weird programmers from the sixth dimension… schoolwork fell to the side. She had been finishing the Math homework at the last minute thanks to Distortion and Lord Fear who had tried to attack the Thunder Tower last night. She jammed the folder in her bag and ran after the bus, trying to in vain to catch up.

It rounded the corner, and Sam groaned. It didn't stop again for another three blocks… she was going to be really late.

She started to walk along the footpath, and barely started when Ace Lightning dropped in besides her. "Don't you have school?"

Wrong thing to say. "Yes, but I missed the bus, we mortals have to walk…" That came out a little harsher than she had meant it to, and Sam winced. "Sorry, it's my own fault for leaving this homework for a week"

"It's okay, I've seen Mark have trouble at times… frequently by being grounded- which means being confined to his home and not to the ground"

Ace Lightning really did seem to get a lot of human terms- long term exposure to Mark was Sam's guess- the only superhuman she knew who was better was Illusion, but then she could change her appearance… which made Sam feel better. Mark had never really eaten a plastic spider. Speaking of Ace and Illusion… "Sorry if it's too personal- but why do you and Illusion do that sparking thing when you touch sometimes… oh my god it was too personal…"

"No, it's okay" Ace said kindly. "It's a sixth dimension thing- actually it happens in all the dimensions it's just you can't see it most of the time. It's a current- an energy connection between two beings it's rare, most never find that other receiver"

"Why not"

"Because it only happens with one other… in all the dimensions and realities, when it first happened with Illusion I was shocked… according to old legends from my dimension it had to do with a being's other part"

Sam stopped, and blinked. "Do you mean a soul mate?" she asked. "That makes no sense- I don't mean to be rude but Illusion could have stayed evil- why would it happen like that?"

"It just does- most never find the other part, and it doesn't mean that any relationship would work… it first happened with Illusion in a watery dimension- with her trying to send me to Oblivion"

It was insane- a fluke or something or other. She was fifteen, soul mates and all that stuff happened in college, as an adult. It seemed crazy to think that Mark was anything but a guy she had a crush on despite knowing better. Besides Ace had just said himself- that it didn't mean that it would happen… Sam changed the subject. "So have you found Random yet?" she asked.

Random Virus had been missing for almost two weeks now. The problem was they couldn't be sure that Chuck's ex boss was involved- Random's evil side could have taken over and gone somewhere.

Ace was looking worried now. "There's no sign of him, this is my fault- I should have been watching out for him"

"You can't blame yourself I mean it's not just up to you to take care of Random" Sam felt slightly guilty at this. Random had been level headed, and good with explanations in the weeks after finding out the truth about this game. But the second he had gone crazy- he had gone on a backburner in her mind.

The day was very overcast, and suddenly the spot they were at just got darker. Kilobyte swooped in from above. It still was weird to Sam- that the giant killer wasp was called 'Fred'

Ace charged up a blast. "Sam- find cover" he said and she nodded, ducking behind a tree.

Kilobyte laughed. "Still protecting the mortals…it almost makes the hunt too easy to enjoy but I'll still know your destruction"

What was it that Mark and Chuck said hurt Kilobyte? Sam wracked her brain for the answer as Ace began to weaken… even looking completely human he seemed to flicker in place. Sam looked around as she remembered the creature's weakness. She needed light and fast. Sam started and went through her backpack- feeling the overly large torch that she had used the previous night when her bike's light had stopped working. At the time she had cursed its size… but now…

Sam lifted the light and shone it straight into Kilobyte. Kilobyte lifted his tentacles to shield his face, and got back onto his pet. "This isn't over Lightning,"

Of all the villains and Evils… he looked the creepiest out of the lot of them.

She ran over to Ace. "Are you okay- you don't look so hot?"

"It's okay Sam; I'm at 47 percent… I just need to power up" And as the superhero walked over to a car, Sam smiled. There were many times the knights headquarters were too far away- there was no guarantee that Kilobyte wasn't just waiting for round two. The local paper called it a 'weakness in car battery design' as to why so many cars all of a sudden lost all charge and refused to start.

A small old lady, Mrs. Taggerson had been walked slowly, with the help of her cane, down the street. And for a moment it almost seemed like the man from her bathroom, the shy one that had run the second he had seen her was on the street with a young girl… she had her glasses on today.

But then, inside the blink of the eye- the air began to warp and shimmer. One moment they were there and the next they weren't.

* * *

Ace turned around rapidly trying to get his bearings- most of the houses were gone but it was the same street – it had the same power lines, and shape. But it had changed. He quickly checked to make sure Sam was okay and switched his vision to analyzer mode- that was when it got strange… for a moment there was a reading, but it quickly became out of focus… so that was out of the picture for determining what had happened.

"Where are we?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure" Ace replied. "A moment ago, I thought I saw the old mortal who sounded like Lord Fear and then… this"

In the distance there was a bright blue flare and the sound of electricity charging through the air, accompanied by energy discharges. Ace was faster, but Sam knew he was slowing his speed to let her keep up… and she was glad. She didn't want to get lost in, whatever they were in.

They made it to the main road, and a girl was standing right in the middle of it. She looked about sixteen… familiar almost. She had long brown hair, and on her arm was the lightning canon Heather used- but it looked so aged.

Ace and Sam followed the girl's gaze to where a figure in a long dark cloak was charging up some kind of green energy blast… and Ace was poised to interfere rather than let this mortal knight take the hit.

And then a blast disrupted the charge from the sky and a woman landed in from of the girl. Her head was to the back to them so they couldn't see the new figure.

The cloaked figure seemed to laugh, the laugh was low and gravely. "Sentinel Lightning" The woman turn to face the cloaked figure- and Sam started… Allison? But she looked older and far different from the girl she knew.

She didn't respond, instead draining power from the overhead power lines and aiming it towards the cloaked figure- who was there one moment and then gone the next.

Sentinel/Allison lowered her arms and turned to the girl. "What were you thinking- leaving the Tower without back up Ashley?"

Sam did a double take- Ashley… as in Mark's nine year old cousin, Ashley? How was that even possible? She got up from their hiding place and walked out to meet the two, Ace followed slightly behind.

At first Sentinel seemed just guarded but inside of a moment the lightning lance had appeared in her hand and Ashley had raised her arm to aim straight at them.

Sentinel looked at Ace and then Sam. "What kind of trick is this?"

"It's no trick"

A metallic sound came from Sentinel and she took a few steps back. "Keep the canon locked on them…" For the next moment Ace and Sam just stood there as Ashley kept the canon aimed at them, arm never shaking. It seemed like Sentinel was talking to herself but then Ace caught sight of the communicator when she turned and yelled 'You did what?' into it.

Finally she put the communicator away and rejoined them. "They're safe Ashley… we better be getting to the Tower before we attract any more Evils"

The strange little group started walking. To Sam's confusion- Ashley kept looking back at them. "What?"

"Sorry… it's just I haven't seen you in awhile that's all- what with the Sixth-" Ashley shrugged. "It's just been awhile… and here you are looking no different than when I was a little kid"

Sentinel sighed. "It's because she is still fifteen… it's time travel, can't believe he got permission from headquarters to do it"

This older Allison wasn't even looking at Sam or either of them anymore for that matter but when she did she seemed to be avoiding looking at Ace for some reason.

"So what's with the whole Sentinel thing?"

"It's my call sign… some pick theirs as children, I didn't pick mine until I was a fully fledged lightning knight, I know that this is all unexplained at the moment Sam but until we get to the Thunder Tower I really can't explain much else"

Ace walked closely with Sam, explaining quietly. "If the headquarters- the ones in charge of the knights decided to allow time travel it means that there is something that has to be changed- but all approved time travel has to be processed following the Code very closely"

He lost her about time travel- when it came to the Lightning Knight code it seemed while all knights followed the 'Do right and fear not'- most hadn't actually read the whole Code. Sparx had mentioned once how it was a whole shelf in the archives in the sixth dimension. Ace Lightning was one of the few knights that had apparently read the entire thing.

If this was Conestoga Hills in the future… it didn't look so much a wreck or futuristic compared to its state of desertion- it almost seemed like it was a ghost town.

And between the main town and the Thunder Tower, was a field of greenery that had become overgrown, almost like a deep forested area. The road would have been a more direct route but Ashley and Sentinel had even stayed out of sight from the main road. After almost an hour- they reached just outside the observatory turned Thunder Tower, and the changes were immediately apparent- there was some type of structure now built into the observatory in four places that expanded outwards.

But they still entered through the front- but the modifications were even more clear. The inside of the Tower now closely resembled the inside of a Thunder Tower base of the sixth dimension.

Sam found it colder somehow… and she noticed how at home Ashley seemed all of a sudden. How long had Ashley been living here?

The observatory's dome began to open and the Lightning Flash flew in. But Sparx wasn't on it. Instead Brett Ramierez got off. He was decked out in a costume that he himself would have mocked once. It was a knight's uniform- without the jacket. Instead there was a fine metal lattice that ran down both arms- as a metal like harness on each arm.

Now that Sam looked at Sentinel more closely- she wore the same type of armament- except without any bulky side packs- lightning canons.

Brett looked at Sam and Ace- as if it was them who were out of place.

Ashley sidled up to him, seemingly eager to share. "They're from the past… Mark is dead for not sharing- I'm gonna go find him!"

Instead of saying even hello, Brett stepped next to Sentinel. "Is this for real?" he muttered and the female knight moved away with an annoyed look across her face for his proximity.

"Where's Sparx… she would never let someone else ride it without her"

"In Oblivion" Sentinel said, her tone biting and she left the main area without any kind of explanation.

Brett winced and by the way he turned to them a moment later, he seemed to be putting his own issues aside. "Sorry about that- most of that's on me- a few weeks ago Sparx got attacked by T- an Evil with a power boost and it didn't just stop with sending her to the sixth dimension"

"Why would her issue be with you?"

That got a reaction, but it was small… it made Brett look really uncomfortable. "It's nothing… I haven't seen you in a long time Sam- no" he shook his head at her reaction. "You're not dead- you just are in the sixth dimension at the moment- you don't visit much" He looked at Ace. "I know this was what Mark was hoping for but… I remember, I know what you were like just don't push him over all this"

Ace didn't know what he had expected when his sidekick finally emerged… but Mark had changed. Nothing so as radical as the evil version- he just seemed really disconnected in the way reality was around him. He had seen it before- in Mirin Prophecy when the visions became too much. He recalled it only happened because she had chosen to let them. What could have forced Mark to make such a choice?

"I suppose I owe you an explanation for this" Mark said, his eyes going past where Ace was but still talking to him. A scar ran though his left eyebrow all the way down to his jaw- and it was far from neat. "It is eight years from the day you left from- and if I remember right, Random is missing- it was the Master Programmer"

Ace frowned. "Why would that be important enough for HQ to allow time travel… it is a last resort Mark"

Mark smiled grimly after a few minutes, like a delayed transmission. "They told me that… it's only now they've let this happen. The Master Programmer for a guy who wants to control every dimension, it's weird he hates the Amulet so much… instead he tries to figure out dimensional coding in order to manipulate it using science. Six years ago- he manipulated it into sending the amulet into a world where it could be forgotten, but somehow seven lightning knights were sent there as well – us. In a world where we couldn't possibly exist… while it was only seconds here it was decades there being told we were insane, that our world, our lives didn't exist… we made it out and set everything right. That was when the Master Programmer unleashed the original Evils on Earth"

"The original evils"

"It was part of a legend" Ace explained, "Originally there were several ultimately powerful knights and equally as destructive Evils… they were meant to be wiped out eons ago"

Mark smiled wryly. "Apparently not- the original problem for 'Rick' was the original Evils were disembodied- unable to leave the dimensional wells- until Rick planted all of them within cybernetics inside of a technopath… that's the evil within Random Virus"

"That's impossible" Ace said, "They would have over powered Random permanently a long time ago"

"The reason they haven't is because they are confined inside technology that they shouldn't exist in, in the first place… and they are Evils- for one to have permanent dominance the rest would have to sacrifice themselves" Mark didn't need to elaborate on that further- it was a well known fact that the Evils never sacrificed themselves for anything- even to further their own twisted causes. "The Master Programmer released them and we have these Evils with god complexes wreaking havoc on Earth and the Sixth dimension… even if we manage to defeat them there is nothing to stop him from manipulating the coding further and causing more harm…"

Sam had been following all of this. "So it's a warning- stop Chuck's former boss and we save everything?"

"Not exactly" Mark said and turned to Brett or his direction. "It's time to call that favor in- Fear and his ally want this as much as we do"

Ace wondered what possessed the kid to make such a bad move as to trust Lord Fear and Mark looked at him. "Don't worry… Fear, let's just say it's in his best interests- just get them to the Carnival and back with the package… Sam is the only one she would give it to,"

The code words seemed just as confusing to Ace as they were to her, Sam was relieved to notice.

Brett nodded and then paused. "What about Sentinel?"

Mark shook his head. "You know how 'she' and Sentinel act like when they are in the same area- it's like Sparx and Lady Illusion… this is too important"

He turned away and left the main area without so much as a 'good luck'- like it had taken a lot just to focus on this time and place.

* * *

Holding onto Brett on the Lightning Flash as they moved towards the carnival, Sam remembered how normal life used to be before Mark. She had been friends with Brett as long as Heather- it had only seemed right to be 'boyfriend and girlfriend' once they had outgrown cooties. Brett had been reliable and always there… and now it seemed he had fully embraced something he had once used to try and pull her away from Mark.

As they reach the front of the Carnival, Sam was not surprised to see it boarded up the way it used to be. At least if Lord Fear really was still hanging around here- no one else was being lured into working for the Evils. Brett glanced at her. "I have to warn you… what you are going to see in the Haunted House- it's going to be really hard to take in"

"I get it- so you have the metal work- I don't suppose I get a weapon?"

Brett smiled uneasily. "For the purposes of this, it's better if you don't"

Brett led the way and Sam followed right behind Ace. She still didn't understand why she had been brought with Ace to this future world. They entered the Haunted House. Sam had only been through on rides but the ride part of the House had been disabled.

Inside a central room was the organ. There was also a familiar horrific voice- singing. Sam remembered Lord Fear had crashed the play, and she could hear his Staff simpering on about how talented he was and Sam wondered if Lord Fear lost his most devoted fan… if that would make him stop trying to take over the world.

But when the organ came into sight it was the figure standing nearby that made her realize what Brett said it would be 'hard'. Heather was hardly dressed like Distortion, in fact the smart business suit undercut the almost vamp like make up.

Heather's red lips drew into a smile and Sam could see Ace's look of shock. Of course he was shocked- Heather was apart from compassion problems… very into being a knight. But something had gone wrong down the line, very wrong.

Brett interrupted before she could talk. "We had a deal Heather, she's the one who collects it and we both get rid of the uber computer geek before he does the damage"

Her best friend's eyes cut to Brett and Sam could just see the cold contempt in Heather's eyes. She couldn't help herself. "What happened to you?"

"Figured out people aren't worth saving and I love power" Heather's smile was brittle. "It's that simple"

Sam almost gagged as Lord Fear stopped playing the organ and stood behind Heather a bony hand on her shoulder. "And she's very loyal… Lightning I understand why you recruit the mortals"

She could see Brett moving to break the conversation but Sam beat him to it. "Is this all it is Heather- a chance to gloat, you've had your fun and I'm not crying… so whatever this deal is I'd hold up your end"

"Has anyone told you why you aren't on Earth anymore… that you can't stand it after what happened on that other Earth…Sam I don't hate you, and one day you'll get all this" Lord Fear had opened the organ and Heather took out a small black box. "You see I think you can stop the Programmer, but somehow I think it'll all happen again… you ran away from Earth because you couldn't stand to protect it anymore after what they did to you, to all of you"

Heather sneered. "And still the Lightning Knights fight to preserve this world" She handed Sam the box and left the room.

Sam slowly opened the box and frowned. A small shard of a dark stone lay at the bottom- it just looked like some kind of black quartz. She frowned. "What is this?"

Lord Fear wasn't laughing, in fact this was the most calm she had seen the walking skeleton. "That is the last remaining fragment of Vierdtral, mortal"

"It's the only substance known to permanently erase a superhuman"

"Do you mean to oblivion, or dead 'dead'?" Sam asked.

Ace shook his head looking at Fear. "It destroys the very matrix- once hit fatally- it's over. The amulet of Zoar cannot set back time to save that moment… there's nothing for the Amulet to save… it used to be more common" He regarded Fear. "Why haven't you ever used this on me, your revenge?"

"Lightning- my goal has always been to send you to Oblivion and leave you there to suffer, there would be no suffering… besides this has only fell into my power because of the original Evils- if time changes, I will never get my hands on this again" Lord Fear smiled and Sam tried not to shudder just thinking about the time the future Heather spent with Fear. "Besides… I can never rule this world as long as the Master Programmer exists, and Random has imparted something far beyond what I could ever do to you… true betrayal"

"Random Virus… he wouldn't betray me… not unless his evil side made him"

It wasn't just Fear's laugh that made Sam think otherwise- it was how Brett was looking anywhere but at them.

* * *

"Mark… I don't understand you"

Mark found Sentinel intense at the best of times- and he looked over her shoulder and then on her face. "The Code is quite clear, I can't tell them about what happens with him"

He used the Code to justify shutting everyone out but the future. Even Ashley- after she had lost her parents, and needed her cousin 'Marky Mark' he couldn't be that person.

Sentinel frowned. "He was your best friend Mark… if you just took the chance to undo that- it would change you for the better, maybe that thing with the other Earth never would have happened… maybe my brother would never have been vulnerable to it… remember him, my brother… to Oblivion with the fact he was your father… he was your partner- you two were a team and it was what made you give into the visions losing Ace and your Chuck-dude"

"Ace isn't lost" Mark said seriously. "When they get back through time- that will change… it will all change-"

"But Chuck was the start of it…" Sentinel frowned and looked behind Mark. "Ashley- what's wrong?"

Ashley kicked something and ran behind Mark and Sentinel as Ace Lightning or rather the most powerful of the original evils that now inhabited his matrix stepped in.

"You used too much power with your time trick… you've compromised your protection-"

Sentinel blasted him, and glanced back. "Go Mark, if time doesn't reset you are the only one who stands a chance of saving everything- go!" Mark grabbed Ashley's hand and ran from the tower, eventually spring boarding into the air, holding her as he flew away.

Back in the now deserted Tower, the empath fell to her knees as her form flickered. "You will never get Mark… I promise you…"

"You are right, I need Mark" The Evil said without much worry. "Much more than I need your poor brother… you know he begged me to take him over- for the release of never having to be the hero after the torment he suffered at the hands of mortals"

Sentinel smiled. "I know Ace, and he's a hero, even when he shouldn't be… does knowing that we've kept Mark from you really get to you, I mean I can sense Ace screaming in there but you… there's this need, like you are fading without him-"

The next shot of pure energy made her vanish, and the Evil frowned. "It's fascinating- he is just one lightning knight but all these people care so much for Mark Hollander, and fall for him… what a disappointment Fear is… not to have seen the threat from the moment he interfered with the sixth dimension"

* * *

In order for the original evils to be released, the Master Programmer had needed to get Random. And according to Fear, Random- with a clear mind, the cybernetic components removed- had aligned with evil- everything that had happened in the future to the knights, because Random had joined with the Master Programmer.

It didn't matter that the Evils would be restrained in the removed cybernetic systems or that if he ended the Mater Programmer- they would never be free. It was that Random Virus hadn't picked evil after time like Heather had. It was that on the day he had flown down to greet Samantha- his friend had already changed sides. And this time there was no evil side for Ace to excuse. He did not know why Brett did not just confirm it- instead of refusing to discuss the subject because it violated the Code to tell him anymore.

They had returned to the road that they had arrived on and Ace could see Mark and Ashley approach.

"What happened- why are you outside the Tower?" asked Brett.

"It got in" Mark seemed to be played with a piece of paper in his hand and he seemed to initially hesitate. And then he handed the folded piece of paper to Sam. "Don't open it until you're back in your own time… and that should be in a few minutes"

Ace turned to Mark. "Why did Random… did he get corrupted by the evil inside him?"

"He had a weak moment- and the Master Programmer exploited it, if you get him back Random should still be Random and not the person that 'we' know as a villain" Mark frowned. "I can't tell you anything else other than the questions you must ask yourself- how much does your best friend mean to you, who you know Random is and you'll have your answer"

One moment they were on the ghost town's road and the next they were back in their Conestoga Hills, and Sam looked around, and read the note. Ace Lightning was gone by the time she looked up but she grabbed her cell out of her pocket. It might be too late for Random Virus but it wasn't too late for Heather.

But right now she and Mark had to get to the Carnival and save Chuck from getting himself killed.

* * *

_**Chuck will try something from the game in the Carnival at 9:47 am today- Kilobyte's there confronting Fear- he'll get caught in the crossfire. **_

* * *

**---To Be Continued---**

* * *

I'm sorry for the time travel, right after the alternate characters but there was no other way to get this plot forward… and Once Upon a Time isn't a cute fairytale name- it actually always had a meaning.


	11. Minutes to Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Lightning… I do own any mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I am really smiley about this because soon this fic will be done and the guilt of incompletion won't gnaw at me… I wonder how Rotgut would handle meeting a Resident Evil zombie?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Minutes to Midnight**

* * *

_The only way to have a friend is to be one._

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Mark had just gotten off the bus when Heather grabbed him roughly by the arm. "What are you doing?"

"Sam called- apparently Chuck's at the Carnival and he's in trouble, we have to get there" Heather continued her fast walk to her car, as if disgusted to have been talking with Mark even that long.

Mark didn't point out like he normally would have that Heather had said, once that she would die of old age before letting him have a ride. She had said this when he had missed the bus for a field trip and had then laughed at him as she drove past.

He got in the front passenger seat and Heather fixed him with a glare. "Don't touch anything" she said as she drove out of the student parking. In Conestoga Hills, thanks to an old by law around the age of fourteen you could apply for a learner's permit. "Great, there goes my attendance record"

"I'm sure whatever reason Chuck is at the carnival, is a very good one that was not designed to disrupt your life" Mark realized how sarcastic he sounded but part of what made it stronger was realizing the last time he had really hung out with Chuck- had been weeks ago. All they had done was trade sentences… and Mark promised he was going to stop being so self involved over his own problems because if he hadn't chances were he would know what Chuck was doing there. Thank god for Sam. "Did Sam say anything else?"

"No… and by the way, no talking to me unless it has to do with this knight stuff" Heather put on the breaks as they stopped for a red light. "I don't like you"

"Heather- I didn't exactly choose to stand you up at the dance" Mark said, exasperated. "Lord Fear had the whole Amulet and was hours from taking over the world… I had to go, and I've told you that so many times"

Heather didn't answer for a moment, continuing forward when the light flashed green. "It's not that anymore… it's that you're better than me when it comes to being a knight"

"Are you kidding?" Mark asked. "I can barely control these new powers and it took me two years to be good with the whole thing- you know for less than two months, you never back off and you can do damage even without the canon"

She shot him a withering look. "Not that- I was always going to be able to fight better than you Mark, it's your whole caring about the inside of the fight- you know the 'do right' part… and being the hero"

Mark took a moment to process that Heather was in her own way, trying to give him a compliment. "Heather- you are just as good- you show Wayne up any chance you get… you are more than capable of the 'hero' part… you just have to start being nicer- at least to the people we save"

"Well how stupid do you have to be to try and stand there listing reasons why a zombie cannot be walking towards you" Heather shrugged. "Too bad it's against that whole Code thing to fry people for stupidity… just kidding" she said a moment later as Mark started to stare at her.

They pulled up outside the Carnival. Mark and Heather got out, quietly slinking in the front gate that had been left ajar.

"Over here!" They both turned to see Sam gesture frantically and Mark and Heather joined her in hiding.

Mark looked at her as Heather quickly slipped her lightning canon on. "Where's Chuck?"

"I don't know… I just know he's here…somewhere" Sam said. "And when I went to call you- I lost track of where he went, Chuck's trying to do something from the game I'm guessing to defeat Fear, you would know what"

Mark groaned. "Okay Sam" He muttered quietly, keeping an eye out for any patrolling zombie or demented clown evils. "Now that you know the truth- I can tell you, I was into playing the game until it became all too real… it was too unnerving to play the game really after I found out it was all real…Chuck would know I guess"

"There's a new feature" Both Mark and Sam turned to look at Heather. "What- I prefer real action but that silly little game makes for some good theoretical practice… anyway there's this new cheat code that allows you to freeze all the enemies… I got told about it by this loser on the Ace Lightning online multiplayer arena… his name was ALF-Coach… what the hell's an ALF?"

Mark chose not to answer the last part. "Great… and if it fails, Chuck's in a whole lot of trouble, we might as well wait and make sure he'll be okay- he'll have to be in range of Fear to do it"

He shook his head. "Did you try and call Ace"

"I couldn't reach him" Sam said quickly, trying not to look too suspicious or sound like she knew anything. Sam felt so sorry for Ace though, her best friend wasn't evil, at least not yet and she could make sure and do everything to make sure that it never happened. Ace wasn't going to have the same deal with Random. And despite being the biggest loser in the future, Fear hadn't resisted the chance to rub in the fact that Ace had been betrayed by his best friend.

Lord Fear emerged from the Haunted House, and seemed to be headed towards the mini golf course, while Distortion had left the House but she seemed, ironically to be putting the most delay when it came to joining him…

"I wonder how long it'll be before she dumps him" Heather murmured and looked at Sam. "He is an evil lord and he plays mini golf"

From the booth nearest to the mini golf course- the three teenagers watched Chuck's head come up and he pulled out a laptop and little dish. Sam started scanning the sky anxiously- although only a short time had passed here inside half an hour, it felt like the sky should have cleared up.

Chuck hit a key and a gray shimmer came over both villains and they froze still. "Sweet!" Chuck cried out and started to move out of the booth and out into the open.

Mark, Sam and Heather walked over to him and he started. "Talk next time- sudden frights upset my stomach"

"Chuck- we've talked about this… you don't-" And now Sam could hear the buzzing- all of them could and they jumped into hiding back in the booth. There was only one thin gap in the boards that you could look through so all four of them had their faces pressed up against it.

Kilobyte approached Fear and started to laugh. Heather opened her mouth to say something scathing and Sam quickly put her hand to her mouth. Heather shrugged the hand off but went silent as Kilobyte extended his tentacles around Fear and squeezing, energy flowing from Fear back into Kilobyte. Finally Fear faded out and the evil's piece of the Amulet dropped on the ground and the Master Programmer's creation picked it up.

The cyber stalker then moved onto Distortion and Mark winced. This wasn't even a fair fight, or an unfair one… this was Kilobyte taking advantage of frozen prey.

Finally, Kilobyte got back onto Fred- not before taking a good, hard look around to which they all held their breaths for the duration. Finally, Kilobyte returned to the sky on his giant wasp and was gone. They all let out their breaths.

"Aww dude, I'm so sorry… this is so bad"

Mark shook his head. "It's not your fault Chuck… how were you to know Kilobyte was going to attack the Carnival?" he patted his friend on the back. "You're just lucky Sam called Heather with what you were doing"

Chuck looked at Sam, frowning. "I saw what you were doing yesterday in class" Sam was hoping the Ace site had been about that cheat code, "And when I saw you walk in here earlier, I knew you were up to something… and that you'd need help"

He seemed to accept it- but that wasn't the only reason Sam felt some of the stress from the little 'trip' dissipate. She had grown attached to having Chuck around, he was a good friend. Sam couldn't imagine him not being around.

"I guess we're all late to school"

Heather glared. "Fine, I'll drive you two idiots but that means back seat and no talking"

"Chuck can't go in the back seat" Mark said enjoying the look on her face. "When we went camping we found it just doesn't extend to the back of a bus when it comes to getting motion sickness…"

Throwing up her hands, Heather muttered something about how Ace must have been desperate when he first arrived in their dimension. She still thought that Chuck had known about Ace Lightning since the beginning… no one had really taken the time to correct the misassumption.

_**

* * *

**_

The Thunder Tower

* * *

"Just because Lord Fear from the 'future'" Sparx made little small air quotes that she had copied off Heather, "Said that Random was going to go native with the bad guys doesn't mean he was telling the whole truth or any at all…Fear lies and which idiot in the future was riding the Flash?"

Lady Illusion looked at Sparx. "It doesn't bother you that you were in Oblivion- only that someone was riding your hover bike… Sparxy just when I think you are all grown up you disappoint me"

It was at this point that Ace cleared his throat to try and stop this from deteriorating into a fight between the pair. They needed to have a plan of action by the time 'school' ended so that they could deal with this quickly before it escalated into a final battle. "Whatever is going on with Random- Brett didn't say that Fear was lying"

Sparx was sitting on the desk, and she hopped off it. "But he didn't confirm it either did he, you know the deal with time travel Ace- they aren't allowed to tell us stuff that we have to work out on our own… you know it's in the Code and all?"

"You've read the second volume?" Ace asked.

"Something like that Ace" Ace was not yet ready to know about the unofficial 'cliff notes' version of the Code of the Lightning Knights volumes… he would probably say something about how no condensed volume would be the same as actually reading the whole shelf.

"I'm far more concerned about the original evils than Virus, and you both should be as well" Illusion interjected. "There's a reason Lord Fear and the other evil leaders have never tried to restore them… because they are too dangerous and without the original knights to balance them out- they would be impossible to defeat"

She felt pity for Random Virus. But if, tests from the future aside- he had chosen evil of his own volition, then it would already be too late for him. It was Ace that would have the hardest of tasks. Ace would have to send his own friend to prison in the sixth dimension. And they had potentially a much more dangerous threat to worry about. "So Samantha has the Vierdtral at the moment"

Ace nodded, and Illusion knew how hard the idea of using it had to be for him. Fifteen years ago- part of the mysterious wipe out was rumored to have been caused by the root vein of the substance, just under the ground of the battle. How else could it be explained how such lethal shards had just vanished? Using it was not against the Code- but it would be difficult for any lightning knight to consider using it. "Whichever one of the children we pick to do this… has to be someone the Master Programmer would not consider a threat"

For a superhuman to even touch Vierdtral- they would need gloves created by the whole Amulet of Zoar… and they didn't have that. If any of them tried to touch it, their hands would past right through- as the coding weakened. Otherwise Illusion knew Ace would have insisted on doing this himself.

"Chuck-dude… I mean the Master Programmer had him working in the store, right next to his nest for months" Sparx pointed out. "I mean Mark can't do it and Heather's- well she's very threat like and she hasn't been cleared as an official lightning knight cadet" She hadn't told the girl yet, about the communication she had sent to the sixth dimension- requesting to officially take Heather on as her sidekick. Sparx liked Heather- she had spunk.

Ace was reassured by the fact, that by taking steps they would avert the future he had seen and that Heather could remain on the right path. "We need a plan… Sparx, you tell Mark and Chuck-dude to get to the tower after 'school' has finished and get Samantha to give the shard to Chuck-dude… the fewer involved the less dangerous this will be"

"I think I'll go now" Sparx had caught sight of the way Ace was looking at Illusion. If those two were even the slightest bit considerate of the fact that no one else wanted to watch them do that love-sick stare, she might be more tolerant of it.

After Sparx had left, Illusion gave Ace a long look. "I was evil not too long ago Ace, why is it Virus's fault that he gave in after years of his judgment being affected?"

"It's different with you" Ace said seriously. "You- were born into that kind of evil world, you were raised to stand by Lord Fear's side without question… Random is the one knight I have always trusted, and after what the Programmer did to him, I did everything to keep him from getting locked away… even bending the Code"

"He is your best friend… such a thing is rare in our world, even I hear among the knights"

"I swore I would find a way to restore him" Ace looked at Illusion. "But I never did, and if he has changed sides, I have as much responsibility as him… everything became more important than saving him from living like that, at first my duties as a lightning knight, and then everything else"

Illusion leaned over and took his hand, the sparks small but there. She didn't try to tell him what he would never believe… she only told the truth "No matter what happens, I will help you get through it Ace"

They stood like that for a long time and Ace was struck by how much Illusion had changed since their first meeting, to now. Maybe this would have happened a long time ago- if he had never been taken in by Fear's lies of changing.

After that mission, Ace had sealed his emotions away for a long time… until she had taken those walls away. Her gift, letting him really feel the world, instead of guarding against it- he would never reject. No matter how much harder it made days like this.

* * *

Chuck wanted to open the box, and just see the thing that he would be the first ALF to see, but he knew it was too dangerous to play around with. Besides Ace's trust that he could do this was swelling in his chest. "Do you think I should have told Sparx about what happened this morning?"

"No" Mark said, shaking his head as they walked along the road… Chuck every few moments giving a longing look at the scooter he was walking alongside. "There's enough to worry about… besides Lord Fear not being in the picture's a good thing"

"You really this so dude?"

Mark thought back to the last time Fear had been involved with something like this and how it had led to how everything had been out of order not too long ago. "I know so…" He looked at Chuck. "I know I've been not around, I mean that movie was the first thing we'd done together in weeks… I promised that I would not let this game take over my life"

Chuck looked confused. "Didn't we discover that it's not a game?"

"Yes, but it still can take over my life…and I still feel like I'm human" Mark smiled. "I need my best friend to keep me grounded… and I need to be there for him"

Chuck's face fell for a moment. "Oh- you mean your English best friend"

"No you idiot I mean you" It was strange how someone that had followed him around since his first day at Conestoga Hills Middle School had become such a big part of his everyday life. But that was how real friendship worked. No one picks who becomes their best mate- it just happens… even Ace was always going to have a mentor role over him besides their relationship. This wasn't a friendship based on having to fight the evils together- this was based on a bond that came from knowing that no matter what- Chuck would be there… always reminding him that there was more to his life than being a knight- even though Chuck was more obsessed with the damn game than anyone else.

* * *

Decoys… one of the first things Mark had done after the game had become all too real… only this time he, Ace and Illusion were the decoys to distract the Master Programmer from- no he had to start now… no thinking about the thing.

Although Allison had that whole empathy deal going, it was hardly as invasive as what the Master Programmer could do with his powers.

Sparx was at the Carnival, keeping an eye on Kilobyte… they had ended up having to tell them about Lord Fear's sudden exit which turned out to be a blessing… Kilobyte liked power and was at the Carnival, declaring himself its new ruler…and Crashburn had gone along, probably under orders to watch for signs that Kilobyte was staging a power play.

The store front was all boarded up- at least no customers would walk in during the middle of a fight. Ace broke the door as he walked in, Illusion and Mark following. For a moment it looked as if it were completely empty and harmless.

And then two portals flared up either side and little evil gnomes from the sixth dimension came through and Mark nearly jumped. "What the-" These were far from the bad animation of the game or his mum's garden decorations… these things looked savage.

"Gnomes" Ace said his eyes narrowing, charging his canons. "I hate gnomes"

In the beginning, Mark found it hard to aim and hit the creatures but by the seventh gnome he found his frustration of the evil critters to be enough to fix his aiming.

This was where playing the game varied from the real version of it… in the game you didn't feel the damn things try to drain your power levels the way you did in real life. Or hitting you with their sharp shovels. Even Illusion seemed to be getting frustrated- putting more force than was required into the explosive crystal balls.

The small portals finally closed and Mark shook his hands, trying to get the ache out. "Bloody little things"

"You see kid… gnomes are evil"

"I see you tripped my defenses" The doors to the mainframe of 'the fortress of solitude opened and the Master Programmer stepped out. "I find it tiresome but it does drain the energy of my unexpected guests" He looked at Illusion. "It's a shame you were stronger willed than my programming- you could have been magnificent"

Lady Illusion hissed, the spider legs on her head flaring out. "I choose my own path, and I chose Ace… and the knights"

The Master Programmer was unfazed. "It's okay… your window of usefulness was at an end, unlike our friend Mark here… I have a small thing I would like to try"

"Not a chance" Ace interjected, and looked at him. "Where's Random?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear… Cal fought me valiantly- I offered him everything and he still rejected it" Mark found it hard to believe he had once seen Rick Hummel as nothing but an over wound washed up programmer. No one could make that mistake now. "Knights are so morally bound, it's why you lose"

The Master Programmer then titled his head and looked at Mark suspiciously. "Now why are you screening your thoughts, I find it hard to believe you normally think of nothing but school" He stared at Mark who suddenly felt as if something was boring through his head with a drill… he had to keep his thoughts on school, school and Wayne…

A screen to the side flickered on and Ace and Illusion's forms began to waver.

"I'll send them both to oblivion… what are you hiding?"

"Me"

The Master Programmer turned as Ace and Illusion became solid again and looked at Chuck, and laughed, arrogant. "You are going to use a third rate high school idiot to stop me, the only thing this mortal ever did well was poison my car"

Rick hadn't even bothered to read Chuck's mind as Chuck brought up his hand and placed the shard on the Master Programmer's chest and it stayed there as if magnetically attached, and his own form began to fade.

Chuck stepped back. "No dude, you are the third rate hack"

Ace, Illusion and Mark all aimed. Lightning hit the shard and then the energy ball- driving the shard into his chest. Unlike the whole amulet against evil- there was no time for last words on the behalf of the Master Programmer. He just seemed to turn into and outline an then he was nothing… not even space.

Opening the fortress doors, Chuck turned backwards. "Hey- Random's back here"

Ace felt almost an overwhelming relief, and the guilt was pretty intense. It had all been a test- in order to save Random and Lord Fear had just been taking advantage of that fact. Inside the fortress to the side, Random was leaned against the wall, computer cables attached. Chuck sat down at the super computer and cracked his fingers as he dove in.

"Is he always so enthusiastic…?"Illusion asked Mark.

Mark nodded smiling. "Pretty much… I feel weird, really tired"

"You'll be okay kid- you just need to power up" Ace offered, still trying to figure out the safest way to disengage his friend from the cables.

Chuck picked up a metallic black box. "Sweet…" At the confused looks, he elaborated. "This has all those evils that were in Random… this thing has to be terabytes… more than terabytes- it's the ultimate hard drive"

This was hard, Mark stood next to Chuck and finally came up with the most delicate way he could put it. "And it has to be destroyed- you know dangerous original evils and all that… it has to be done Chuck" He put a hand on Chuck's shoulder as Chuck gave the piece of software a hug… and Mark forced himself not to say anything.

"Uh- Chuck-dude… is it safe to remove these things" Chuck put the hard drive in a big, dark plastic bag and checked the open files.

As Chuck was doing that, Ace noticed Random start to move and his eyes opened, and they were both brown for the first time in eight years.

"Ace… what happened, the Programmer attacked me from out of nowhere"

"Don't worry" Ace said, "You're safe now"

Chuck frowned and he checked the program that had been left running in the background and gulped, staring at Random. "Ace… dude you have to move away- that's not Random… there's one evil missing from its cage and there's only one source it can be on"

Ace turned back to Random. A dark red rim appeared in both the eyes and the cybernetic components started to glow. "That's correct… and now that I'm free everything has changed… and this time Virus is the background noise, tuned out of the picture"

The superhero charged up his wrist canons. "Who are you?"

"I am destruction or the Destroyer… to all in this realm, and the sixth dimension… and I have you to thank, that fool was trying to reprogram me to do his bidding and his end ensures my ascension… for that you will survive this encounter" The 'Destroyer' rolled out of the room and Ace couldn't move his feet for a moment and energy crackled binding them to the floor, everyone else including Chuck seemed to have the same problem. But how had Chuck-dude been affected by the change in code- unless the Destroyer could manipulate this world as well.

He had thought he had understood the future- conceivably he had been fooled before, so when Random had acted evilly he thought his friend had fallen. But matters were grave. The only being that could defeat an original evil was one of the original, extinct knights.

Ace felt defeat closing in, how did he even start to try to defeat The Destroyer? If he could find a way- it would mean sending Random to the same fate. And there was nothing in the Code of the Lightning Knight that could tell him what to do.

Random – Cal wasn't evil, he had fought this for years. He had lived with this evil and more in his head… making the ultimate sacrifice as a true lightning knight.

It wasn't a matter of choice- Ace Lightning would never destroy Random Virus. And Ace knew he would have bent to code again had Random been evil, just to protect him. No matter what, good, evil, controlled… Random was still his friend.

Until the end.

**---To Be Continued---**

* * *

I just couldn't make Random actually evil by choice- I am a canon girl, and besides… Random would never betray Ace like that. I hope I didn't really have anyone… who am I kidding I hope you were all worried! But notice neither Brett nor Mark actually directly confirmed it.


	12. Take The Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Lightning but it's number three on my wish list- wish I really did own it – if that counts for anything.

And I'm sorry for the slimety knight in advance.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Take The Stand**

* * *

'_Never let your sense of morals get in the way of doing what's right'_

_-Isaac Asimov_

* * *

"_Hey Mark… when I think about your problems lately it makes the exams seem easy. So Random Virus is being controlled by the evil in his head- how is that anything new? In any case it sounds like you should be really careful- I mean what does this new evil want- to take over the world like Lord Fear and Kilobyte?"_

Mark shook his head, as he began to record his reply to Pete. He was having a hard enough time keeping his grades up and saving the world by curfew- so actually getting to talk with Pete was proving difficult.

He hit record.

"If only it wanted to take over the world" Mark started, and found it took some of the stress away to say it out loud. Or at least to the one person who was his connection with a normal life. "The way Ace explains it- there used to be these all powerful knights and evils- each taking on a particular virtue or sign of evil… the one running around in Random is The Destroyer and without one of the original knights, we are in a lot of trouble"

Mark paused the message and looked down to the amulet piece and held it. Unfortunately the amulet being hidden over an entire town had meant so far only one piece had been found, and that had been by Lord Fear. There was no way they could find and use the amulet before The Destroyer acted out its namesake. They had to find another way to stop it- and rescue Random.

At the moment Chuck was running simulations with the game using some modification- and every time it ended the same way… game over.

Breaking from the negative thoughts, Mark saved the message and turned off his computer. He had to get to the observatory. In order for a full connection to talk with the knights in the sixth dimension- they needed his piece of the amulet every time.

* * *

****

_Thunder Tower_

* * *

It seemed like ever since Ace Lightning had become, well as emotional as everyone else, he seemed to go in these cycles of brooding. Sparx looked over from the Lightning Flash to where Ace was standing with Lady Illusion in what had to be another 'beat myself up' session.

Sparx could feel normally, but she didn't engage in big long brooding cycles. That wasn't going to help Random- action was going to help Random. Action kept Sparx going and from dwelling on how this all made her feel.

"I get that the future couldn't tell me everything and that I needed to see it for myself and I should never have doubted Random" Ace said, and the regret was clear in his voice. "But why did I believe Fear… what did he have to gain from it?"

Illusion put her hand on his arm. "Ace- you know him. Fear has always enjoyed since Aquaris making you suffer- fooling you into destroying Virus thinking he was evil would be the ultimate reward… he may have even thought it could get you to reconsider your alignment"

It always seemed that the mission as a cadet would haunt him. It wasn't as if Fear hadn't seen right through his cover as a disenchanted academy drop out- who was opening his eyes to evil. He had known that Ace was there to get his piece of the amulet to send him and his evils to prison.

Fear had tried to get him to change sides, using his need to believe there was good in everybody and when it had all ended the way it should, Lord Fear in prison… Ace truly regretted crippling Fear, but over the last few cycles, years- it didn't play as heavily on him. Every time Ace showed Fear mercy- Lord Fear had a way of making him regret it. He should have blasted Fear the moment he arrived in this dimension- but Fear had called him his friend and it had weakened his resolve.

Ace sighed. He guessed there would always be a part of him that wanted to believe that Lord Fear could change his ways. And it seemed the same could be said for Fear- even if they were constantly trying to destroy each other.

The door opened and Mark walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Wayne got the class landed in detention and my dad was experimenting with… let's just say it didn't go well"

Ace nodded and tried not to think about how much he would have liked to talk with Mark about their own- he respected Mark needing time to adjust. But it was hard- Simon and Fiona Hollander were very nice people and Ace felt on some level even if it made no logical sense- like that diminished his chances that Mark would come to see him as any kind of familial figure. This had to be a glitch because he was grateful that Mark's parents were good people.

Mark handed the amulet piece to Ace who took it over to the computer. All the times this had happened before was simple communications in coded transmissions. This was different, and he hoped whoever was in the headquarters of the lightning knights in the sixth dimension knew how they could save Random and stop The Destroyer.

The computer screen flashed on and off several times, and then went into blue static. After a moment it cleared up and a knight came into view. Now Mark was judging by the only two guy knights he knew, Ace and the good side of Random, the way there always was something about them that said they were 'good'. Even looking like a cartoon (according to Chuck- in the game everything looked normal, and he had been the weird looking figure), there was something rather off about the knight. And that was not exaggeration- what appeared to be a lightning knight version of over jelled hair- the uniform was adorned with symbols on an actual cape that if he remembered correctly signified achievements… although Ace didn't seem to wear any of the symbols himself in modesty. Or a cape… thank god.

Sparx took a glance at the screen, and then made a gagging motion out of view.

"Jet Knightly" Ace addressed the knight without pause. "Do you have something?"

What was with the knights and these names? Mark knew that all the knights eventually changed their much more normal names for call signs or like Sparx went by their surnames- but he had no intention of picking one, at least not yet.

"At first the senior knights had to be convinced that this was not just another evil switch by Random Virus and that it was the real deal Lightning" Jet Knightly spoke with a disregard for Random and he wasn't showing Ace much more respect. "But after consulting the Code… it's clear what must be done in this situation… there is no way we can get through to the dimensional well through the Carnival- you must lure The Destroyer to the Thunder Tower and send him to the sixth dimension- we will then have enough power to be able to trap him inside Oblivion… no matter how powerful"

Sparx moved in view, and the last time Mark remembered her looking as offended as she was now, was when he had said he had 'played her'. "Hello Knightly aren't you forgetting the 'little' inconvenience that is The Destroyer is in a lightning knight… this isn't the Lugnut's fault at all, The Master Programmer did this"

Jet Knightly showed no compassion that anyone with the slightest decency would show, let alone a knight. "There's always an excuse for Cal… and while it is regrettable, it's the only way to protect all the Dimensions from untold harm. As for the Programmer, it would seem you should have saved the Vierdtral for The Destroyer"

That was too far and Mark was grateful during that conversation that Illusion had hidden the sword of Jacob. Still it was horrible to think, that all this knight seemed to care about was ending the threat without a single consideration to Random. Oblivion was beyond unbearable from all he'd heard and trapping Random there with some Evil in his head? Or saving the shard- and using it on a friend?

"The Destroyer or not- it's in the Code to never give up on a fellow knight- specifically stated if that evil is not of his own making"

Knightly nodded. "You are forgetting the 45th volume, now I know many of those addendums were made millennia ago but under the first chapter of the Code is that no part of the Lightning Knight code, ever becomes invalid, in a situation such as this to prevent a greater evil it is required for a knight to set aside his or her emotions to prevent the greater evil- by whatever means… it has been deemed by the senior knights that this qualifies" For the first time since the conversation had begun, Jet Knightly looked slightly uncomfortable. "I am sorry. Do right and fear not"

As Ace echoed the sentiment and the transmission ended, Sparx glared at Illusion as the latter handed her sword back. Sparx scoffed loudly. "He's not sorry Ace- he's just playing the senior knights- remember this is the idiot who wanted to incarcerate Random permanently after he got that evil side"

"I take it you don't like him" It was not so much a question but a statement, and Mark frowned. "There's a 45th volume of the Code…?"

"Yes" Illusion answered, amused at Mark's reaction to the absurdity. "It's a big joke in the Carnival and in the sixth dimension- that when the final battle comes- the knights will be easy to defeat because they'll be too busy consulting the Code"

She looked at Ace. "You are still going to save your friend, right?"

Ace looked at them. "It's not that simple, the Code of the Lightning Knight exists for a reason… and knights have to follow it Illusion and when you changed sides you became bound by the same rules… we have to follow it- I don't see what choice we have" He still intended to save Random, but the fallout would be on him and not Illusion or Sparx for going against the Code. And it was, even if it was being twisted by Knightly. But this was Random… Cal. He couldn't-

Suddenly the door broke open and Random Virus, or rather The Destroyer wheeled in laughing. "It's a weakness that has bound them forever, the knights always listening to their weak codes and belief in good… every time they get the amulet of Zoar they could destroy all evil… but they never use the Amulet's power because they are weak… afraid of the power"

Quietly, Mark slipped the amulet piece back into his pocket. "No" Ace said, holding the lightning lance suddenly, and it was pointed towards The Destroyer. "I'll find a way to save Random and follow the Code…"

He blasted a shot towards the Destroyer and Sparx got the shield of Justice up, ready to deflect. But instead of simply deflecting the shot like Random would have- the Destroyer seemed to have absorbed the energy into his body.

Illusion drew up an super-charged energy ball but it had the same effect and Sparx aimed her sword at Random at the same time Ace yelled at her not to do it.

The Destroyer laughed. "You catch on quickly…"

"What do you want?" asked Ace. "I doubt you came in here just to talk"

"No- I came to tell you my demand and simply blasting you all while I am sure would bring me immense pleasure would not get me what I seek" The Destroyer turned to Mark, who was gripping the amulet tight. "No- I want the device you have imprisoned my fellow evils on…"

Ace shook his head. "We can't give you that, you would just let them free to destroy the world anyway"

"You misunderstand… back when we all roamed free- there were constant battles- I just wish to be the only Evil- and I am more than willing to leave this world in trade" The Destroyer glared, the red glow growing more intense. "But make no mistake Lightning- if I don't have that device by the day star's rising after tomorrow- I will lay waste to this world… I will be waiting word of your change of heart where we first met"

Sparx quickly threw the shield to Mark and blasted a shot off it to The Destroyer as he tried to leave. It was absorbed like the others and the evil turned, and Sparx shrugged. "Had to try"

"Of course… I would power up- did you know this world doesn't have electrolytes charging the atmosphere it makes anyone from the sixth dimension dependent on artificial sources of power" With that the Destroyer left, leaving them to wonder what the barely concealed threat had meant.

After they were sure the Destroyer was gone, Sparx turned back to Ace and the others. "The shield doesn't work… not that it has in a while"

"Why doesn't it just want it destroyed… shouldn't it be able to sense it's friends are gone or something?" Mark asked.

"It's afraid we'll trap it back inside or put all the evils back into Virus" Illusion said, dispassionately. "The only reason it would care and with the Evils all vying for control Random would be able to restore his control sometimes- and the Evils would lack the stability this one has now"

Ace shook his head. "No Illusion, we can't do that to him again… as much as I want to save Random, these voices… the evil has been driving him insane for years- I'd say we go with trapping The Destroyer with the others in the memory device but the lightning knight headquarters have sent our instructions, no full lightning knight can disobey them"

* * *

Mark was only a few blocks from his home now, and he was seriously concerned for Ace. It was ironically the Code in this case, stopping him from what was right. It was insane, they were all meant to be on the side of good. It seemed almost good versus evil kind of simple to disregard the Code- but for once the mindset was a lot more complicated.

He was walking past Heather's house as he noticed Sam and Allison leaving. The communication had been meant for 'full knights' – the only reason Mark had made the exception was that it was his responsibility to guard the knight's piece of the amulet.

"Hey- I thought you guys were having a study sleepover thing tonight?"

"We did" Sam said, "Until Kat and Heather got into it over the basketball team… as in Kat being on the team- there's this transfer student from Conestoga Tech who is better than her and Heather replaced Kat without even saying anything"

Mark cringed. "That doesn't sound like it would have gone down well"

Sam shook her head, as Allison piped up. "They went down the school a few hours ago, and used us to judge their performance after Kat said that it should be Heather that left the team…and she did not take Heather scoring higher very well"

"They are still into it up there" Sam rolled her eyes. "And you know how arguments about one thing turn into everything… so it got really dangerous to stay in between Heather and Kat- the truth is a dangerous thing and they are letting loose with everything"

Mark nodded and looked at Allison. "I wouldn't think you would need to study- you seem to be as smart as Chuck"

Allison smiled sheepishly. "I was using my analyzer to understand it faster until Ace found out- I wasn't trying to cheat but he shut it off anyway- he said until I made full knight I didn't need it anyway… so now I have to do this the mortal way which is very confusing…"

Mark smiled, but inside he was relieved that for the most part- superhumans didn't have a built in intelligence- it made studying an easier pill to swallow than something was wrong with him. While he was lost in thought Allison turned to Sam. "I need to tell Mark something"

After Sam had walked away, Allison turned back to Mark. "Besides resolving your feelings over Sam"

"What is it?" Mark was in no small part relieved that it wasn't about Sam- but then he had so many different opinions being offered to him over their relationship- or lack of one.

"Ace wouldn't say anything but, I think you two need to talk… you two have been hero and sidekick for awhile and he always is grateful to have you as his partner in fighting Lord Fear and the evils… but since he found out he was more- when you stopped avoiding him he was very happy-"

Mark crossed his arms. "I appreciate it- but I still need time to get through it I mean I already have a father… Ace will always be a good friend it's just… I have to go" He knew leaving her there was going to lead to another conversation between them sometime but Mark hadn't wanted her to sense his fear on this. The truth was Mark had always felt 'different' from his father- and Ace had been easier to talk to- not just about saving the world. With his dad it was always an America obsession and weird accounting talks. It hadn't been so bad before- to talk with Ace about failing grades and Sam and all but now- it felt like he was losing sight of the dad he had always known.

But Mark knew he couldn't put this off forever and he scuffed the ground beneath his sneakers. Between Random being The Destroyer and all the things he needed to get straight with the people around him… it was a lot.

* * *

The pillow was very comfortable, and Mark kept his eyes shut even as light came. His alarm hadn't gone off, he was safe.

"Mark!"

Mark bolted up when he realized his mother and Felicity were both standing in the doorway- and he regretted pulling on his only clean pajamas which were covered in bears with blue bow ties- it had been a gift from his grandparents. "What…" Mark quickly looked at his watch and blanched at the time- it was nearly twenty past eight. "Why didn't my alarm go off"

Fiona sighed. "It's a blackout Mark… didn't you get those batteries for your alarm clock like I told you?" Fiona looked at Felicity. "Honestly, he would forget his head if it wasn't fastened on… I have to get to the office, make sure he gets to school before it's over"

Batteries… Mark knew how that had happened, the problem being they had been drained one morning when he had gone to turn it off. His face turned red as he realized Felicity, or Lady Illusion was seeing him in the bear pajamas. It made the dinosaurs look good by comparison.

"The evil in Random followed through on his threat…" Illusion was clearly ignoring his pajamas and she turned to leave. "Get ready, by the way Sparx asked me to give you this" Mark got up and picked up the book. It looked like any other heavy bound book, except the cover felt different. The book jacket said 'The Code of the Lightning Knight – volume five' but under it was just 'The Code- Abridged Version- Part A' and a scrawled note not to show this to instructors.

Ace had made him read an electronic version of the first two volumes and Mark had found it easier to read school textbooks after that, by comparison they were picture books. But from the chapter list- to the foreword it was much easier to understand. The dots and dashes from the Lightning Knight code system were written in the front. There was a list of names and the last name translated from the code was E. Sparx.

There were little notes scrawled in the book, but it was the highlight of one of the last chapters that caught his eye because next to it was his name. Mark moved through the pages to Chapter 38 – which covered swearing in the Code as a full lightning knight and what it meant.

* * *

"Some people have issues" Heather said, after Kat had slammed her locker shut and had shoved past her. "You would think no power would mean a day off" It was amazing to Mark sometimes, how Heather could be 'Heather'… and not even care that she had alienated someone and move straight on with the conversation. She did however seem to compensate for it by talking to him, as if she tolerated his presence.

Fortunately he was spared talking with Heather as Chuck came up. "Dude… and Heather, I ran every simulation I can think off- but with these new stats it seems the Destroyer can level Ace at any level… even with a flame upgrade, he's just too powerful"

Mark frowned. "Are you okay Chuck?"

Heather shook her head, and shut her locker. "I'm sure he's just scared that the world is going to end" she gave Chuck a scathing look and brushed past them as she moved off towards the cafeteria.

Chuck waited until she was gone to talk and Mark wondered if Heather's attitude was just a cover. He had stood her up, unintentionally but she had taken it out on him for over a year after the fact. It would explain how Sam could be friends with her, even as the once 'most popular girl at middle school'. And Sam hadn't been that horrible to Chuck in the past, more not used to dealing to him.

"It's just… we took out Rick and he was gone… and it made me start thinking dude- and then playing the game, it's like it's not even fun anymore and then I went on the … and it's not fun to talk about the characters any more, I mean I know Ace… there were these idiots who call themselves the True ALFs saying that in the sequel Ace should just blast Random and get it done with… because Random is ruining the game… he's a real person Mark- but since he's a character to them they don't care"

Mark nodded, understanding. "I know… I went through the same thing but we need the game to run simulations and to test things out like finding a way to stop The Destroyer but maybe you should stick away from the fan clubs"

He patted Chuck on the back and Chuck smiled. "Thanks dude, anyways, like I said no luck- there was one time set in the open field where Googler interrupted and stripped the Destroyer's powers but it only lasted like for two minutes and he has such a huge health that it's pointless"

"What if we just used the break to use the shield of justice- it would give us a chance to hook up that hard drive and put the Destroyer on there"

"Good thinking Mark but the Googler… well I doubt it's going to help…"

"It will help if Lord Fear tells it to help us" Mark said his face intent.

Chuck frowned. "Problem there again Mark, Lord Fear is in the sixth dimension… we don't even have his piece of the amulet- Kilobyte took off with it remember, and even if we could get Fear out, same problem, Lord Fear betrays the Knights every time"

Mark nodded. "I know, but the alternative is a powerful unbeatable evil destroying the one thing that could hold him, and then destroying the world. Besides my copy of the game acts as a portal… it just needs enough power- we get Fear to get Googler to help and then when the Destroyer is taken care of, we bring him through"

"And Fear's just going to buy that… he'll full on think you are just going to go back on your word"

"No- Lightning Knights don't break promises" Mark said. "Come on, we can use one of the charged laptops from the computer labs to at least try- it's this or the end of the world"

* * *

**_Thunder Tower_**

* * *

It was really late- or early depending on if it was morning or night… all Mark knew was the hour was just after three in the morning. Ace, Sparx and Illusion- Ace believing the Destroyer was still at the computer shop had gone there for a showdown.

Only The Destroyer was on his way here, because Chuck had sent a transmission there telling the Destroyer that they would only hand the device over at the Thunder Tower.

Mark knew that if he told Ace about the plan, Ace would have to try and destroy the Destroyer- this way Ace Lightning wouldn't be breaking the Code. Sparx and Illusion had obviously buried the hatchet or decided that this was for the better... of Ace. Sparx's copy of the abridged code held a chapter that said until he was a full lightning knight- he could not be held responsible for misinterpreting the code- until he was sworn in apart from the 'do right and fear not' main line.

Of course if this went wrong- that really wouldn't be a concern. But he knew it was their way of saving Ace from having to make the decision. Chuck had the Programmer's hard drive out of plain sight.

Chuck was very wary of the Googler, who kept giggling to itself about working with 'the knights' but then when the Master Programmer had been destroyed- Kilobyte had lost over half of his natural power… it seemed the Master Programmer had been more worried about his creation betraying him again and had set up some type of failsafe. Which meant the Kent Bro's Carnival was virtual anarchy- let by the Rat and a very powered down Kilobyte. The Googler knew it had to be afraid of Lord Fear over them. They knew all this thanks to Kat, who spent too much time hanging around the Carnival keeping an eye on things. She was there right now to make sure that if Kilobyte or the Rat decided to take a fight to the Tower – that they would have warning.

Allison was set up right next to Chuck, to protect him and hiding behind the telescope was Brett holding the Shield of Justice next to Sam who looked slightly ridiculous holding the Lightning Lance. It was just sidekicks, a lightning cadet and teenagers taking on an evil that called itself the Destroyer and Mark knew that back when the game had first become real for him, he never could have done anything like this on his own. It would have been 'not his problem'.

After a long anxious wait, the door opened and the Destroyer came through. He paused, looking around. "You wouldn't be trying to deceive me would you Mark, where is Ace Lightning… Lady Illusion- the real lightning knights… waiting to rush in?" Dark green energy crackled down the claw- waiting to be unleashed.

Mark shook his head. "It's just us… oh and a 'power cut' to thank you for ours"

The Destroyer titled his head, as maniacal laughing echoed from above. "Chew on this" Zip and Snip both hit Random and bit down hard. Googler laughed and then bounced out, the two puppets following. The Destroyer flung his claw out of Mark expecting some sort of energy to hit him but nothing happened.

"Now!" yelled Mark.

Brett stepped out holding the shield up and turned his face away, he still wasn't sure Heather wouldn't miss on purpose with him! Mark and Heather shot the shield which sent a blast of energy at the Destroyer causing him to deactivate. Brett opened his eyes and noticed Heather giving him a look of scorn. "What? In karate class after we broke up- I had bruises for a week"

Heather smiled, and it looked a little too sweet to be for real. "It's not my fault you aren't as good as me"

Chuck grabbed the drive and quickly placed it on the ground, and grabbed the cables setting them on gingerly.

"Don't touch me mortal, for you shall be ash when I'm free" Chuck took a step back as Mark stepped forward.

"It must have only paralyzed him" Mark said and looked at his watch, a minute and twenty seconds to go. "Come on, he's just trying to freak you out"

Chuck nodded and got back to it as the Destroyer spoke up again. "You really think taking me out will change anything Mark Hollander, you will always be fighting the battle against evil time and time again, if I'm not the Evil who destroys you it will be another. The knights are too weak, their virtue keeps them from the power that could be theirs… this dimension will never be safe unless you let me go… there are many dimensions I can lay waste to, your world can be free of the eternal struggle… safe"

Mark didn't answer him, and only looked at Chuck. "You ready?" His friend nodded running back to the computer, and Mark looked at the Destroyer before him. "You might be right but as long as Ace Lightning, the knights and my friends and I are here… as corny as it may sound, we'll always fight" Ace had rubbed off on him in a big way.

The Destroyer seemed to scream or make some inhuman electronic cry as Chuck flipped the switch and the dark energy ran down out of the cables and into the drive.

Sam moved forward. "It can't go back through the other way can it?"

"No… the firewalls in the computer- I stole Rick's design… they are impenetrable… or they should be, who knows" Everyone looked at Chuck and he grinned and quickly took it back. "Kidding… it's fine, now"

The sparks had died down and Chuck disconnected the cables from the special hard drive, shaking his head. "It's too bad I can't keep this- its storage capacity is wicked"

Mark nodded, not really understanding, and turned to Heather. "Come on, we have to get to the Carnival… the longer there isn't Lord Fear- the more chance the power struggle between Kilobyte and the Rat will get someone hurt"

She groaned and followed him reluctantly with Mark grabbing his bag and the laptop on the way out. "Just so I get it… we let him back in- but next time we can still blast him right?"

"Yes Heather" Mark paused and looked at Sam. "Tell Ace, I'll be back later to explain… this"

* * *

**_The Haunted House-The Carnival_**

* * *

"We are going to electrocute the computer…" Heather knew Mark sometimes had acted unbalanced but even she had thought it was just all the secrets from the videogame that turned out to be real- and not because he was genuinely unbalanced. She was reconsidering the opinion.

Mark attached power cords to the main power that had returned the second the Destroyer had been trapped on the special hard drive. "Believe me, it will be fine- there's something about that disk that protects the computer it's in…" he turned on the game and it returned to the view of the Haunted House in the sixth dimension and Lord Fear was waiting.

Heather pointed a finger. "That by the way is really weird, how this Carnival looks just like the one in the game"

Out of all the things that Mark found strange- that one had slipped to the side. A noise came from the door and Ace stepped into the room.

"Ace I have to I-"

"Gave your word, I know Mark" Ace Lightning smiled. "You shouldn't have to do this without back up besides I don't trust Fear to respect a mutual no blasting rule- even if he needs to conserve his power- we'll talk once this is done"

Ace, Mark and Heather shot the power switch at the same time, the surge travelling down the laptop as a swirl of light emanated and Lord Fear stepped out as the computer returned to normal.

"It's good to be home my liege… now we should deal with the Lightning brats… like we planned-" Lord Fear turned around with Staff Head ready to blast them and noticed Ace Lightning. Why was it that every time, Lightning was one step ahead him?

Lord Fear chuckled uneasily. "I wasn't really going to hurt the sidekicks Lightning, it was a joke"

Ace nodded, not swallowing the line but thankful that he had gotten here in time. "Don't you have a carnival to get back to Fear… ?" The skeletal lord took a bow and slunk out of the room as Ace turned back. "Let's get out of here… Heather, Sparx wants to see you after 'school' something about a new move"

Heather split off from them the moment they got to the Carnival gates, obviously quick to get to her car and home before her parents woke up. Mark looked at Ace. "You have been here for several year and you are still a terrible liar… what does Sparx really want?"

"Well as Heather is now her official sidekick, Sparx should deliver a stern word about going into the Carnival without a full knight as back up" At least that was what Ace wanted her to do but he could never be sure with Sparx. "Mark what were you thinking- you know better than to trust Lord Fear or to do what you did on your own"

Mark stopped walking. "I know but after the last time, when he betrayed you and sent Illusion back to the sixth dimension- I didn't want you to have to help bring him back or have to choose between Random and following the Code"

"Mark, I know I adhere to the Code of the Lightning Knight more than most knights" Ace said. "But at the end of the day I could never pick following the Code over saving my best friend- but I had to make sure Illusion and Sparx did"

Even though Mark had a feeling telling Ace that part of this had been at their suggestion would spare him the lecture, he left it alone. They had done what they had, and Mark saw no sense in getting them in the same spot of trouble. Besides it might end up bringing them closer, or less inclined to destroy one another.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Mark said, and he looked at Ace. "It's too bad you can't write a note… school is going to be hard on no sleep"

"Think of it as a reminder… besides a recharge should allow you to keep going without sleep this once, just don't make it a habit- even lightning knights need to sleep"

Mark smiled. "Maybe this weekend we could catch a movie… I mean you blend in now, and it'd be good to do something together that doesn't involve saving the world or keeping your identity a secret"

The look of open, honest surprise and happiness on Ace's face made it worth it.

_It's weird Pete. I know it's going to be hard to try and have a relationship with Ace and the dad I have always known. It's not going to be easy but sometimes it's not about doing what is easy- it's about facing your fears and moving on._

_Today wasn't about saving the world in the end- it was about saving a friend. And from now on Random won't be so, Random anymore- he'll be himself. No more evils taking over and he'll finally being able to trust himself. For all times Lord Fear will be in prison and then free himself- from now on Random will be himself. And in the end as a hero, it all comes down to saving someone. _

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Okay- so not fun to write but, it got there in the end… and this is the second last chapter. Sorry for the delay… I caught a cold and it kicked my ass.


	13. A Hero In Us All

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Lightning.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Hero In Us All**

* * *

_The meaning of good and bad, of better and worse, is simply helping or hurting._

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

_**The Junkyard**_

* * *

It felt good, not to hide from his fellow knights and to know that he wouldn't end up hurting anyone. Random Virus had already had a visit from Lord Fear, checking to see if it was permanent and the bag of bones had already ran away as fast as he could. In the last week- Random had often been afraid that this change wouldn't be permanent, that one moment the evil voices could just be back in there. So far that had not been the case.

Random rolled out to greet Ace Lightning from the small abandoned office in the junkyard's shed- he and Chuck had gotten a lot of the Master Programmer's old equipment and set it up in there rather than in the Thunder Tower which quite often came under attack.

"I was wondering when you would come"

Ace smiled and felt the guilt that he had thought for a small while that Random could have chosen evil. "I'm sorry Random. I never should have doubted you, even for a moment"

"Ace, you were only doing your duty as a lightning knight not to ignore the possibility- through these past years and my evil side, you have more than been a good friend and once you realized what had happened-"

"I know that without the Master Programmer we can't…we don't know how to restore your body fully" Ace said, "But we'll keep trying- I won't rest until you are restored Cal"

Random lifted up his metal claw for a hand and studied it. "Ace, I'm fine… I am myself again- the evil is gone. That counts, more than appearances" He knew for Ace it would be difficult to understand. Ace remembered him before he was a cyborg and knew that anything with anyone, not that his oldest friend knew his feelings for Sparx, would be difficult because of it. And normal life with what Lightning Knights like Jet Knightly considered normal was out of the question. Also Random knew he didn't have the right to ask the younger knight to be the chaste controlled knight that the instructors had tried to make Sparx through the cycles. She deserved someone that was whole.

But even so, all Random had ever really wanted was to be alone in his head and that wish had finally been fulfilled. And he could be a Lightning Knight again, in full. "I'd ask you if you need a partner but I hear that position's filled- Mark did a good job"

"He always comes through" Ace said. "So, lightning knight, who are you going to have as a sidekick, you are a knight again"

Random and Ace both turned as from the office, Chuck seemed to have banged something setting off a cascade of crashes. "He saw me as an Evil so I plan to ask Chuck, if he can bear it"

"I think it'll be an honor for him" Recently Ace had noticed an improvement in Chuck-dude and in particular when it came to fighting the Evils rather than being overexcited about something that was serious. It wasn't a game to be taken lightly and Mark's friend seemed to have finally grasped that.

* * *

_**The Carnival**_

* * *

Most people would stay away from the Kent Brothers Carnival if they knew what kind of creatures ran around here. Kat Adams peeled back the broken fence to pull herself inside, her camera at the ready. Normally she wouldn't do this kind of thing right before school but she had caught sight of Duff Kent letting Wayne and his buddies in here. If this was some kind of trick to get human bait- Kat need to know so she could tell Mark and Ace.

Kat ducked into a stand and quickly moved the slip of wood so she could see into the area behind the stands. Wayne was standing not five feet from Lord Fear. Kat frowned; normally Wayne could be counted on running and screaming from the 'boneman'.

She listened in.

"So you want me to work for you and hurt Hollander and his friends?"

Lord Fear seemed to be judging something. "We want to hurt Ace Lightning- we don't have to harm your mortal friends"

Wayne snorted. "Yeah right, teaming up with you- causing them pain would have to be mandatory… I knew they were up to something, just didn't know that the knight characters were the wussy ones, that and being good doesn't get you places"

Fear cackled and Kat's grip tightened on her camera. She always knew Wayne was a juvenile delinquent but to sign up on the dark side of the good versus evil conflict was a bit much for even her to swallow. "I'm glad we agree then mortal… at first you will just need to report their movements back but rest assured the sidekick and his friends will be annihilated"

One of Wayne's friends looked uneasy. "I'm not so sure about this"

Wayne turned around, slinging a hand over his shoulder. "What's there to be sure of, the good guys always lose in real life- why not sign up with the winning side… besides think of how much power we'll have when Lord Boneman rules the world"

He turned back to Lord Fear. "We're in"

"Oh, you're in alright" Kat muttered, shaking her head. "As in more than you can handle"

* * *

_**Conestoga Hills High School**_

* * *

"Pigface well, it was a disaster with the other garments and it's a good thing you could find it this morning"

Mark tried not to laugh, the pink flowery dress and denim jacket had hardly been lucky for him. But maybe when Wayne mistook Allison for him it would be even funnier. Mark had learnt that it was easy to fool Allison as long as he controlled what he felt in her presence. At least she left before he could lose his cool.

Next to him Sam frowned. "Wait a moment, I saw this girl check me out, back in that one day stint I did at the Carnival before the freaky birds or puppets attacked me"

Mark nodded reluctantly. "That was me- in order to protect you, Ace and I went in disguise and apparently that was in a box at the observatory… lucky right?"

He knew Sam was trying to protect his feelings but Mark knew she wanted laugh. It was only funnier in hindsight, if you weren't the one running around in heels and a wig getting stalked by Wayne.

"You did a lot of weird things back then but I guess they were about 'protecting me', weren't they?"

Mark nodded. "I wanted to tell you but even if it wasn't one of the rules, now you are in danger anyway right along with me- I think I'd rather have you think I was a total freak who tore the heads off bunnies"

Sam shook her head. "But wasn't I in danger not knowing the secret- I mean the whole being used as bait, not knowing there was a rat in that bunny to blow us all up?"

"So now that you know…" Suddenly Mark found it really difficult to talk to Sam about this, without the game being an issue. "I guess we can be friends again, for real- if that's okay with Jeremy"

"One I thought we were already friends Mark and two, what do you mean Jeremy?"

"I mean friends without any 'I've got to tell you' interruptions… real friends" Mark explained. "You told me about Jeremy remember? From the boarding school, in fact you never told me why you left"

Sam smiled. "I had to sort out my own priorities Mark, besides I was trying to be someone I wasn't… the boarding school was my way of trying to see what I wanted for my life without my friends and I realized my friends, family and life back here meant more, even if it meant coming back to get the 'I'll tell you one day' from you" She signed her name to the sheet tacked to the office door for cheerleader tryouts. "And I decided against the long distance relationship"

"You better not tell Kat, she plans to hand out flyers as people go into tryouts"

"And Heather says she's 'outgrown' cheerleading" Sam snorted. "Not like she could ever admit that it would be one thing too many… did you know she didn't get invited to the exclusive party at Hayley Mill's place on the weekend and she doesn't even care- so much for Chuck's so called popularity pyramid"

Mark and Sam both looked up as the bell for class sounded. "Come on, last thing we need is to be the last to get to class" Mark said and laughed lightly as he tried to ignore how awkward he felt around Sam all of a sudden.

When they got into the class, Brett, Chuck, Allison and Heather were already sitting along the middle row, incidentally the best place to avoid attention from Mr. Cheseborough. But what surprised Mark was that Heather wasn't even trying to get to Chuck or Brett and they were sitting either side of her. That was until she saw Sam and Heather kicked Brett to move down one.

Mark frowned, Kat wasn't here yet. He hoped she hadn't gone to the Carnival, she had promised to stop doing that before school. But then Kat ran late a lot and Wayne and his friends weren't here either.

It wasn't as if Mark liked the slightly deranged science teacher but it might be better that Wayne wasn't there. Ever since the second alien incident, Wayne had been pulling tricks to try and get Cheseborough to lose it- so he really could get committed. And Cheseborough was not really insane, just suffering post traumatic Lord Fear disorder. He just hoped Cheseborough had learned to actually grade fairly… Mark didn't want to get shot 'again'.

Cheseborough came in and after taking attendance began to pull down the projector screen. At least the change in subject had nothing to do with electricity or anything Lord Fear could try to get the science teacher to help him with unless the weather suddenly became the key to beating Ace Lightning.

The projector had just started playing the film when Wayne and his friends joined the class.

"Sit down or I'll see the lot of you in detention" Cheseborough loathed to spend time after school, spending any more time than was necessary in the classroom where he could be 'vulnerable' to being 'abducted' again.

Wayne shrugged. "Whatever you say" he said sarcastically.

That wasn't enough to draw Mark's interest, only enough to pay attention to his reaction to Allison. It was more about driving Wayne up the wall than her and he looked straight across at Wayne who hadn't been staring at Allison but at him. It held more concentration than Mark had seen Wayne use before.

He was about to comment when Cheseborough interrupted the staring contest. "Mr. Fisgus, Mr. Hollander pay attention and Miss Adams sit down already"

Mark looked away from Wayne and to Kat who sat at the end of their lab table row, still holding her bag. And her hand held video camera.

Mark waited until after class and forced himself to ignore how Sam would see him staying behind with Kat. Not that it mattered- they were after all, just friends.

"Before you say anything Mark- I didn't plan to go to the Carnival this morning until Wayne did his drop in, I crawled through the fence and he was let in" Whatever Mark was going to say died in his mouth and Kat gave a knowing smile. "I knew that would get you interested… apparently Ace is no longer the only one interested in recruiting mortals"

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Mark took the water bottle and held it out. "We need to talk to Wayne, without him realizing what we're up to- are the sunglasses in the pocket"

Allison looked at him, confusion evident. "I don't understand- I do not even talk to Wayne- why would he talk to me?"

"He'll think you're the mystery girl who squirted water in his face. The clothes were last used in a disguise… Ace and I went undercover and Wayne got attached to the disguise, rather sad really since I avoided him- well you did blast me the other day"

"That was an accident… I thought I was alone, improving my aim"

"With full power from the generator- you're lucky you didn't send me to the sixth dimension" Mark was prepared to do whatever it took to get Wayne to talk. Obviously the high school bully was out of his league and Mark had a feeling if he just got a chance to talk with him, away from his friends that Wayne would reconsider… in any case it was worth a shot. He may have issues with Wayne but Mark didn't want to end up fighting him like this.

A derisive scoffing noise was coming from behind him and Mark didn't turn around. He already knew Heather's opinion on this was that all of this was pointless. But Mark didn't want to give up on even Wayne. If Heather could be on the road to becoming a lightning knight then Wayne should be capable of not becoming a heartless lackey of Lord Fear.

Besides Wayne's act was just that- a tough guy act of someone who didn't want to be known as a nice guy.

Allison nodded and Heather stepped up next to Mark. "Well I guess at the least I got to know that you've worn a dress, loser" She turned her attention to the blonde girl. "Now, after you do that, just say remember me and then ignore him, and go sit alone at another table"

"Ignore him… are you mad?"Mark asked, frustrated. If Heather wasn't going to help, he didn't understand why she had insisted on being a part of this plan. "We want him to talk to her-"

"I know how Wayne's mind works… trust me, it's not pretty Hollander" Heather smiled, kind of like she had right before she attacked, in karate or fighting evils. "Now go, in what is going to be pointless"

Mark waited until Allison had left and looked at Heather. "Do you really need to be so cold, Wayne might be a bully but he's not like the Evils"

Heather gave him one of her patented 'are you really that stupid' looks. "Mark- you might want to play the hero but trust me, Wayne scorches insects with a magnifying glass to see them burn… he's just a villain waiting to be discovered by another villain…oh wait, he has!" She just shook her head and went off laughing. There was another reason to rescue Wayne.

And that was to prove Heather wrong.

* * *

Walking past the table, Allison tipped the water bottle over Wayne's head and he stood up spluttering and raised his fist.

"Remember me?" Allison delivered the line really quickly and walked to the nearest table and sat down. She really hoped that Wayne would have forgotten about seeing Mark-as-a-girl because he was really dark. That fist had been less threatening than the dark rush of rage she had caught for an instant… long enough to make her feel sick.

The chair opposite her slid across and Allison looked up. No, Wayne had obviously remembered it because he was sitting opposite looking thrilled. What kind of mortal enjoyed humiliation from someone they had an attraction to? It was no small comfort that he thought she was Mark.

"I thought you had left on me… you must have been trying to not look desperate though it must have been hard"

Allison had a hypothesis as to why Wayne did not appear to have ever had a girlfriend, besides his crude talk. There was something cruel about him in a way she had only noticed in Evils - and that was without empathy. Illusion who used to be evil, didn't even feel like this… sometimes Allison noticed she had darker emotional impulses but they were more of an after-feeling and she wondered if Illusion had ever truly been as dark as Lord Fear.

"Unlikely"

Wayne was further spurned on by rejection.

* * *

Sam and Brett walked with Mark as they headed towards the videogame store that they had all agreed that Allison should steer Wayne towards. Heather had abstained saying that she had basketball practice and that she didn't care.

"I hope she's okay… I mean feeling what Wayne feels has to be like swimming in something bad" Brett seemed to share Heather's views on Wayne, in fact when Mark had pointed out that Heather had the same beliefs, Brett had conceded it being one of the rare times that Heather was right.

Sam shrugged, "You never know I mean, there have been times where even Wayne hasn't been a complete jerk but the only way we'll know is by talking to him in the last place I ever thought I'd be going with Mark into" At that, Sam elaborated. "When we were together, I always thought if I kept from mentioning too much about games and Ace Lightning that you would grow out of it and stop spending so much time playing what I thought was just a stupid game"

"She wouldn't even let me play it when we got together for that short time" Brett complained. "It just took one mention of it- and I was so close to beating … the game's Random Virus, he kept wasting me once he teamed up with Lord Fear"

Brett didn't even seem bitter like he used to about it but then Mark knew he had moved on from Sam and then ran from Heather or rather had gotten used to standing up again rather than let her tell him how to all but breathe.

They entered the videogame store. There was no sign of Wayne but there was Allison playing a game rather furiously with a student from Conestoga Tech.

Mark got beside her. "Where's Wayne?"

"He left ten minutes ago to go to the Carnival, his friend Jim came in and got him. They were speaking in elevated whispers- Lord Fear is behind the summons"

From what Mark could tell, the game wasn't so much a game but random characters from other games blasting the hell out of each other. "Thanks for trying"

Allison didn't answer him and Brett waved a hand. "I'll get her detached from this…you guys should go call Ace"

Brett watched as Mark and Sam left in a hurry and he knew he would end up getting in the way if he tagged along. Brett was still trying to get back on Sparx's good side by avoiding the Tower, she had just seemed to be getting over the whole dumb comment when she starting hating him again. Something about staying away from the Lightning Flash and followed by insults from the Sixth Dimension.

"We can't attack mortals so I am pretending that all the characters are Wayne… Mark is wrong about him"

"You don't need empathy to see that" Brett smirked at the kid from Conestoga Tech. "Yes we're crazy and Ace Lightning is real… go away" The kid abandoned the controller muttering something about psychotic Ace Lightning fans and Brett took over, looking at her sympathetically. "I think even Sam sees it but Mark's got to at least fail at this and see that Wayne can't change, on his own" Brett started to snicker. "I just blew you off the ship"

Allison narrowed her eyes. "We were talking… you can't blast someone while-" Brett moved the little figure to blast her again and she matched it.

No one else would play Supersmash with him… Chuck abstained because you could only play Lady Illusion or Lord Fear and Heather was impossible to beat- and gloated far too much to have fun with.

* * *

_**The Carnival**_

* * *

The after school crowed was dying down as they all walked towards the exit and Mark was grateful that Ace blended in with him normally now, without the need for a disguise. It made it easier to get in the Carnival without drawing attention to them.

"Keep your eyes peeled kid" Ace said, "I'll check out the Haunted House- if you find this schoolmate of yours make sure he gets out of here"

Mark looked away as Ace moved towards the Haunted House- even looking human, Ace acted like a knight, hiding behind objects and garnering the strange looks of the few people who were still around.

Walking carefully, Mark avoided going past the 'Test Your Strength' game… past experience taught him that Anvil came out. Anvil was not bright enough to take advantage of the surprise factor but was getting stronger and stronger as the game went on.

"Hey Brit Boy"

Mark turned and by the unused funhouse, Wayne was standing with the Dirty Rat hovering over his shoulder. "Wayne get out of here, this is serious"

"Stop the crying Hollander, I get it" Wayne seemed to be enjoying this and Mark didn't have a good feeling about this. But there were no other evils hanging around but the Rat and the Rat was anything but powerful. "Want to see my new toy… Lord Boneman, Fear got it for me"

Nearly jumping, Mark was taken aback by the fact that all Wayne was holding appeared to be a rubber snake.

Until it grew into what appeared to be a small scepter, the crystal embraced by a now hissing snake. "You might think you're getting something here Wayne but Fear's trying to take over the world!"

"Didn't I tell you- I'm not a nice guy and I like his plan- it's cool" Wayne aimed the scepter at Mark and smirked. "And ever since you came, Upchuck's not scared anymore and I liked my personal Upchuck servant… you still want to be friends Mark?" He let out a green blast and Mark dove at the ground to avoid it. "At least I'll never be a hero- I like my new power and I'm not going back"

Mark could feel the lightning at his fingertips but if he let off a shot he could miss the scepter and hit Wayne instead. The Dirty Rat took advantage of the confusion and threw a small energy ball. Mark blinked and tried to wave his hand to try and clear the smoke as Wayne pointed the scepter at him again.

A perfectly aimed bolt hit the scepter and Wayne dropped it as it turned back into a snake. He picked it up and ran out of sight. Mark was relieved to be saved by Ace, who had made the shot from just in front of the Haunted House. Aiming his arms should be the same as aiming the canon and Mark didn't understand why it had to be so difficult to hit one specific spot.

Mark began to jog over to join Ace when the abandoned funhouse's metal door blasted open and Lord Fear aimed directly for him. Mark couldn't see a place to deflect the attack, his heart in his throat.

"It's all over now mate" Staff Head chuckled and Lord Fear let off a blast as Mark went the only place he could, not thinking. And perhaps because he wasn't thinking was how he was able to reach midair.

For a moment Mark couldn't think of anything as Ace quickly attacked Fear.

Fear deflected the lightning attack and ran in the same direction as Wayne had at the same time Mark thought and crashed to the ground.

Ace peered down at his sidekick. "Are you alright Mark?"

Mark just laid there for a moment, dazed. "I flew… and then I fell"

"It was quite incredible kid but you'll have to train harder to learn to focus it"

"As if shooting lightning powers and seeing things wasn't hard enough" Mark groaned, sitting up.

Ace reached out a hand and Mark took it, getting up. "Kid… we have to talk about that, you can't learn to focus the future in fact that's the worst thing you can do. You'll get those flashes from time to time but seeing them all time would make you disconnect from reality…you don't want that Mark- by the time I met Mirin, she already was embracing that part of her and over the short cycles I knew her she became more and more fragmented from everything around her"

"So why do I have it if I can't use it?"

"Many knights have powers that would hurt themselves or others if they tried to use them like Sparx- why do you think she uses the Sword of Jacob rather than her own powers to fight?"

Mark nodded. "Okay I get it, looking forward is a bad thing- though I really should have seen this coming with Wayne, I always thought he was just…Wayne"

Ace didn't seem surprised. "Mark, most of the super villains I have known, started out at a point of liking to cause another creature's suffering and went from there, I know very few who have ever turned away from that- that have the strength of character… I'm sorry you couldn't save your classmate, he might realize his mistake one day…"

He wanted to believe that but Mark knew he had lost his chance to help Wayne change when they had first met. Even today he had set up a prank with Chuck in order to embarrass the high school bully… no Wayne was more than just a bully now.

Mark had missed his chance and now, a final battle could mean a lot more was at stake.

After Ace had flown off when they had made their way clear of the Carnival, all Mark could think about were all the chances and opportunities that he had missed. The ones he hadn't had yet, and the ones that were right in front of his face.

* * *

"Sam, that English kid's here to see you!"

Walking downstairs, Sam got to the front door and went outside. "Did everything go okay with the Carnival?"

Mark shook his head. "Wayne's settled on a career that includes helping Lord Fear take over the world" For some reason it was really funny and Sam found herself laughing despite how serious this was.

A moment later Mark realized her point and it was bloody hilarious. The idea of Wayne, the idiot who Heather tripped over and Chuck had thrown up on often- by Lord Fear's side. It was very serious and the fact that even school wouldn't be safe anymore was a problem. But sometimes seeing the humorless side was all that kept someone from going barmy.

Sam calmed down after a sobering realization. It hadn't been the kind of thing she would have found funny and having known how Wayne coming back from vacation after summer and only became a bully in the 4th grade- it was worse that she had laughed about it- even to cope. Was this why one day she would leave Earth because this game… or battle would take over her life?

"Sorry, what did you come over here about?" she questioned, breaking from her thoughts.

"I know you are just getting used to the whole Ace Lightning being real and coming to life" Mark said, "But I think we should at least try going out again- I know the whole problem last time was the game, you knowing the truth about it now doesn't change that…"

He didn't know. Not just the future thing but the 'sparking' thing as well. It was strange to think she knew something that he didn't- especially something that would get her to say 'no'

But then that future Mark- Ace had told her all about how he could have become like that… unattached, by looking to the future. The Master Programmer was gone- maybe that meant everything else could change now as well. After all, Wayne helping Lord Fear and not Heather- maybe that would change but so far it seemed like Heather wouldn't fall like that.

Sam frowned finally. "What about Kat, I mean I know you guys broke up but you seemed really close today"

"Sam, we're still broken up- Kat broke up with me because I still really like you and it wasn't going to change- you can say friends right now and I'll leave it alone, maybe it would be better to not do this… but-"

"But we should at least try" Sam knew she would always worry about what she had seen or that she would get consumed by all of this. But she was a part of this now whether she wanted to be or not. And Sam wasn't going to hide and be afraid of what might happen. "Saturday night work for you… pizza and a movie?"

Mark nodded. "Sounds great"

_Pete, remember when I said that this videogame was taking over my life… it's become my life for better or worse. And things are constantly getting more complicated- but then that's the way life is- it gets complicated. This isn't a videogame anymore. In a videogame you can start over, and undo your mistakes. In real life you have to live with those mistakes and keep on 'playing'. Lord Fear might have Wayne on his side now, but I still have my friends. _

_And I can always count on Ace Lightning._

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

Or rather the end of this fic, which can be counted as my second half of the second season starting after episode 39- like season one was split in two parts. The eternal struggle between good and evil is forever- I could write a thousand chapters and never get to the end, but this story has reached an ending/point I hope you all liked.

Wayne- I did originally plan to do this and it was hinted with the mirror Wayne who was a hero.


End file.
